<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unclipped Wings by LaserDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567136">Unclipped Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserDragon/pseuds/LaserDragon'>LaserDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimson Flower Route, Diverges after second month, Experiment Free Edelgard, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay Disasters, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Student My Unit | Byleth, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserDragon/pseuds/LaserDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life this story we’re so familiar with sings a different tune. Where everything is the same yet different all at once. Where the eagle was never consumed by the flames and reborn as a flightless phoenix. This is the tale of that eagle’s flight, and it’s attempts to seduce the lonely dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a mere test, and exercise to see if those chosen as the class heads are capable of handling the role. Nothing too difficult for those who had taken basic leadership lessons. To be in charge of escorting a few supplies to a nearby fort. Except instead of their chaperone or the captain knight accompanying them charting the path it was they who were making the decisions. Which roads to take, when to stop for breaks, how the night watch should be set up. Something Edelgard could accomplish in her sleep with how monotone the whole thing was. Much less with the help of her two fellow house heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than the task itself the struggle came with adjusting to camping out for a change instead of the comforts of a lavish bed. The hard ground hurts her back, the sounds of the forests at night making sleep difficult to find. Which she supposes is the actual purpose of this test. An attempt to help humble those put in charge of the classes. A majority of the students in the officer’s academy do come from noble backgrounds afterall. Neither Dimitri or Claude openly complain about this, so she doesn’t either. Not that she would complain either way. If the knights and soldiers patrolling the lands can put up with this for weeks- sometimes even months- at a time she can endure it for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened on their way back to Garreg Mach. Their numbers were much thinner then what they started with, as several of the knights had accompanied them partially because they’d been reassigned to be stationed at the fort. None of them thought much of it. They had delivered the supplies so all the remained was to return. Which should have been the easiest part of their mission. With no carts to guard and less people to manage they could travel faster too. That also made them easier prey for those of ill intent. The night before they were set to finish their journey Edelgard was awoken by panicked shouting. Metal clashing against metal alongside the grunts of bodies slamming into each other. The sun hadn’t even risen yet leaving only the stars to light up their camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Men of crude dress and equally crude blades howled as they wrestled with the knights. Normally such a battle would be completely one sided in their favor however the sudden attack left them completely disorganized and panicked. An arrow pierced into the side of her tent. Edelgard yelped when she felt an arm grab her own. Swinging the limb back into the nose of whoever had touched her. Dimitri grunted at the impact, letting the princess go to rub at his sore nose. Claude stood just behind him with an amused grin over what he’d just witnessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologise Dimitri. I thought you were one of the bandits.” Edelgard had been too quick to lash out. The poor prince is lucky she didn’t have a weapon otherwise that could have ended </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it is my fault for suddenly grabbing you like that.” Dimitri however waves her off. Focusing his attention on the building chaos around them. They aren’t even half a day’s march away from Garreg Mach so they’d all let their guard down. “How have bandits managed to get this close to the monastery unnoticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either they’re pretty good at their jobs or outright stupid.” Claude handed Edelgard an axe, having grabbed a weapon for both royalty before seeking them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter? The fact remains they’re here and attacking us.” She took it with silent gratitude. Accessing the situation they’ve found themselves in. The odds aren’t looking good, the bandits vastly outnumber the knights combined with the confusion their attack has wrought allowing them to trample through their camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I think I’m going to leave this one to the knights.” The head of the Golden Deer had easily realized what she had. No matter how he looks at it there’s no way this doesn’t end in their bitter defeat. “Have fun with that your highnesses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Claude!” Edelgard tries to grab him as he bolts. His cape barely slipped through her fingers. With a groan she watches him flee with his tail between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go after him. We don’t know how many there are and he could easily get surrounded by himself.” Dimitri doesn’t wait for her response before going after him. Personally Edelgard would much rather be fighting off the intruders than chasing Claude through the woods, but he has a point. If something were to happen to the Reigan heir on Adrestian territory that could only end poorly for her country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following after him proved to be a simple task. The yellow of his cape sticking out clearly amongst the greens and browns of the forest even in the low light. No, the problem Edelgard found herself having was far more basic than that. Both men are far taller than she is, making a single step from them cover almost as much distance as two for her. She always tries her best not to let her small stature bother her however that’s rather difficult when it’s impeding her like this. Forcing Edelgard into a full on sprint to keep up with the two jogging boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know how long or how far they ran. Only that when the trees began to thin they came across a sight none of them expected to find. A village nestled away into this isolated corner of the land, mingling outside of it a large group of armed men and women. Their armor too simple to belong to knights yet far superior to anything a mere bandit could possess. They shifted between carts in an organized chaos. Packing tents and checking supplies. Mercenaries getting ready to move on to wherever work demands of them. The three nobles exchange a glance. Their odds suddenly looked far better than they had only a moment ago. The trio wave down the nearest mercenary, nearly tripping over themselves to reach the light at the end of the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on out here.” A gruff voice interrupts the group. What Edelgard can only assume is the boss of this band walks up to them. A bear of a man that towered over all of them. Yet instead of facing the leader Edelgard found herself drawn to the one beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard has encountered all sorts of people from all walks of life, none of them could compare to this woman. With a lean, muscled frame and a strange air around her that could only be described as quiet. Her hair choppy and unkempt yet somehow fitting. The woman’s clothes were certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say the least. With a metal bustier protecting her chest, shoulders covered by a coat she’s not even wearing properly, and her legs hidden under shorts and lace tights. Not the type of dress one would expect of a mercenary. Sensing her gaze the woman turns toward her. Drowning Edelgard in the most gorgeous shade of cornflower blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She vaguely registers the other’s speaking but isn’t able to register their words. Too entranced by this mysterious woman. Edelgard shouldn’t stare yet finds herself unable to look away. There isn’t a hint of anything within her eyes. A lake’s surface if it were completely still. Edelgard feels it should unnerve her, instead it only intrigues her further. Their unanticipated staring contest is interrupted by the boss placing a hand over the woman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid, let’s get this mess sorted quickly.” With only a nod for a response the two take off. Arming themselves while the boss shouts out orders to his men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp guess that’s that sorted out.” Claude leaned back against one of the carts. Getting comfortable while the mercenaries around them prepared for battle. “Between the knights and these mercenaries those bandits should be dealt with in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you do not plan to just sit back while everyone else deals with the situation?” Edelgard scoffed, of course the one who had run at the first sign of danger would want to stay out of the conflict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do value my life, as you should too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sort of situation is exactly what we have been training for, and this village could have been endangered because of us.” Dimitri pointed out. Had the mercenaries not just so happen to be here this small town could have easily ended up in flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother with him, Claude would only hold us back.”  A sense of satisfaction came with seeing that damn smile wiped off Claude’s face. If there is one thing they have in common it’s their sense of pride. A competitive streak inherent in the three lords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already equipped with their own weapons they rush to the gate protecting the village. Some mercs lining the top of it with bows. Just outside the gate wait the boss atop a horse and the woman speaking quietly with him. When the duo notice them the woman nods in greeting while the boss sighs. The weapons they carry and the determination shimmering in their eyes telling him everything he needs to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care who you kids are or where you came from, you fight with us you follow orders without question.” When they all agree he turns back to the woman. “Byleth, I’m putting you in charge of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fluttering feeling burst forth within Edelgard’s chest. Not only will she get to see the woman- Byleth in action, they’ll be fighting alongside each other as well. She should be feeling nervous. Instead Edelgard can’t help but be excited. While the boss goes off to see how preparations are going, Byleth eyes each of them. Assessing their build and chosen weapons. When the mercenary set her sights on her Edelgard felt herself stand a little straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you guys ever fought before?” Byleth’s voice felt like fine silk against her ears. While it wasn’t as prominent as the boss’s there was strength behind her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each of us have trained since a young age.” Edelgard has sparred against countless tutors before, got into plenty of bouts with her peers. While she’s not arrogant enough to call herself a master she can safely say she knows what she’s doing. “I am confident in my skills with an axe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But have you killed?” At that she had no response. The axe in Edelgard’s hand is sharpened steel. She’s only ever struck another with blunted wood which at worst might crack a bone with enough force behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to contemplate the severity of the situation. A merc shouted out alerting the others to the bandits’ approach. Byleth led their charge to intercept them. Instructing Claude to act as their support while the three of them took point. The fight began in full with her swerving around an overhead from an axe. Plunging her sword into the bandit’s neck before he could recover. Another rushed at Edelgard with a spear in hand. She stepped back just out of its reach. The crude weapon looks like it’s barely held together. Edelgard slammed the head of her axe into it, shattering the flimsy stick  that is supposed to be the pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expects the bandit to flee with his weapon rendered useless. Instead with a growl he pulls his fist back and slams it into her face. Edelgard reels back from the impact.  Stumbling on unsteady feet before finding her sense of balance once again. Now with a dagger instead the bandit strikes. Iron sliding against her cheek. Edelgard slams the head of her axe into his gut. Bones crunching under its weight with a wet squelch. The sound made her own stomach churn. When she pulled her axe out the bandit let out a single whine before falling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s lungs felt heavy. Each individual breath requiring more effort then it should. Her heart pounding in her chest but not from the exertion. Movement out of the corner of her eye draws her attention. Byleth stands nearby, glancing her way. The mercenary’s calm anchoring Edelgard even without any words. She takes in a deep breath, holds it for a solid three seconds, then lets it out with a deep sigh. She straightened her back matching Byleth’s poise. Seeing the princess is fine the mercenary returns her attention forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just in time to see a sword swung towards her. Edelgard feels her heart get caught in her throat as she watches Byleth parry the blade with her armguards. Not a single shift in her expression despite the near disastrous blow. Using the bandit’s shock to dispatch her with practiced ease. In that single moment Byleth resounded with raw power. Her movements as she fought fluid and precise. Simple yet deadly. A stark contrast from any other style Edelgard has witnessed among the knights and nobility. Something within her wrung tight at that realization. A desire she didn’t have time to identify. Despite the risks it brought Edelgard found herself glancing at the mercenary throughout the battle. Watching how she cuts down each foe with a single strike, never wavering. The tightness in Edelgard’s chest grew with each bandit that fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it the air had quieted. The drum of metal against metal fading into nothing. Edelgard’s arms felt heavy as the battle reached it’s conclusion. Between being so suddenly awoken, their mad dash through the woods, and this fight she was exhausted. Edelgard left her axe embedded in the back of a bandit. Wiping away errant brown locks beginning to stick to her forehead. How she wished for nothing more than to dunk herself into a bath right now. To wash away the sweat and the stench of blood. She realizes too late that she made a critical error. Something that every fighter should know not to do regardless of their role. To never let their guard down on the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard recalls it more in snapshots than as a proper memory. One moment she’s standing over a fallen bandit with her axe temporarily discarded. The next another she hadn’t noticed is rushing at her with his own axe raised. Aching muscles too slow for her to be able to retrieve her weapon in time, feet frozen to the ground. Her death an abolute certainty. Or it would have been had Byleth not appeared between her and the charging bandit. The bandit had to be almost as big as the boss, heavy with bulging muscles. Yet Byleth threw him back as though he were merely a child. His back hitting the ground with a thud, the mercenary’s shoulders rising and falling from the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun began to peak over the horizon, blessing the land with it’s orange embrace. Haloing the woman who had thrown herself into harm's way to protect her. When Byleth tilted her head back towards Edelgard her expression was the epitome of calm. Not a single hint of the exertion that stunt must have taken. In that moment the tightness wounding in Edelgard’s chest burst into a single, intense thought. One that struck her so violently it shook her to the core. Splitting open the sky above and cracking the ground below. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want her to be mine. I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will </span>
  <em>
    <span>make her mine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My discord has been enabling me again guys. If this is your first time reading one of my fics that statement means nothing to you and hi! Welcome! I wasn’t going to post this at first but for god’s sake I’ve written three chapters for this in the three days I’ve had this idea and it doesn’t look like I’m going to stop anytime soon so fuck it. Oh and once again I must give credit for a wonderful peep helping me title for this. Go give TheUnqualified’s fics a good read too, they’re great! Until next time which will not be very long because I am impatient!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For mercenaries travelling across the land is just as much a part of their life as spilling blood. Venturing to whatever part of the continent is having the most bandit problems at the time, or on the edge of the territory of two squabbling lords. Byleth has never paid much attention to their travel destinations before. It was all the same to her. Same jobs, same people, same frightened stares. These past few hours felt like she’d suddenly been transported into a completely different world. It started out normal, with them just about to move on to their next job, when three people came crashing into their ranks. It’s hard to say when exactly the shift occurred. It could have been when the lords ran up to them begging for help, it could have been when an axe was shoved into her spine, or it could have been when she glanced back to see lilac eyes staring at her wide with open admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People don’t look at her like that. They gaze at Byleth out of the corner of their eyes with distrust. Whispering among themselves thinking she can’t hear their words. So when the three crowded around her showering her with praises calling it shocking would be an understatement. Her father and that knight- was it Aloy?- had to practically pry them off of her. Yet they still clung tight to her in her mind. Enough so that she wasn’t paying any attention to what her father was saying to the master of this church built like a castle. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s zoned out during such meetings. She is merely a sword, their employers pointing her to her next target. Nothing else really mattered to her. That is unless her name is called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, I would like to offer you a position among the Knights of Seiros.” The archbishop's serene smile was a complete contrast to the tension quickly filling the room. From beside Byleth, Jeralt stepped forward as if to protest but someone else beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Rhea you cannot make someone we know nothing about a knight at the drop of a hat!” The archbishop’s assistant- Seth? No, Seten? Names are hard.- thrust his arm to the side as though he were swinging a blade. Making his displeasure clear to those present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not? She is the daughter of a trusted friend and saved some of our students from harm. What more do we need?” The archbishop is not discouraged in the slightest by this. If anything it only seems to make her even more determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stare each other down, a silent battle raging between them. The archbishop with her frighteningly disarming smile and her assistant with his deepening scowl. It made Byleth’s fingers twitch. The urge to grab her sword threatening to spill over. She keeps her arms firmly planted at her side. No matter how much it feels like one right now this isn’t a battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a process to these things.” Seten is the first to break the silence. “It wouldn’t be fair to those who have been training for a position among the knights for years. Not only that many of them may even look down on her because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course. That would not do.” Rhea concedes knowing that he’s right. What good is a knight that nobody respects? “Then let’s do this: She will be enrolled into the officer’s academy and once she has graduated she will be knighted. That should keep any complaints they have at bay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you get a say in any of this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The childish voice right next to her makes Byleth flinch. A subtle twitch that most wouldn’t notice. That’s another strange development, this weird ghost girl that apparently only she can hear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly, they are talking about you as if they are debating what to do with a wild mare they’ve captured.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The mercenary shrugs, pulling a sigh out of Sothis. Byleth glances at her father who is currently keeping his expression carefully neutral. Jeralt is a stoic man by nature but she can’t recall a time he’s ever been </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>guarded. Noticing her gaze he places a reassuring hand against her back. It’s all she needs to know to keep her head down and simply do as she’s told. That’s fine with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally which class you’d be assigned to would be determined by your place of origins.” This time Rhea actually addresses Byleth. Having remembered that their guests are still in the room. “However that doesn’t really apply to you, so I am giving you the option to choose your class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She says that like she’s granting you some great favor.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth agrees with that sentiment. If there is one thing she can surmise about the archbishop in this short span of time it’s that she’s arrogant, used to getting exactly what she wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are the Blue Lions who hail from Faerghus, The Golden Deer is the class of Leicester, and finally the Black Eagles of Adrestia.” A rather simple way of splitting up the students. “You’ve already met the house leaders so I implore you go out to get acquainted with the rest of the students before deciding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded like a dismissal if she’s ever heard one. With a bow and a quiet farewell Byleth flees the room. She feels kinda bad leaving her father by himself in there but she gets the feeling he doesn’t want her in there anyways. It’s not until Byleth hears the door close behind her that she realizes how tense she was. The energy in that room was wrong in a way she can’t quite describe. It had put her on edge. Leaving her as alert as the final moments of a battle does, expecting someone to burst out of the woodworks and attack her. The reception hall on the other hand is far more lax. Priests and students mingling throughout the room. Quietly talking amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t do much to calm her nerves. Whether she becomes a knight or a student it doesn’t make much of a difference to her. In her eyes it’s just another job, albeit a very different kind from the ones they normally do. Rather it’s her first task that has her on edge. She has to pick between three different groups of strangers which she wants to be stuck with for the foreseeable future. There are so many factors that she needs to consider. Their skills, their temperaments, their comradair. More than that which will be least likely to become wary of her. Rhea might have thought she was doing her a favor by letting her pick but Byleth wished she hadn’t. At least then if the class she gets assigned to ends up being a bad call she wouldn’t have herself to blame for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so used to other people making decisions for you, the thought of deciding for yourself for a change scares you this much. Just how has your father raised you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn’t have a response to that. She’s skilled in many areas but socializing has never been one of them. She’s not good with words, others often told her she was too quiet or that the way she’d stare at them was creepy. Whatever impression she’d managed to leave on the lords this morning will surely disappear as they spend more time with her. That excitement over seeing something new will quickly fade away, and then they’ll start avoiding her like everyone else does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of them, a familiar waterfall of brunette locks stands by the entrance. Edelgard looks tiny next to the tall, gangly man before her. That doesn’t take away from the strength she had displayed in battle. Swinging an axe with an effortlessness men twice her size could not achieve. An elegance to her form unusual for her choice of weapon. Once she gets more experience under her belt Edelgard will be a force to be reckoned with. Whatever she’s talking about with the broody looking man comes to an end. He leaves Edelgard to her own devices, causing her to idly glance around the room. When she spots Byleth the mercenary freezes. A deer caught in lamplight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whereas Rhea’s smile was imposing, Edelgard's is welcoming. A silent invitation to chat. For some reason it amps up Byleth’s twitchiness. Fills her with an excess of energy she doesn’t know what to do with. Maybe she should run a lap around the monastery, or four. Let out all this energy and get a lay of the land in one go. One thing at a time. She can’t exactly run from Edelgard. Actually she could but it would make things even more awkward if she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping to catch you alone.” Edelgard admits when Byleth stiffly walks up to her. Now that she’s had a chance to clean herself up she looks every bit the princess that she is. “That is, if you don’t mind me taking a moment of your time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” If anything this just saves Byleth the trouble of having to find her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First I would like to once again thank you for saving me. Words cannot begin to express how grateful I am. Secondly I wanted to more formally ask you to work under the Empire now that Dimitri and Claude aren’t here to interrupt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah that’s another thing for Byleth to worry about. The three lords had all taken a keen interest in her. Each not so subtly trying to persuade her to work under them with varying degrees of tact. Not their company as a whole, just her. Back then she had dismissed them by saying she’d think about it. In reality she was just running away, their attention was flattering but overwhelming. Byleth had no idea what to make of it. If people were impressed by her skills they would go to her father, not her. She doesn’t understand what makes this time so different.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You idiot, just ask her then! It’s not that complicated.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well alright then, Sothis seems to know more about these kinds of things. Might as well follow her advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” The possible ghost doesn’t have a physical body but smacks her own forehead all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should you work for the empire?” Edelgard raises an eyebrow, unsure of what exactly the mercenary is asking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want me to work for you?” While Byleth could hardly consider herself an expert on how nobles do things, she’s pretty confident they don’t ask random strangers to work for them. “You don’t know me, you know nothing about me outside of what happened this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right I don’t know you, yet I feel drawn to you.” There’s a fire in her eyes. Burning with the intensity of the sun bursting over the horizon. “The skill you displayed, your unwavering calm, and the kindness you had shown. I want to know more about you.” Edelgard steps closer to her, crossing into the mercenary’s personal space. Byleth feels the heat of her determination licking at her skin. “I want to be closer to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This girl isn’t holding back at all!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis’s laugh cuts through the air. Anchoring Byleth back to reality, pulling her out of the abyss that is Edelgard’s burning desires.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I like her. I vote we pick her class”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea wants me to attend the academy.” The mercenary speaks quickly. Both because Sothis reminded her of this fact and as her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… disappointing.” Of all reactions Byleth might have expected it wasn’t for the princess to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pout</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It only lasts for a moment. “Although I suppose like this I can still get my wish. Do you know which class you will be attending?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s letting me pick.” The archbishop had said something about her already having met the house heads. If the students are divided by country of origin then that would make Edelgard... “You're the head of the Black Eagles House?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct. We are admittedly a mismatched group but well meaning. If you’d like I can tell you a bit about my classmates.” Edelgard tilts her head up slightly so that she can better meet the mercenary’s gaze. She doesn’t make any motion to return the distance between them. Maybe five laps would be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’d be better if I got to know them myself.” From Byleth’s experience people’s personalities are a matter of perspective. Just because they act one way towards the princess doesn’t mean they’ll act the same around her. It’ll be more efficient if she meets them with no preconceptions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, there’s no class today but I imagine most of them are around the classrooms.” The princess steps further into her space. Make that six. “I can show you the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” While the offer is nice Byleth would prefer to explore freely, at her own pace. She can’t do that with Edelgard escorting her. “I should get going. Rhea wants me to meet everyone before I make my choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end Byleth does end up running away, literally. The restlessness budding inside of her becoming too much to bear. Her mind running just as fast as her legs. While joining Edelgard’s class is tempting, that only means the potential for it to go wrong is high. The princess seems to have developed some high expectations of her. Ones that Byleth doubts she’d live up to. A face popping in front of her forces the mercenary to halt in her tracks. Nearly tripping in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're thinking about this too much.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis hovers before her. Sitting on air with an exasperated scowl.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Instead of worrying about all these “what ifs'' you should follow your heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a heart.” Byleth knows what she meant but still feels the need to say it. Jeralt had told her to never tell anyone about that odd fact but it’s not like Sothis can tell anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then follow your instincts! Have they ever let you down before?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>No response is needed for they both know the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realizes suddenly that Edelgard never actually asked her to choose her class. Not pressuring her at all. Leaving the autonomy of the decision entirely up to Byleth. Despite how clearly she had wanted the mercenary by her side. Edelgard had set aside her own desires so that Byleth could follow her own. She tries to imagine it. Walking side-by-side with the princess through these very halls, sparring with one another, eating meals together, and listening to Edelgard speak of whatever caught her interest that day. The clear mental images made a subtle warmth bloom inside of her. When she tries to do the same with Dimitri and Claude her mind comes up completely blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth won’t deny how it isn’t fair to them. Making up her mind before even giving them a chance. Yet she doubts her answer would change either way. She’s too drawn to that fire she’d seen dancing behind Edelgard’s eyes. Equally fascinated and frightened by it. Is this what excitement feels like? One thing for sure is from here on out Byleth is stepping into completely unknown territory. Whether that turns out to be a good thing or not, only time will tell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you guys it wouldn't be very long. Not even a full 24 hours passed before my impatience got the best of me. Eh these first couple of chapters aren't that exciting anyways. Scenes y'all have no doubt seen rewritten so many times I'm surprised y'all ain't sick of them. Which is why I kinda skim through the parts that we actually see in the game. You don't need me to retell you what the game says itself! Really these first two chapters are mostly just the foundation- establishing what's the same and what isn't. I hope you enjoy it regardless. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Under the glow of dawn birds greeted those wandering the hallways with their songs. The sky perfectly clear without a single cloud to obscure it. Temperature neither cold nor warm, settling somewhere in the middle ground instead. It only served to brighten Edelgard’s mood further as she made her way to the classroom. Hubert trailing behind her as her faithful shadow. There’s a giddiness to her steps that could only be described as borderline childish. Not that she cared. Too high on the pure elation flowing through her to worry about appearances. Even her retainer didn’t see fit to scold her for it, for fear of disrupting his masters glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter the circumstances Edelgard always makes a point to arrive at least an hour early to class. That usually means she spends quite a long time idling in the room, waiting for others to arrive. Sometimes she and Hubert would indulge in conversation. Other times they’d quietly skim through the notes as a refresher. Today seems to be the latter of the two. Both content with the silence only being broken by the shuffling of pages. Edelgard finds herself unable to process the words written in front of her. Mind too preoccupied with the news that had been relayed to her only minutes earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement out of the corner of her eye drew Edelgard’s head up. Only to find one Dorothea Arnault smiling down at her. Without her even realizing other students have begun filtering into the room. Excitement buzzing in the air with the start of the new semester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s in a good mood today.” Dorothea sat on the edge of the desk. Leaning forward while she not-so-subtly interrogated her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Saying that she’s in a good mood is a vast understatement. Things may not have gone as Edelgard had hoped but this may actually be better. With Byleth being a student that means Edelgard can get to know her as a peer, rather than as an employer growing closer to their worker. This will provide her with better opportunities to crack open the enigma that is the ex-mercenary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it have anything to do with our new classmate?” When Edelgard nodded Dorothea lit up. Her open excitement almost rivals the princess’s, almost. “I must say I’m rather excited to meet them. It’ll be nice to have another commoner around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t met her yet?” That’s strange. Byleth had said she wanted to meet with the students before picking a class. Maybe she just missed a few, that is a lot of people to try to get to know in a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it would matter for much longer. In that moment stepped the woman in question. She almost looked like a different person wearing the academy uniform. The black with silver highlights suiting her well. Without her tights the copious amounts of scars decorating her toned legs were on full display. Most small and faint, nothing more than a jagged line of off color skin. There’s one in particular that stood out to Edelgard. A large gash over her left knee. In fact, Edelgard noted how she heavily leaned against her right leg as she walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth took a moment to study the room. Getting a feel for the lay of the land as well as the people inhabiting it. The others don’t seem to have noticed her presence yet allowing her to do so uninterrupted. From beside Edelgard, Dorothea let out a low, appreciative whistle as she took in the sight of the new student. The princess elbowed her friend. Instead of taking the silent scolding seriously it made Dorothea chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why you're so happy. She’s quite the looker.” Dorothea shamelessly checked out their classmate. Her green pools lingering on the ex-mercenary’s broad shoulders.  “What I would give to have a woman like that hold me in her arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea!” Though Edelgard scolded her she found herself laughing at the ridiculousness of that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outburst caught the attention of the source of their tomfoolery. Byleth tilted her head to the side. The gesture reminded Edelgard of a cat curiously studying whatever it deemed worthy of its scrutiny. The princess met her gaze unflinching. Byleth seemed to take that as a silent invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Edelgard offered once she stopped in front of her desk. Byleth gave her own greeting in the form of a slight inclination of her head. She is quickly realizing this woman isn’t much of a talker. That doesn’t dissuade Edelgard at all. If anything it only serves to further intrigue her. “I think I speak for everyone when I say we are happy to have you as part of our class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can certainly say I’m happy to have you here.” Dorothea agreed with a wink. Edelgard rolled her eyes at her friend’s flirtatious behaviour. She did something similar when they had first met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha! So you are the infamous new student!” Before Dorothea could properly introduce herself another seemed fit to cut in. Ferdinand bounded up to them with the overeagerness of a dog that doesn’t know how to contain its excitement. “We of the Black Eagles house are all proud citizens of Adrestia. Though you are a commoner it’s important that you act with the grace of nobility befitting of our empire while with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth only stared at Ferdinand. Her expression unmoving, a stone wall that made his enthusiasm wane. The longer she held his gaze unflinching the more uncomfortable it seemed to make him. If the way Ferdinand shifted his weight was anything to go by. Edelgard honestly couldn’t blame him. Felt something similar when she first found herself underneath those piercing cornflower eyes. Although in Edelgard’s case it had been a different kind of discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The new girl is here?” The floodgates had burst open. With Ferdinands exclamation the other Eagles had taken notice of the newcomer. “I heard from some of the Deer that you're strong. We should spar sometime!” Caspar was just as enthusiastic in greeting her. Except once he got a good look at Byleth his forehead scrunched.“Huh, you look kinda familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are the one that saved Lady Edelgard.” If Edelgard weren’t used to it already, she would have jumped at the presence suddenly appearing behind her. Hubert loomed over the rest of them menacingly. She swears that’s the only way he knows how to do things. “You have my sincerest thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is an honor to be meeting you.” Petra manages to squeeze in beside Dorothea. Joining the crowd growing around the princess’s desk. “I am also not a citizen of Adrestia but an Eagle. I hope we may be getting along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys look like a bunch of wolves crowding around a scared rabbit.” Linhardt cut in from where he still sat at his own desk. Head resting on the wooden surface, facing towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his observation in mind Edelgard took a second look at their newest member. Taking in how her fingers pressed heavily against the table. The stiffness wrought in her shoulders and how she stared wide eyed at the people around her. The same woman that had unflinchingly cut down bandit after bandit stood frozen under their attention. While it’s not exactly the same, Edelgard feels this time it’s her turn to protect Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all will have plenty of time to get to know her later.” She shot a glare at each and every one of them. “Our professor should be arriving any moment now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider that moment right now.” The harshness in that deep voice makes most of them flinch. While Edelgard had known Byleth had been enrolled she had no idea Jeralt had been given a teaching position as well. He strode into the room daring any of them to challenge his authority. “Do I have to dock points from you guys already for picking on my daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No professor. We were merely too eager to greet her is all.” Ferdinand was the first to break out of his stupor. Giving an apologetic bow as he quickly shuffled away, giving Byleth more space. The rest soon followed murmuring their own apologies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me professor, Jeralt is fine.” The bear of a man eased up. Fully aware that he had been a little too quick to snap there. He looked around the room counting every head present. “Wait, we’re missing one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is being right here sir Jeralt.” Petra pointed to under one of the desks where a small form curled in on itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eek! I’m fine right here! Please let me stay under here!” Bernadetta squeaked from her hiding place. Another one that dislikes being the focus of other people’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I remember!” The timid girl was saved by Caspar’s sudden exclamation. He points an accusing finger in Byleth’s direction. “You're the girl that was running around like crazy yesterday! I kinda wanted to start doing laps with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid how many laps did you run around the monastery?” Jeralt stared down his daughter like he’d caught her with her hand in a cookie jar. Even more surprisingly was how Byleth guiltily averted her gaze from his. Suddenly finding the grains making up the desk far more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I stopped counting after eight.” It was mumbled out quietly enough that only Edelgard and Jeralt could hear her confession. The latter of which shifted from stern to concerned. Scrutinizing Byleth’s profile before leaning down to whisper to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your knee is hurting then you should be wearing your brace.” Edelgard doesn’t know if she was meant to hear that as well or not. Just to be safe she would play ignorant. Pretending to be reading through her notebook instead of listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t find it.” Byleth’s meek voice was a vast contrast from her imposing figure. The woman who had once appeared invincible now looks so small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must have gotten misplaced when we rushed over here.” The clocks chime reverberated through the monastery, marking the beginning of class. Jeralt cursed under his breath. “I’ll look for it after class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt broke away from her, ordering everyone in the room to take a seat. As Byleth moved to do the same Edelgard guided her to the seat next to hers. A space that would normally be occupied by Hubert’s presence. If he finds any problem with this arrangement he’ll have to get over it. Byleth lets out a soft, appreciative sigh once she’s seated. Stretching her lame leg straight out under the desk. Edelgard should be paying attention to what Jeralt is saying in the front of the room. However the health of the ex-mercenary is more important to whatever opening lecture he’s decided to go with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your knee alright?” Edelgard scooted her chair closer to Byleth’s. The ex-mercenary glanced at her for a moment before returning her attention forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t usually bother me.” The corners of her lips tilted down. “I went overboard yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you run so many laps around the monastery?” While Edelgard is no expert on these sorts of things, the wound looks rather old. If that’s the case then surely Byleth should know her own limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was feeling restless.” This time when Byleth tilts her head towards the princess she holds her gaze. A storm brewing within the depths of her eyes. “You made me restless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the ninth daughter of the emperor of Adrestia Edelgard has been on the receiving ends of copious attempts at courting. Grandiose gifts with flowery compliments to match. None of them ever made her face burn as it does now. Even the tips of her ears feel unusually hot. The raw sincerity with which Byleth had spoken making her words cut deep. Edelgard found herself unable to look directly into cornflower any longer. Snapping her head to where Jeralt stood. Her heart began to run its own laps in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard is overjoyed that Byleth had picked their class. Grateful for the chance it provides for them to grow closer. Eager to learn everything she can about this living enigma. However if these sorts of unashamed admission is a common trait of Byleth’s then this woman may very well end up being the death of her. That thought shouldn’t make Edelgard as happy as it does.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like the headcannon that Bylass wears a greave on only one leg because of an injury. It adds a bit more to her character and it's another way in which the Byleths are different from each other. Other then that this chapter is just a basic Byleth meeting the other Beagles. Still in simple stuff territory. Not much else to say. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The longest Byleth can ever recall staying in one place is a little over four months. Disease had thinned the numbers of the soldiers guarding the border between Leicester and Almyra. The latter of which was more than happy to take advantage of. Needing additional arms quickly their band was one of many hired to help bolster the Alliance troops. Fighting off the Almyran invaders had been a completely different experience to bandits. With vastly superior gear and the wyverns they favor so much making each battle grueling. Even after their services were no longer needed they had stayed for quite some time to lick their wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it was during those long months or the time they spent on the road there was always something to do. Always something that needed to be done. Gear that needed to be maintained, horses to take care of, fish to catch, tents to mend, and so on. Thanks to this the only times Byleth was ever idle was when she was recovering from her injuries. In the early hours of the monastery she found herself mindlessly walking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Few people milled about with the rise of the sun. No men getting ready for the days work, only guards switching patrols. They gave her odd looks when she passed them by. Byleth ignored their stares. Continuing her meandering as she contemplated how to pass the time. It seems this is something she’s going to have to grow used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could sleep in for longer?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though Sothis could glide through the air she walked alongside the mercenary. Former mercenary? Another thing to get used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel tired.” If anything Byleth feels energized. Not enough to warrant running around recklessly again, but energized regardless. “I don’t think I could fall back asleep anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is a habit you might want to try and break then. You’ll consistently find yourself wallowing in boredom if you wake up before everyone else every day.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis hops onto a low wall. Effortlessly balancing on the thing surface as she continues to walk unhindered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed in acknowledgement. Whether they wanted to or not most mercenaries woke up before the sun. Traveling while it’s dark is dangerous. It’s too easy for dangers to hide within the cover of the night. Watching their prey from a safe distance while torchlight gives their exact position away. As such they make a point to use every second of daylight to their advantage. Byleth isn’t sure if that’s a habit she could break with how deeply it’s been ingrained into her. But there’s no harm in at least trying the ghost’s suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh enough with that ghost nonsense! I’ll have you know referring to me as such is rude.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis stomps her bare foot against the ground. Her appearance and some mannerisms are similar to a child’s yet her way of speech contradicts that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you?” The only other explanation Byleth could think of is that Sothis is a figment of her imagination. Yet what they had done that day, how they had saved Edelgard felt far too real. Even now she can still feel the phantom of an axe embedded into her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I don’t know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The maybe-ghost’s previous energy dissipates in light of the question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There are some things here that are familiar to me but also aren’t? Like those statues of the saints. I feel like I know them- or rather that I should know them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She flings her hands above her head, a bemused howl escaping her lips.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ugh! This is all so very frustrating!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth wishes she could offer Sothis the answers she seeks but comes up equally blank. She is coming to learn that there are a lot of basic things about the world that she is naive to. So how could she possibly help this possible ghost with what seems to be a complicated issue? She can’t even offer Sothis a sympathetic pat on the back. Her hand would most likely go straight through her just like the cats she had tried to pet not too long ago. Not knowing what else to do Byleth remains silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That weird feeling of helplessness is soon forgotten. A sight neither expected them to see taking precedence. By chance they found themselves passing by the greenhouse. The glass walls did nothing to hide its sole occupant. Once Byleth realized who it was she stopped in her tracks. Sothis doing the same, lifting herself into the air to get a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t take your father for the type to enjoy gardening.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He doesn’t, or at least Byleth always thought he doesn’t. Tending to plants isn’t exactly something one can do when constantly on the move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped into the greenhouse to join him. The rattle of the door opening and closing behind her drawing Jeralt’s attention. He looked completely out of place standing between the flowerbeds. With his bulk and rougish dress. Byleth didn’t stop until she was standing directly beside him. She’s heard people say they find his size intimidating but Byleth always found it comforting. It makes finding him easy, especially among a crowd. Needing only to look for the head that towered above all others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo.” Jeralt’s gruff voice echoed through the otherwise quiet greenhouse. Byleth didn’t verbally return the greeting, didn’t need to. While he may not always be able to read her, he understood the slant to her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to gazing at the flowers so Byleth did the same. Taking in all the different shapes and sizes they come in. Their various shades of purples and yellows and reds making the plots glow with color. They stood there like that without exchanging a single word. A common thing between them. Content to simply enjoy the other’s presence. Yet this time something felt off. A strange air surrounding Jeralt. One that sits on the tip of Byleth’s tongue without budging. Only a single step from the threshold but refusing to do so. Leaving her unable to call it’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The word you're thinking of is melancholy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis however knew exactly what it was. Had felt the same thing when she gazed upon the statues of the saints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” He turned back towards her, surprised that Byleth had been the one to break the silence. “You look sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sad I’m…” Jeralt stared at his daughter. Feeling the lump that had been growing in his throat doubling in size. He always knew they look similar but seeing Byleth here, in this place, struck differently. “Your mother would hang out here a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes widened, her chest suddenly feeling tight. The only time Jeralt ever mentioned her mom was when he was dead drunk. And when he did it would often be followed by him whispering of how much he missed her. How he wished she was there to help him. How he wasn’t sure if he could do this on his own. It’s why Byleth knew better than to ask. Not that she ever felt the need to. Other kids had mothers and she didn’t. That’s all there was to it. Knowing about her wouldn’t change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a distant relative of Rhea’s.” Yet it seems the memories of this place had put Jeralt in a talking mood. Byleth neither encouraged or discouraged him. Only listened. “When she wasn’t helping with services she was tending to the gardens. She loved hanging out with the students too. Sometimes it felt like I had to fight them for her attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had seen things like that before when they stopped at towns. A mother surrounded by children. All of them smiling up at her, asking for treats or to play. Life bursting from their tiny bodies. Byleth would watch them run around while she stood at the side. Unmoving and unfeeling. More of a doll than an actual person. She remembers how even those mothers would look at her like she didn’t belong. She wonders if her own mother would be the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small hand finds its way into her own. Byleth looks down to find Sothis glaring at her. It felt like the ghost was trying to scold her but she didn’t know why. Sothis squeezed her hand tighter. It isn’t warm or cold or anything really. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a distinct pressure wrapped around her fingers. It helped ground Byleth to the present. Making it so she didn’t get lost in her own head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In some ways you're a lot like Sitri. When we first met she struggled to express herself too.” Something Byleth quickly became grateful for, otherwise she would have missed those words. Oblivious to the reaction it had on her moisture began to build in Jeralt’s eyes. “Damnit, coming back here is making me remember so many things at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems to be too much for him to handle. If the way he marches out of the greenhouse is any indication. Byleth is half tempted to chase after him, wanting to know more about what he’d just said. On the other hand seeing him like this made her insides twist painfully. In the end the two conflicting feelings left her frozen to the spot. Unable to do anything but watch him disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay for you to ask about her once he calms down. In fact talking about it might do you both some good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth turned from the entrance of the greenhouse to where Sothis still held her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if dad were to tell me everything he knew about her I still wouldn’t know her.” Everyone who had ever met Sitri could tell Byleth about her and it still wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t teach her what her mother’s voice sounds like. Wouldn’t tell her how it feels to hold her hand. Instead of learning about a woman she’ll never meet Byleth would rather focus on the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're not wrong but that’s…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis’s long ears drooped. Unlike Jeralt, she looks right at home among the various plants. Her wild hair and strange outfit complimenting the greenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lantern ignited in the not-ghost’s head. Sothis lifted herself off the ground to get a better look at the space around them. Smiling when she finds exactly what she was hoping for. Sothis drags the student over to an obscure corner of the greenhouse. Where an empty plot rests seemingly untouched for a while. She breaks her hold on Byleth to hover over the patch of dirt. Spreading her arms out to show off this discovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s try growing our own little garden here! And before you complain it will give you something productive to do in the morning.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to grow plants.” Byleth has spent as long as she can remember taking lives away, whether it be through hunting or fighting. She’s not confident in her ability to give something life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what books are for. Plus I’m sure if we asked around we could find someone willing to teach us.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The not-ghost is having none of that. Freely gliding through the greenhouse humming a tune long forgotten by the living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis’s excitement over the idea washed away the strange air that had settled into the greenhouse. Byleth never much understood the appeal of flowers but she does know they make people happy. To the point where flowers will often be gifted to people’s loved ones. Whether that’s family or their significant other. She wonders how her father would react if she gave him a flower. What kind of face he’d make after she tells him she grew it herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With nothing else to do Byleth lurks through the greenhouse, studying every breed they have. Debating which she should try growing. She never realized before how many breeds there are. So many differently shaped petals, and even among flowers of the same shape there exists different colors and patterns. The ones that stand out most to her are the red blooms. Their bright color popping in a way none of the other flowers do. Red was something Byleth always associated with the battlefield. It’s the color of the pools forming around corpses, of the liquid that stains her clothes afterwards, and the blood that leaks from her wounds. But now a different image is included into the mix. Of lilac eyes smiling at Byleth. A red flower would go well with Edelgard’s uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hearty laugh filters through the greenhouse but only Byleth’s ears can hear it. The mercenary’s reluctance vanished the moment she thought of that girl. Not that Byleth even realized that fact, which only amused Sothis further. This kid is actually much cuter then she initially appears. Right now she’s a little dense but with time, and the right support, Sothis is confident she will bloom into a wonderful woman. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got to say when I first started writing this chapter I had planned on doing something completely different with it. Maybe show Byleth attempting to bond with some of the other students. Instead this is what ended up coming out. Oh but I'm not complaining, just sometimes when you write your work develops a mind of it's own and takes you along for the ride.</p><p>You ever think about how painful it must be for Jeralt to be back at the monastery? Not only was this the place he ran away from 20 years ago, this was also the place he met and lost the love of his life. That love who their daughter is the spitting image of. While the Edeleth moments are nice I also want to include plenty of father-daughter moments in here as well. Jeralt deserves that after all he's been through. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With every day ticked off during the week anticipation buzzes with increasing frequency among the students. The date of the mock battle between the houses getting closer and closer. Meant to be both a fun little bonding experience to start off the school year and act as a reference point for the teachers to see where their skills lie. In preparation for it Jeralt has been going over basic strategy with the Black Eagles. Discussing spatial awareness and the importance of knowing your surroundings. Using tales of his band's past exploits as examples of how something as simple as where you stand on the battlefield can make a vast difference. How trees can protect someone from spells, arrows, or fliers. The way their positioning can determine a general’s ability to accurately determine the state of the battle. It certainly made the lectures more enthralling then if he were to just recite theories from a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, a person can only learn so much about the art of combat from the safety of a classroom. With his next chosen lesson Jeralt deemed it better to go with a more practical lesson. The Eagles lined up at the training ground with varying degrees of excitement and dread. Byleth had remained largely passive throughout each lesson. In fact Edelgard swears she hadn’t even listened to the lectures at all. Spacing out beside her as these are no doubt things she already knows. Now she stood focused, a hunting dog sitting at attention waiting for her master’s command before running freely in seek of her prey. Edelgard hid a smile behind her hand at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I know you guys have at least some experience sparring one-on-one but who here has fought in a group before?” Jeralt asks as they all arm themselves with training weapons. Swords, lances, and axes with blades made of wood instead of metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one to raise her hand was Edelgard. Though she’s not really sure if that morning she fought alongside Byleth counts. That battle had become mostly a blur in her mind. Between adrenaline, shock, and exhaustion her memories of that time were vague at best. Only snapshots of it clear within her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so. We’re going to play a game.” Jeralt studied the line of them. “Hresvelg, Aegir, and Bergliez work together to try to land a hit on Byleth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I do not understand the purpose of such unfair odds.” Ferdinand objects to the assignment. Outnumbering an opponent like this doesn’t sit well with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doubting your own skills that much? And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jeralt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubting my-” Ferdinand coughs to try to cover his embarrassment. “I meant three against one is inelegant. A noble should fight fairly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of this as a test. Now get in there and show me what you can do.” His complaints were promptly ignored by their teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them took their positions in the arena. From across them Byleth kept her stance lax. The sleeves of her uniform bunched up oddly around her lower arms. Edelgard brought up the brief moments she had had to observe how the mercenary fought. The way she would deflect blades with the metal plates strapped to her arms. The speed with which she would take down her opponents in a single, precise strike. This isn’t going to be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blocked out the cheers from the spectators once Jeralt gave the signal to start. Caspar took the lead, rushing straight at Byleth with a mighty warcry. Edelgard followed close behind him. Byleth stepped just out of the reach of Caspar’s first strike, as well as the three that followed it. On the fourth instead of moving back she stepped around him. Putting herself between him and Edelgard. The princess tried to use that moment to get her own hit in only to feel air instead. Byleth had ducked under her swing. Bringing the hilt of her sword up to smack the princess under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard stumbling back a few steps to catch her balance. The impact rattling deep in her bones. Byleth spun out of the way of another strike from Caspar. Positioning herself so she could clearly see both of her opponents. As relaxed as she had been before the match had started. Edelgard pulls her axe back, preparing to swing again, only to pause when she hears Caspar yelp beside her. She had very nearly smacked him with the back of her weapon. In her intense concentration on Byleth, she failed to notice how close they were to each other. Under different circumstances this lack of awareness could have easily gotten them both killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies.” This is the second time in less then a week Edelgard swung at an ally in her carelessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Accidents happen.” Caspar however took it in stride. Knowing full well how easy it is to forget what’s around you in the heat of battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep the exchange brief in light of them facing down a foe. However instead of using the distraction to her advantage, Byleth had increased the distance between them. Patiently waiting for them to make their next move. Edelgard takes a deep breath to calm herself. Shoving down her building frustration. This isn’t a battle, this is a lesson and Byleth their teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It continued like that for some time. Caspar and Edelgard trying to land a single blow only for Byleth to remain just out of reach. The longer it went on the more attuned Edelgard became with her partner. When Caspar would let out a battlecry- his loud disposition instinctively drawing their foes attention- she would use his brashness as cover to try and corner Byleth. Managing to force her to deflect the blows instead of dodging them. Yet always there was a gap- an opening she used to escape from. The sun beat down on them. Edelgard could feel her sweat beginning to soak into her clothes. Her muscles began to tire from the near constant exercise. Byleth in contrast remained unfazed. Just when she was about ready to admit defeat the chance they had been waiting for appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard brought her weapon down at the same time Caspar swung with a sideways slash. Between them Byleth caught Caspar’s sword with her own, wooden blades grinding together with enough force she’s surprised they didn’t snap. The axe on the other hand was halted by Byleth’s forearm intercepting it just below the axehead. As Edelgard suspected she’s wearing her armguards beneath her uniform. The three stood locked in place. The two attackers unable to make their target budge while the defender made no move to escape. Instead Byleth stood there staring straight ahead, waiting. Her back left completely open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ferdinand!” Edelgard had almost forgotten that this ws a three on one match. Focusing more on how to take down their slippery foe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to partake in an unfair battle.” He called back from where he stood at the edge of the arena. “Ganging up on a lone opponent is below a noble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth let’s out a long, deep sigh Her eyes narrowing a fraction. It’s the only warning Edelgard gets before she moves. The ex-mercenary bends her knees, shifting all of the weight pressing against her lower. Forcing Edelgard and Caspar to move closer to keep her pinned. Then two things happen at once. Byleth takes a step backwards before releasing all the pressure she was using to hold their attacks at bay. With her resistance suddenly gone both Caspar and Edelgard are flung forward into each other. Bodies colliding with a painful smack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world spins for a solid five seconds before raligning itself. Edelgard recovers just in time to witness Byleth headbutting Ferdinand, his weapon in her grasp. He falls onto his back with a thud. Ferdinand clutches at his forehead and groans, when he tries to adjust to a sitting position he’s pushed back down. The tip of the training spear plunged into the ground centimeters from his head. Byleth stands over him, staring down with a frighteningly vacant expression. Completely different from her usual indifferent look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you see your ally fighting an opponent they cannot beat, will you sit back and watch them die?” There isn’t a single fluctuation in Byleth’s tone. Each word coming out clipped, a blade cutting clean through paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I would never- never do such a-” Still dazed from the blow to the head, Ferdinand fumbles trying to get out his words. The mercenary cut him off before he could finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have slit their throats at any moment while you stood there and watched.” She lifts her foot off of his chest. Letting the spear fall from her grasp. The sound it makes when it hits the dirt makes Ferdinand flinch. “If you want to throw your life away in the name of “fairness” go ahead. But if you let your sense of “honor” get others killed then I’ll cut you down myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response Byleth turns on her heel and marches out of the training area. Nobody dared to move even after her departure, not even to breath. Seeing their normally calm classmate seething with a silent rage had caught even Jeralt off guard. Their teacher is the first to break the stillness. Rubbing the bridge of his nose with a sigh. This was not how he had intended for things to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright all of you shut your mouths already, unless you want to swallow flies.” Whether Jeralt was being serious or not it was enough to get their attention. “Hresvelg, Bergliez, you were clumsy at first but eventually found a good flow.” The two beamed at the praise. With Edelgard standing a little straighter and Caspar pumping his fist into the air. “Aegir you… Well I don’t think I need to say anything.” Ferdinand lowered his head without uttering any more complaints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor-” Edelgard started only to immediately be interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt shall I go check on Byleth?” Even with how little time they’ve known each other it’s safe to say such an outburst is unusual for the ex-mercenary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I doubt she went far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His assumption ended up being more accurate then Edelgard suspects even he thought. For she finds Byleth seated just outside of the training grounds. Positioned so she could not be seen from inside it. Sitting on the ground with her left leg stretched out and her right tucked under it. Eyes closed and body lax as though she were sleeping. However when Edelgard approaches one eye snaps open to appraise the intruder. Upon seeing who it was she relaxed once again. Averting her gaze from the princess’s, embarrassed at having lost control like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I did that.” Byleth admitted when Edelgard sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ferdinand’s stubbornness can be rather infuriating.” Goddess knows she’s been on the receiving end of his tirades more times then she could hope to count. For some reason the Aegir heir sees fit to frequently lecture a </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the importance of nobility. “Besides if you hadn’t I would have given him quite the scolding myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff escapes Byleth. It takes Edelgard a moment to realize that it was her version of a laugh. It was a brief sound, hardly distinguishable from a sigh, yet it brought warmth to her chest all the same. The ex-mercenary doesn’t offer any verbal response and that’s fine with her. It doesn’t take a genius to realize Byleth is a quiet person by nature. These stretches of silence that accompany her aren’t uncomfortable by any means. In its own way it's even comforting. She’s perfectly content to simply enjoy another’s presence. There’s no pressure to try to keep the conversation going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With nothing but the sounds echoing from the training grounds to occupy her attention, Edelgard replays their bout in her mind. Byleth had effortlessly danced around them. Dodging when they attacked alone, blocking when they worked in tandem. Never initiating, only reacting. Letting Edelgard and Caspar try to hit her as many times as they had liked. Then once Byleth was satisfied with what she saw, she gave them the opening they so desperately sought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ferdinand was right about one thing though.” Byleth peaks up at her through her bangs. The unevenness to them simultaneously bothers Edelgard immensely and is also charming in its own way. “It wasn’t a fair fight at all. You weren’t even trying yet we couldn’t do anything against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sparring is about learning, not winning.” She straightens her posture, a small frown marring her beautiful features. “If I had actually tried you wouldn’t have learned anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but that doesn’t make it any less frustrating.” It’s hard not to be at least somewhat miffed when proof that Edelgard still has a long way to go is right in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to take you on seriously then you just have to get stronger.” Had it been anyone else who said that, she would have taken it as an insult. But with Byleth there was an earnestness to it that could only be perceived as encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on the name Hresvelg that before we graduate we will come to face each other as equals.” It felt a little silly to say that out loud, however Edelgard meant it. Not only because she genuinely wished to improve her skills but because she found herself wanting to impress Byleth. Fighting is one of the few things the stoic woman has shown genuine interest in. In fact the way she had glided around the arena had almost been playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it.” The way Byleth’s eyes sparkle only confirms that suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should probably be rejoining the rest of the class. Yet instead Edelgard wants to stay right there, with Byleth relaxing beside her. With nothing to bother them except the grunts from the training grounds. Edelgard decides to take a gamble. She leans to the side so that her head is resting against Byleth’s shoulder. The other stiffens for a moment, caught off guard by the act, but makes no objections. Let’s Edelgard lay against her. In the end they never do go back to class that day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behold! What was originally going to be chapter 4 before it grew a mind of it's own! Also I swear I'm not intentionally switching back and forth between By and El's povs for this, it just kinda ended up that way and looks like will continue to be that way for a while. Actually it'd feel kinda weird to suddenly break this pattern this fic has developed so maybe I'll start intentionally doing it. As always hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice day to be outside. The weather is pleasant and the sky clear. Birds casually going about their business, singing their songs. Perfect for running through an open field into the reach of your foes. Edelgard lifted her axe just in time to block the edge of a spear. Her opponent is ruthless, his raw strength greater than her own. Her saving grace being how his chosen weapon is more about precision than strength. Edelgard deflected his next blow before increasing the distance between them. Using that brief moment of respite to contemplate her options. Except the time she had to do so was cut short by an arrow whizzing past her head. She clenched her teeth and glared at the treeline it came from.</p><p>Byleth watched it all from where those not participating sat on a nearby hill. The elevation gives them a perfect view of almost the entirety of the chosen arena. She leaned forward from her spot, mindlessly picking at the grass at her feet. Byleth wanted to be down there with them. Fighting alongside her classmates in this little game. However only four students plus the house leader could partake in the mock battle. This competition is both a friendly game and a test of sorts to gauge both the teacher’s and student's capabilities. They all have great potential but are too inexperienced. Too used to fighting in an arena where no lives are on the line.</p><p><em> “This is strange.” </em>Sothis sat beside her, equally entranced by the show for a completely different reason. The ex-mercenary glances at her classmates. All of them too preoccupied by the match to pay her any mind.</p><p>“What is?” Despite Sothis’s strange ability to be able to read her thoughts Byleth finds herself preferring to verbally speak to her. It makes her feel a little less crazy when she does.</p><p><em> “From what I’ve gathered so far this academy serves two purposes: To teach the future leaders of Fodlan how to do their jobs and to give them an opportunity to forge connections with other future lords and house heads.” </em> The ghost frowned, glaring at nothing in particular as she voiced her thoughts. <em> “Yet dividing the classes by county and pitting them against each other like this seems contradictory to that second point.” </em></p><p>“Practicing is the best way to learn how to fight. Doing it like this let’s them get used to fighting alongside others, strategizing, and taking and giving orders.”</p><p><em> “I know that but it feels almost as if they’re encouraging the three countries to go into conflict with one another.” </em> As soon as she finished speaking Sothis grimaced. That sounded a lot less ridiculous in her head then it does out loud. <em> “Maybe this time I’m the one overthinking things.” </em></p><p>While Byleth wouldn’t know anything about that specifically, she can agree the way the academy handles certain things is strange. Borderline incompitant even from what they’ve observed. When it comes to the Black Eagles combat capabilities it’s a mixed bag of trainees of all skill levels. From excelling at their craft all the way to having no experience whatsoever. Having all of them train under the same instructor and be given the same lessons is incredibly inefficient. Either the more experienced have their growth stunted waiting for the inexperienced to catch up or those inexperienced end up being taught skills beyond their current capabilities. No matter which the teacher goes with, their instructions will end up being a waste of time for some of their students. That’s not even taking into consideration their vastly different skill sets either. Instructions on the proper stance with a sword are useless to lance wielders.</p><p><em> “It’s like trying to train a dog and a horse the exact same way.” </em>Sothis finishes that thought for her. </p><p>“It’s not our business how the academy chooses to operate.” If they want to do things incompetently then that’s their choice. Byleth may be a student but she doesn’t feel like one. Rather she feels more like a spectator watching the comings and goings of the classroom.</p><p><em> “No but it is your father’s.” </em> The two grow quiet after that. It doesn’t seem like Rhea will let them leave anytime soon. In fact she seems intent to force them to work under her for the rest of their lives. Byleth isn’t sure how she feels about that. <em> “Maybe we shouldn’t think about that yet. There’s too much we don’t know.” </em></p><p>They turn their attention back to the match just in time to see Caspar narrowly avoid an arrow. It's fascinating how the personalities of each house showed through their strategies. The Golden Deer had taken full advantage of their starting point, which was close to a cluster of trees. Using the shrubbery to hide and sniping at their foes once their backs were turned. Byleth can even make out a few traps that had hastily been laid out. Obvious enough that no one would actually fall for them but their mere presence made the other houses hesitant to encroach on their territory. Whoever was commanding the Deer were relying more on their brains then their brawns to win. </p><p>The Blue Lions on the other hand were their complete opposite. Easily the strongest out of the classes when it comes to raw strength, as Faerghus puts great emphasis on its military might. Meaning every noble receives at least basic knight training. However their skills are wasted by their far more brash tactics. Charging straight into the fray, attempting to win with brute force alone. Were this a real battle they’d be throwing themselves into their deaths. The only reason they’ve not been taken out yet is because the Deer don’t want to be the Eagles sole focus. A few of the Lions occasionally being rescued by an errant arrow.</p><p>At the rate things are currently going it looks like the Deer will easily claim victory. They’ve sustained the least damage so far on top of having the terrain advantage. Except there tides of battle can fluctuate at a rapid rate. When one side believes their victory is guaranteed they tend to let their guard down. They stop watching the shadows, focusing only on the threats right in front of them. Something Jeralt has seen happen time and time again. Something he knows exactly how to take advantage of. While everyone else is watching where the Eagles and Lions clash with the Deer peppering them with arrows, Byleth watches a shadow slink through the trees.</p><p>The Deer take notice only after one of theirs was taken out in a single swift, silent strike. That’s all it took for their whole plan to fall apart. What they had gleefully used as a safety net suddenly became their downfall. The underbrush obscuring the invaders path, trees serving as shields from the arrows pelted their way. Without the Deer distracting them the Eagles were free to clean up the remaining Lions. Once their rivals were dealt with nothing was left to stop the Eagles from going after their prey. The mock battle came to a swift end. By the time Byleth reached where the contestants had gathered, the Deer had completely surrounded the catalyst of their defeat.</p><p>“You scared the hell out of me Petra! I thought I was dead for real when you hit me.” A girl with bright pink hair and a training axe complained. Having been the first to be taken out by the other girl. “How’d you sneak up on us like that?”</p><p>“I have much experience hunting in dense jungles.” Petra beamed at the praise she was being showered with. At first she had been startled when the Deer surrounded her, but now she was grateful for the chance to make new friends.</p><p>“It was a risky move going in by yourself like that. If you had stepped in one of our traps it would have been over for you.” Claude, the ring leader of his class, was practically giddy with excitement. They might have lost but after seeing a display like that he can’t be mad.</p><p>“Jeralt said your trapping skills are sloppy so I did not need to fear them.” The heir of house Reigan nearly choked on air, having not expected to be so bluntly insulted like that. </p><p>“Your plan was pretty good kid, but I knew there was no way you had enough time to properly hide any of your toys.” Jeralt supplemented, having approached them to make sure his student wasn’t getting picked on by a few sore losers.</p><p>“See! I said there’s no way you guys could win against Jeralt but you didn’t believe me.” A red head that Byleth has caught not so subtly glaring at her from afar boasted to the others. </p><p>Byleth turned her attention away from them to see the other students in similar states. Cluttering together with their former opponents offering various praises to their performances. The three classes became indistinguishable from each other with how they’d separated into mixed groups. Byleth passed them by with little interest. Not entirely sure herself what she was hoping to find. Beside her Sothis sighed and shook her head. Mumbling something along the lines of how she’s a “dense fool” to which Byleth ignored. Too distracted by a familiar voice reaching her ears to think to ask what she meant.</p><p>“You fought well Dimitri but your strategizing skills could use some work.” Edelgard and the prince of Faerghus stood separated from the rest. The other students seemed fit to give the two royalty some space. A sentiment Byleth didn’t share. “If you wished to lure us out your way, sending Ashe out by himself was not how to do it.”</p><p>“I had thought that he would be able to retreat back to us before he could get taken out. I hadn’t expected the Deer to immediately target him as well.” Dimitri said rather sheepishly. So he had been acting as commander for the Lions.</p><p>“They took out Hubert on our side first as well, ensuring they had the range advantage.” Which was how the Eagles had even noticed their ploy. The Deer had done a good job of remaining hidden until they were ready to strike. Something that had frustrated Edelgard to know end. The only thing that held her back from charging straight at Claude had been Jeralt’s unwavering command. </p><p>“Ah Byleth.” Dimitri is the first to notice her approach. She offers him a small nod as a way of greeting. “I’ll admit I was disappointed when I realized you weren’t participating.”</p><p>“It truly was a shame. I was eager to fight beside you once again.” Upon seeing her Edelgard’s smile seemed to shift. Changing to something almost softer.</p><p>“Dad said it wouldn’t be much of a fight if both of us were there.” Which after seeing the other classes in action Byleth agrees with. They still have a lot to learn when it comes to fighting.</p><p>“Careful, if the wrong person hears you say that they might think you're looking down on them.” Edelgard’s eyes were sparkling, attention fully focused on her own classmate. </p><p>Dimitri looked between the two girls who only had eyes for each other. Seemingly having forgotten he was even there. He took no offense to it. In fact he was just happy that the mercenary they’d all but dragged to Garreg Mach with them was getting along with her classmates. It was nice to see this new side to Edelgard as well. Not wanting to be a third wheel, Dimitri figured it was time to take his leave.</p><p>“Well I should go check on my classmates. El let’s give Claude our complaints later about his underhanded tactics.” He gave the much shorter royalty a brief pat on the shoulder before jogging over to where his own friends stood.</p><p>The nickname had Byleth’s eyes widening a fraction. Dimitri doesn’t seem like the type to use them. He must be rather close to Edelgard to call her by a nickname. Considering their respective positions they’ve no doubt known each other for a long time. For some reason that thought made her chest feel uncomfortably tight. It’s almost like something is squeezing her insides really hard. What a strange feeling.</p><p><em> “Hey aren’t you forgetting to do something?” </em> Byleth almost flinched when Sothis suddenly popped in. The ghost’s presence had completely slipped her mind. She also has no idea what Sothis is talking about. <em> “This girl worked hard during the mock battle so it’s only right that you praise her.” </em></p><p>Oh right! Good work is something that should be encouraged to let the other know they’re on the right track. While Byleth has never praised anyone herself before it couldn’t hurt to simply mimic how her father would when she was learning to fight. She places her hand atop Edelgard’s head, the small princess jerks her head towards Byleth. Confusion bubbling in those lilac pools.</p><p>“You fought well.” Byleth is fully aware how monotone her speech always is. She lightly kneads the top of Edelgard’s head in hopes it helps get across the genuity of her words. “Good job.”</p><p>Edelgard stares up at her, cheeks darkening to a brilliant pink. Quickly melting under the attention. Leaning slightly into the hand caressing her. The tightness within Byleth’s chest became replaced with a more airy feeling. A lightness that helped her come to a realization. So this is what people mean when they call something cute. For that was the only word that aptly described Edelgard in that precise moment. Not only that Byleth can’t help but take note of how soft her hair is. A complete contrast to her own coarse locks. It kind of makes her want to nuzzle her cheek against Edelgard’s hair.</p><p>“Alright everyone!” The shout made them both jump. Edelgard quickly pulled away from Byleth’s touch, miming a cough in a poor attempt to cover her blush. While the princess turns to Seteth- who had been acting as the referee for the mock battle- Byleth refused to look away from Edelgard. “Let’s make our way back to Garreg Mach! You can continue your discussions there!”</p><p>A few calls of acknowledgement echoed throughout the student body. Edelgard risked a peak back at Byleth. Only to immediately look away again. Her face darkening to a deep red that reached even the tips of her ears. It made Byleth want to caress her again. She would have had Sothis not grabbed her hand with a shake of her head. Reluctantly she complied. Without another word they followed the rest of the student body back to the monastery. The entire time Edelgard refused to look in her direction. Byleth doesn’t know why that fact makes her disappointed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edelgard your praise kink is showing. Also whenever a fic explores jealousy in Edeleth its always Edelgard that's the one who gets jealous, at least from all the times I've seen it. But I say fuck that, let Byleth be the jealous one. It actually makes more sense for her to be the one who gets jealous in this context too. She's still a stranger to pretty much everyone while on the other hand Edelgard is already rather familiar with most of the other characters. Plus its funner to write a character who doesn't even understand the concept of jealousy getting jealous. Which is something I fully plan to explore more of in future chapters so look forward to that! Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard von Hresvelg is the ninth child of Emperor Ionius. Her whole life everyone outside of her family has treated her with a certain decorum of respect. While many of her peers are far more laid back then is typical for people of their status they still keep a respectable distance. Caspar in his boundless excitement is often prone to playfully tackling others yet he has never done so to Edelgard. While Linhardt is prone to speaking his mind he keeps his more candid criticisms about her polite. Dorothea is something of a huge flirt, sometimes seriously but mostly teasingly, yet has never made any passes at the princess. These are only a few examples of her peers minding their manners in Edelgard’s presence. Byleth on the other hand holds no such reservations. What she had done after the mock battle is proof of that.</p><p>Not even Edelgard’s siblings would dare do such a thing to her. It was nothing short of disrespectful. To treat royalty in such a manner is practically a capital offense! It was incongruous, completely unheard of, it- it felt <em> good </em>. The hand atop her head gently caressing her hair, the praise that accompanied the gesture. Byleth looked at her not as the ninth princess of an empire but as just Edelgard. The memory of that moment alone was enough to make her cheeks flush and her heart pound. This cannot stand. She will not let her pride be sullied like this. Edelgard von Hresvelg will not be outdone by someone so innocently naive.</p><p>Thus the next day she recruited Hubert’s assistance, without telling him what the purpose of the preparations she needed his help with were. Not that she even needed to if the look he shot her once she had asked was anything to go by. If Hubert had any comment on the matter itself he remained silent about it. Undertaking her requests easily enough. The topic of the person this endeavor was aimed at on the other hand was a different matter entirely. Eventually breaking the comfortable silence hanging over them as they worked.</p><p>“I have been looking into our unorthodox classmate this past week.” He was working on smoothing out the table cloth they had just put down when he finally spoke. Edelgard let out a sigh from where she was going over a set of various teas, debating which one would be best.</p><p>“I understand it is your job to ensure my safety but there was hardly any need to do a background check on her.” Picking bergamot is tempting, as it’s her favorite, however she’s trying to think of which one Byleth would like the most. Does she even like tea?</p><p>“I have conducted an investigation on all of our classmates. It wouldn’t be fair if I left her out now would it?” The grin Hubert shoots her would appear malicious to anyone else.</p><p>“Since you feel the need to bring this up to me I take it something about your investigation caught your eye.” Edelgard temporarily abandons the teas to give her retainer her full attention.</p><p>“That’s right. She is rather infamous- practically a living myth. A woman who can cut down entire platoons without batting an eye.” Hubert paused dramatically, making sure to match her gaze before continuing. “A demon of the battlefield.”</p><p>“While I can confidently say she is indeed skilled I wouldn’t go that far.” The princess sighed over her friend’s theatrics. Sometimes she wonders if he would feel right at home on a stage play. He certainly has the menacing flair to make a good villain. “It’s not like you to take interest in such blatant overexaggerations.” </p><p>“It is the latter part that fascinates me.” Hubert looked over the table, satisfied he began to set up the teapot on it. “People in Fodlan do not call someone a demon lightly- an Ashen Demon to be exact. I am still working to figure out where exactly that moniker came from or when people started using it.”</p><p>“And you think this nickname means we should be wary of her?” Edelgard selected a teabag from the bunch. If it starts to boil now it should be done just in time.</p><p>“I don’t have enough information to say for sure. However wouldn’t you agree that it’s interesting?”</p><p>Edelgard can’t deny that. Throughout history there have existed plenty of warriors who have distinguished themselves on the battlefield. Some valiant knights who single handedly turned the tides of a war, others brigands who wrought so much destruction their names became known throughout the entire land. Each earning a unique title to go along with their achievements. Out of all the examples Edelgard knew from top of her head not even the more heinous criminals out there have been dubbed demons. Which begged the question of what exactly made people associate Byleth with such creatures.</p><p>It couldn’t possibly due to a crime she had committed. If that were the case Hubert would know about it by now. Not only that the woman in question is far too kind for Edelgard to imagine she’d hurt a fly, not one that didn’t deserve it at least. Perhaps it could have originated from the survivors of a bandit gang she helped fell? An exaggerated warning they had whispered to their fellows. Eventually evolving into a bogeyman of sorts that instills fear into the hearts of criminals instead of children. Something along those lines seems far more logical to Edelgard. </p><p>Regardless, if Byleth is as stoic on the battlefield as she normally is then the princess could understand why others would label her as something to be feared. Witnessing someone kill another with a completely vacant countenance is nothing short of unnerving. Edelgard would be lying if she claimed she didn’t find the older woman intimidating at all. However it's hard to label this so-called “Ashen Demon” as outright terrifying when she is staring down the treats presented to her like they’d grown legs. Edelgard could barely contain her amusement over the sight before her. Byleth was so clearly out of her element. Not in the sense that she was nervous, but in that she had no idea what to do. It was nothing short of adorable.</p><p>“Are you waiting for them to jump into your mouth on their own?” It took all of Edelgard’s willpower not to snicker at the completely bemused look Byleth shot her. She didn’t want the ex-mercenary to think she was mocking her.</p><p>“I’ve never had anything this fancy before.” Byleth tentatively took one of the treats, studying it. Edelgard took a sip of her tea- in the end she did go with bergamot-in an attempt to hide her amusement. She would hardly consider biscuits fancy.</p><p>“Living in the academy must be quite different from what you’re used to then. I hope you are adjusting alright?” Though it was a statement the princess worded it like a question. </p><p>“I have a bed with a roof and good food. That’s all I really need.” Byleth took an experimental bite. Once the treat met her tongue her eyes widened. The remainder of the biscuit quickly vanished. “There’s a lot of things I didn’t know before coming here.”</p><p>“Such as?” Edelgard nudged the plate closer to the ex-mercenary. She devoured them with a gusto that would put even Caspar to shame.</p><p>“I’ve heard people mention the goddess and the church before, but I didn’t know it was <em> this </em>big of a deal.” Byleth stopped just long enough to speak and to gesture around them. To the monastery grounds and the grand cathedral that looms over it.</p><p>“That’s something rather important not to know.” Edelgard’s eyebrows rose to her hairline. “The Church of Serios has been intimately integrated into Fodlan’s culture since the founding of the empire.” While she knows commoners often receive little to no education when it comes to history, one doesn’t even need to be told to realize how important the church is to Fodlan.</p><p>“We mostly stuck to small villages and the territories of lesser lords. And when we did visit bigger towns it was just to pass through them.” Byleth tilts her head to the side. “Maybe that’s why I never realized.”</p><p>“In that case I would be more than happy to show you around Enbarr someday. The imperial capital is quite the sight to behold.” The mental image of walking through the streets of her home with Byleth made Edelgard’s stomach flutter. Some of her siblings would no doubt try to intervene. She would have to ask Hubert to keep them at bay to the best of his abilities.</p><p>“I’m not sure if Rhea would let me.” Words mumbled barely above a breath broke Edelgard out of her fantasy. Byleth was staring down at her tea with her lips pressed in a fine line. A slight crease beginning to form against her brow.</p><p>“I don’t understand, why would you need Rhea’s permission to visit Enbarr?” Pleasant thoughts of showing off her home were washed away in favor of confusion.</p><p>“Originally she wanted to make me a knight but her assistant wouldn’t let her.” The corner of her lips slanted down. Byleth’s eyes narrowed as they remained locked onto the warm liquid. “The whole reason I ended up as a student is so she could make me a knight without anyone questioning it.”</p><p>Edelgard latched onto her wording, noting how not once did Byleth mention she herself wanted to go down this path. Rather she seems firmly against the idea. If the way she’s glaring at the table is any indication. Edelgard had automatically assumed Byleth and Jeralt had taken on their current positions of their own volition but that doesn’t appear to be the case. In fact, that makes her question why Jeralt had decided to leave the Knights of Seiros in the first place. If he wanted to change his career path that would be one thing but mercenary work isn’t all that different from what knights do. This might be something worth looking into when she has the chance.</p><p>“But is that what you want?” If the archbishop is indeed using her position to strong arm the two Eisner’s into working under her, then Edelgard will have some strong words for her. Consequences be damned.</p><p>“I don’t know. I never thought I’d be anything other than a mercenary.”</p><p>“If you decide you do not wish to remain here my offer from before still stands.” Edelgard gave her a reassuring smile. “I doubt even the archbishop could refuse to let you accept a job offer that has come directly from an imperial heir.”</p><p>“You said you wanted me to work for the empire but you never said what I’d be doing.” Edelgard felt like she had just been slapped. Right, she had completely neglected to do that. So eager to get closer to Byleth it had completely slipped her mind.</p><p>“I was hoping you would work directly under me, as my own personal knight.” It felt embarrassing to admit out loud. A princess and her knight, something straight out of a storybook. “But if you are not comfortable with that position then we could discuss other options.” Edelgard honestly didn’t care about the specifics as long as it meant she could be close to Byleth.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” It wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a hard no either. Edelgard counted that alone as a small victory. Yet she couldn’t help but fear what would happen if Byleth shot her offer down. It’s possible circumstances would never allow them to see each other again.</p><p>“Regardless of your choice I do hope we can continue to grow closer even after we graduate.” Though Edelgard’s words were declared with confidence she nervously fiddled with her teacup. Byleth glances up at her. Her cornflower eyes shining under the evening light.</p><p>“I’d like that too.”</p><p>How sly. Edelgard had set this whole thing up with hopes of turning the tables on the ex-mercenary. Wanting to try to fluster her this time. Instead once again it was the princess who felt herself blushing from ear to ear. How could she not be completely enraptured by how softly Byleth had said that? It's almost pitiful how much of an effect this woman has on her already. Not that she was complaining.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That feeling when you've had a chapter done for like a whole ass week but you forgot to post it. WHOOPS. I guess that's just what happens when you've got pre-written chapters instead of posting em as soon as their finished. Ya sometimes forget which ones you've posted and which ones ya haven't. Though this is the last of the pre-written chapters I had for this since I started working on some of my other fics for a bit. But yeah Edeleths first tea COUGHdateCOUGH time. Although the conversation turns a bit more serious then Edelgard was expecting. Resulting in her learning some interesting things and having a few questions about Rhea's intentions. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avoiding the cathedral has been laughably easy. The giant stone goliath is tucked away from everything else in the monastery. With the great bridge over the canyon being the only way in and out. Not only that as far as Byleth could tell the grandiose building’s only purpose is to serve as a place of worship. Thus she would have had no reason to go anywhere near it even if she weren’t avoiding the damn thing. It might be childish of her to do so but Byleth doesn’t care. The two times she had stepped into the cathedral (the first to meet the archbishop, and the second time to report which house she had chosen) the air there just felt <em> wrong</em>. She couldn’t explain how or why, only that she doesn’t like it. That she doesn’t want anything to do with it. Byleth’s instincts haven’t always been right but the amount of times they’ve saved her life make up for that fact. So she’s not about to ignore them yet.</p><p>Even when Sothis expressed interest in the building she never encouraged her to go near it. More interested in the history of the place than the actual building itself. Though she had never said it aloud Byleth can just tell that Sothis agrees with her decision. It’s not as strong as Sothis’s ability to tell what the mercenary she’s bound to is thinking, but their connection definitely isn’t a one way street. It should probably bother Byleth how acutely the ghost is able to pick through her mind. Responding to her thoughts as though she had spoken them out loud. Yet she can’t bring herself to think badly of Sothis. The ghost hasn’t shown any indication of ill intent. That and having someone to help guide her through all these new experiences is comforting. Acting as an anchor that keeps Byleth from getting lost in her own head.</p><p>“Hey, are you Byleth?” A child breaks Byleth out of her musings. A boy with darker skin then most that’s about as big as Sothis. They’ve seen him in passing plenty of times, running errands and delivering messages to the staff. “Lady Rhea has summoned you.”</p><p>“Why?” A chill of panic shoots down Byleth’s spine. Talking to the archbishop means going to the cathedral.</p><p>“Does it matter? If Lady Rhea wants to see you then you see her.” The boy crossed his arms and glared at Byleth as though she were the child here. That sort of attitude would have been laughed at among the mercenaries. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m pretty busy.”</p><p><em> “How rude. He didn’t even introduce himself.” </em> Sothis watched him go without even attempting to mask her ire. It was forgotten as quickly as it had flared up. <em> “He’s right though, we can’t ignore a summons from the archbishop herself. Let’s just get this over with.” </em></p><p>That was how Byleth found herself stepping into the one place she really does not want to be. Despite how large and open each room of the cathedral is it somehow still feels claustrophobic. The high walls and slanted ceiling loom overhead threateningly. The statues of the saints feel as though they’re watching her every move with their lifeless eyes. The thing that really catches Byleth off guard this time is when she enters the audience chamber. There definitely wasn’t a table in here last time. It's such a slight change that can be so easily explained. It really wouldn’t take much to drag a table from somewhere else into here. Yet it still startles Byleth all the same.</p><p>“Relax child, you are not in trouble.” Rhea on the other hand mistakes her surprise for nervousness. Which isn’t exactly far from the truth either. With some encouragement Byeth finds herself sitting stiffly across from the archbishop. Her gaze locked onto the cup offered to her. “There’s no better way to spend my breaks between offering blessings to the faithful then enjoying a cup of tea. I thought it’d be nice to have company this time.”</p><p>If it was merely company she wanted there are dozens of other people that would have been a better choice. Byleth swallows down that retort before it can escape by taking a sip. It’s much sweeter than the tea she had with Edelgard, too sweet actually. To the point where it tastes almost artificial. Honey, that’s what the taste is. Too much honey had been mixed into it. Still Byleth drinks it without complaint. Food is still food regardless of whether she likes it or not. Across from her Rhea watches her expectantly. Waiting for a response. Even when the silence begins to stretch on for an uncomfortably long time the archbishop makes no move to break it. Byleth shifts her weight to try to get more comfortable. Mulling over what to say.</p><p>“You must meet a lot of different kinds of people.” Is what she eventually settles on. Mumbling it weakly between sips. It's not much but it seems to please the other woman regardless.</p><p>“That’s right. People from all over Fodlan, and sometimes outside of it, flock here. As archbishop it is my duty to welcome all of them and teach them the ways of the goddess.” Rhea sat a little straighter as she spoke. Beaming with pride over her work. “But enough about me, how has your time in the academy been so far?”</p><p>“It’s different from what I’m used to but not bad.” Byleth could feel herself begin to relax a little. Knowing that this impromptu meeting is a check up of sorts made being there far more bearable.</p><p>“What of the other students? Have they been accommodating?” In fact it's starting to feel like an overbearing mother pressing her kid about their day. Or that’s what Byleth thinks an apt comparison would be. She wouldn't really know. Rather than dwelling on that train of thought she works on answering the archbishop's question.</p><p>After that first day the other eagles had become more conscious of her personal space. Caspar had asked to spar with her on multiple occasions, while Hubert often asked about her exploits as a mercenary. Dorothea had attempted to start conversation multiple times but the topics weren’t anything Byleth was familiar with. The rest of the eagles hadn’t made any attempts to approach her yet. She hasn’t had much of a chance to speak with anyone from the other classes either since everyone had been preparing for the mock battle. Though Claude had tried to bribe her to give away some of their tactics, which <em> might </em>have been a joke. Overall so far no one had necessarily given her a bad impression.</p><p>“They’re eager and energetic and good people.” As Byleth set her cup down she couldn’t help but think of when she’d been sitting across from Edelgard instead. How the gentle glow of evening had wrapped around her. A weird fuzzy feeling began to bubble in Byleth’s chest. “Edelgard is very nice. She’s helped me a lot.”</p><p>“I would expect nothing less of the leader of the Black Eagles house.” A lantern seemed to light up in Rhea’s head. The mention of the princess having reminded her of something. “Were you aware that the first emperor of Adrestia was crowned by Saint Seiros? In a manner of speaking Wilhelm was chosen by the goddess herself to rule.”</p><p><em> “That actually makes me wonder something.” </em> Sothis, who had been silent since they entered, flits into the corner of Byleth’s vision. Making her lose whatever response had been budding at the tip of her tongue. <em> “If Seiros was just a saint why is it called the “Church of Seiros”? Why not name it after the goddess they worship?” </em></p><p>“Why is the church named after a saint?” Byleth repeated the question for Rhea to hear, which caught the archbishop off guard. Sothis groaned and smacked her own forehead.</p><p>“Seiros was the one who founded the church, she had sacrificed everything to spread the word of the goddess to the people of Fodlan.” The archbishop spoke slowly. Carefully considering her words before bringing them to light. “Were it not for her unyielding devotion Fodlan would not be the blessed land that it is today.”</p><p><em> “Naming the religion you founded after yourself seems pretty narcissistic if you ask me.” </em> Sothis leans her head against the table. Byleth silently agrees but concedes it's possible someone else had named the religion that. <em> “Either way it’s basically saying that a saint is more important than the god they supposedly worship. If I was the goddess then I’d be pretty pissed!” </em></p><p>“Your father hasn’t taught you much in regards to matters of the faith has he?” Rhea quietly clicks her tongue. Byleth can practically feel the sheer disapproval over that fact. “In that case you should take part in the weekly sermons. It will help you feel closer to the goddess.”</p><p>It’s only natural for the head of the church to encourage others to attend services. She wouldn’t be a very good archbishop if she didn’t. But just as Rhea often meets with the faithful Byleth has frequently encountered leaders. Whether it be the mayors of small towns or lesser lords seeking the service of mercenaries it didn’t matter. Byleth knows the difference between someone making a request and giving an order. In this case she can say with utmost certainty that the archbishop’s words are the latter. Byleth places her hand flat on the table, to which Sothis immediately rests her own on top of.</p><p>“I’ll attend.” Against her own desires Byleth accepts. The smile the archbishop gives her is almost blinding, and not necessarily in a good way.</p><p>The rest of the conversation was uneventful. With Rhea asking what Byleth likes about the monastery and how Jeralt was faring so far. Once Byleth stepped outside of the cathedral she felt like she could breathe again. Rays of sunlight pleasantly warming her skin. A welcome reprieve from the chill of stone walls. She’s not even sure why she dislikes being in there so much. Only that she’s going to hate it just as much when she inevitably steps foot in it again.</p><p><em> “It could have gone worse.” </em> Sothis glides beside her, mock swimming through the air. <em> “And hey a bunch of students must attend the sermons. We can use it as a chance to make more friends!” </em></p><p>Friends huh? Byleth hasn’t thought of anyone as a friend before. Never really got the chance to until now. Before the only people she had ever spent time with were some of the other mercenaries. Even then more times than not it was to help with chores around the camp. She’s not sure if she could consider any of her classmates friends, not yet at least. Calling Edelgard a friend doesn’t feel quite right. It feels too insignificant of a word to accurately describe their relationship. Is it strange that she thinks that?</p><p>
  <em> “Not at all. You’re still pretty new to this whole people thing so it’s only natural to feel confused. You’ll get it eventually.” </em>
</p><p>In other words she just needs to become more accustomed to socializing. Which isn’t really a skill that can be taught but is something learned through experience. Experience that Byleth is sorely lacking. And like with sparring, practicing with the same partner will eventually hurt more than it helps. It will make her so attuned to that one partner’s habits that countering them becomes a habit in itself. Which means she needs to become friends with someone besides Edelgard.</p><p>
  <em> “Someone you share a lot of interests with could be a good person to start with.” </em>
</p><p>That makes sense. Dorothea has been trying to be friends with her but their differences have made that awkward. Now that she thinks about it, Byleth is pretty confident she doesn’t have a lot of common ground with any of the eagles. They don’t seem like the type to be much into fishing or… Actually that’s the only thing Byleth can think of besides fighting. This is another thing that she’s never really considered before coming here. What she likes and doesn’t like. This is hard.</p><p>“Hey you!” The sudden shout forced Byleth out of her thoughts. She looked around to find the source being another student. One with very short red hair and who was staring right at her. Byleth points to herself and tilts her head. “Yeah you, with the huge boobs!”</p><p>Byleth looked down at her own chest while Sothis burst out laughing beside her. In fact the ghost dropped out of the air and began rolling around on the floor. Byleth doesn’t really get what’s so funny. Sothis only laughs harder, she smacks the ground repeatedly with her fist. Too overcome by her amusement to assuage Byleth’s confusion.</p><p>“You’re Jeralt’s kid right?” The redhead doesn’t let her stow in her puzzlement for long. Walking up to her with a fierce determination.</p><p>“Yes?” Byleth thinks she’s seen this girl with Claude a few times. It’s hard to say for sure when there are still so many faces that are unfamiliar to her around here.</p><p>“Hmph, you don’t sound too sure about that.” The redhead looks Byleth up and down. Appraising her in a way no one ever really has before. There’s a hint of hostility there, but not in the sense that this girl wants her dead. “I challenge you to a duel!”</p><p>It takes a moment for the challenge to properly click in Byleth’s mind. Duels are common among knights and nobles. They’ll do it to settle a dispute or even occasionally just to show off. There will also be the odd incident where a locked battle will be settled by a duel between the two conflicting parties commanders. To end the stalemate quickly and with as few casualties as possible. Byleth always figured her first time being challenged to a duel would be one of those cases. Not whatever this is.</p><p><em> “Would you look at that? Just when we were talking about it a new friend pops up!” </em>Sothis wipes a nonexistent tear from her eye. Her voice completely breathless from the laughing fit she's trying to recover from.</p><p>Is <em> that </em>what this is? Some sort of friend making ritual that she’s never heard of before? Well it’s not like Byleth knows how to make friends, and it would be rude to refuse. Might as well give it a shot. Worst case scenario she comes out of this with a bruised pride. Not that Byleth plans on losing. Sothis tries and fails to hold back her snickering. This is going to be fun to watch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GAH I FORGOT TO SHARE SOMETHING LAST CHAPTER IN THE AUTHOR’S NOTES! A little bit of dialogue that would have happened if chapter 7 had been from Byleth’s pov. I forgot about it until I opened my notes to start writing this chapter. Better late than never:</p><p>Sothis- “This is rather intimate isn’t it? Two people having tea and snacks in a secluded corner of the monastery, simply enjoying each other’s company.”<br/>Byleth- Too distracted by the sweets and Edelgard’s smile to notice the implication of Sothis’s words.<br/>Sothis- “...It hasn’t even been a full week and you’re already this much of a lost cause.”<br/>Byleth- Is confused.<br/>Sothis-  “Well, I’ll give you two some privacy then. Make sure to tell me all about how it goes when you're done!” *Disapears*<br/>Byleth- Is happy to be alone with Edelgard but is also even more confused.</p><p>Okay now that that’s out of the way about this chapter. I think I speak for all of us when I say Sothis is best gremlin mom/grandmother. Meanwhile Leonie must attempt to prove her dominance over Byleth. To that I wish her the best of luck. I must say one thing I’m loving about this au is that it gives me a lot of freedom over what kind of relationship each character has with Byleth. Without the professor title attached to her I can have them speak a lot more casually and boldly to her then they do in canon. Because let’s be honest Leonie wouldn’t have been as polite as she is if Byleth wasn’t a teacher. I’m not saying she’d be outright rude but that she wouldn’t be suppressing her feelings of rivalry anywhere near as much. And Byleth honey, you are a dumbass and I love you so very much. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There weren’t many things that could genuinely frustrate Edelgard. Mildly annoy her perhaps, but it took a lot to instill genuine anger into her. The more she thought about what Byleth had told her the more agitated she became over it. Made worse by how Rhea had apparently been rather close to Jeralt back when he was captain. To force not just an old friend but his daughter as well to work under her. The archbishop has always given Edelgard the impression of someone rather haughty but this really takes the cake. She has quite a few choice words for Rhea. However Hubert had managed to talk the princess out of directly confronting her. Openly accusing the archbishop of abusing her position is not something that should be done lightly. Not only that there’s too much they don’t know about the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert had agreed to pause his investigations into Byleth in favor of figuring out why Jeralt left Garreg Mach. Which is easier said than done. Twenty years is more than enough time for details to become muddied or outright forgotten. It will take a while to parse out a plausible scenario. Even more so with lessons soon about to begin in full. So Edelgard begrudgingly concedes to taking the patient approach with this matter. In other words, wait for Hubert to come to her with a report on any discoveries he makes. He refuses to let her know the ins and outs of the more questionable side of the Vestra family. Edelgard understands his desire to keep her out of the darker side of Fodlan. The problem is that leaves her with nothing to do but brood over the possibilities. With no schoolwork to distract her Edelgard made her way to the training grounds. Putting her body to work should keep her mind preoccupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the usual sight of small groups and individuals spread about Edelgard finds only one pair in the pits. The rest preferring to watch the match from the sidelines over training themselves. A sense of sympathy filled the princess as she watched Byleth effortlessly dodge swing after swing. The fact that she did so by only just staying out of her opponent’s reach was visibly frustrating Leonie. Edelgard isn’t personally acquainted with the Golden Deer student. The only thing she knows about the redhead is that she’s one of the handful of commoners that had managed to enroll. Not wanting to be another spectator to Leonie’s growing embarrassment, Edelgard slinked around the edge of the training grounds. Stopping when she sees a face among the spectators that she wouldn’t expect to be in the training grounds during her free time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there some tournament going on that I didn’t know about?” Edelgard looked down at the other Golden Deer student. Unlike the other students present she was sitting on the sidelines, focused not on the match but the pages before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out Leonie is a big fan of Professor Jeralt or something.” Lysithea didn’t look up from her book as she answered. Her long, dark hair partially obscuring her face. “Then when she found out he has a daughter she got it in her head that she needed to prove herself by beating her in a duel. I’m only here to make sure Leonie doesn’t hurt herself because she’s too stubborn to admit defeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Byleth is not an easy opponent to deal with, I doubt anyone here could beat her one on one.” The only way Edelgard could honestly see Byleth losing to another student at the moment is if they activated their crests. Even then she’d probably find a way to counter it. After all it doesn’t matter how strong a person is if their hits don’t land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s some pretty high praise but after watching them go at it for an hour I can’t say I disagree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been fighting for an hour?” Edelgard can’t help but be concerned over this bit of information. She doesn’t doubt Byleth’s endurance but doesn’t want the woman to push herself further than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stopped counting after the seventeenth round.” Lysithea merely shrugged, oblivious to the princess’s worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frustrated warcry drew both girls’ attention to the pits. Leonie made the mistake of putting too much force into her swing. Byleth ducked underneath the faux blade and used the other girl’s forward momentum to flip the redhead over her back. The startled yelp shortly followed by a pained grunt echoed throughout the training grounds. A few snickers rang out from the sidelines as a result. Instead of getting up Leonie just lays there panting. It seems she’s reached her limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” On the other hand Byleth appeared rather refreshed as she checked on her opponent. The only indication of their workout being how her hair is more wild than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit all!” Leonie’s shout held little weight with how breathless she was. “I couldn’t even get a hit in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quick on your feet and you have good instincts, but you have the same problem every other student does.” Byleth offers her hand to the defeated girl. At first Edelgard thinks Leonie will reject the assistance with how she tiredly glares at the offending limb. Those fears quickly prove to be for nothing. The ex-mercenary lifts the redhead back onto her feet with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?” Leonie dusts herself off, begrudgingly stepping out of the pit with the other woman following her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all too used to fighting here, where the worst that could happen is a bloody nose.” Byleth pauses when she notices Edelgard. Offering the princess a silent greeting in the form of a slight bow. Which she returns with a smile. “You all need to work on conserving your stamina better and be more flexible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh I can’t even argue against that.” Leonie puts her training sword on one of the racks before plopping down next to her classmate. She looked about ready to take a nap right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally had enough?” Lysithea lowered her book to check on her classmate. Besides a few bruises beginning to form the redhead looks fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m just taking a break.” Leonie reached up, stretching her sore arms above her head. “Gotta say I’m kinda curious to see how you’d fare against her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks. I’d rather not fight if I don’t have to.” Lysithea scrunches her nose in disgust at the thought. She’s far from a pacifist but doesn’t particularly enjoy violence either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>officers </span>
  </em>
  <span>academy you know.” Edelgard points out to her. While she does want to respect a person’s desire not to fight, it's sort of unavoidable if they’re enrolled here.  “From here on out classes should start getting their monthly assignments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monthly assignments?” Byleth cuts in. Slotting herself beside the princess without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a polite way of saying free labor honestly. Delivering supplies, escorting merchants, and the like.” Edelgard explains easily. She imagines this part of their curriculum isn’t too different from the work Byleth has done as a mercenary. “We were returning from one such assignment when we ran into your company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the assignments include fighting?” It seems Byleth also made that connection in her head. There’s always the risk of getting in a scuffle when on the road, especially if you’re carrying goods with you. However there’s a difference between a fight being a possible risk and it being the goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bandit extermination can be something we get assigned yes.” Next to Edelgard, Lysithea tenses at that. For as proud as the deer student can be she is still one of- if not the youngest student currently enrolled in the academy. It'd be stranger if that possibility didn’t make her nervous. “But I don’t imagine we will be given such jobs for quite some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gets the youngest among them to relax. While this is an officers academy not many of its students actually think of it as such. It’s become something of a tradition for noble families to enroll their kids here regardless of if they want to or not. More so for the social aspect that it provides then the practical one. Giving each lineage a chance to mingle with one another, forge connections and perhaps even find a spouse. Whether their children actually succeed in those endevours is another matter entirely. Some are certainly a lot more enthusiastic about the latter part of that equation then others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, I come here for a quick workout but with such fine ladies present I feel motivated to give it my all.” Speak of the devil. Four heads turned to what has to be the biggest shameless flirt to ever grace Garreg Mach’s halls. Sylvain gave them what he probably assumes is a charming smile but to anyone who actually knows him is a sign to look the other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what it takes for you to actually put effort in then I pity Professor Hanneman.” Edelgard shoots back with a bored drawl. Leonie snickered at that, Lysithea turned her attention back to her book, and Byleth appeared more confused than anything else. If he wanted to flirt then he chose the worst people to do it with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? Any respectable knight saves his best side for a beautiful princess.” The wink Sylvain shot her made Edelgard internally shiver, and not in a good way. Even if she wasn’t already interested in someone she would take </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>over Sylvain. Even Ferdinand and he’s at best an annoying, overly competitive brother in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t given the chance to deny Sylvain’s attempts at garnering her favor. Byleth not so subtly moved to stand between them. Acting as a physical barrier to guard Edelgard from the intruder. She doesn’t know if it was his words or her own negativity that prompted this protective reaction from Byleth. In the end it didn’t really matter. The fact reminans that the princess found herself incredibly pleased with this turn of events. If Sylvain was at all bothered by the interruption he didn’t show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be the new student, Sylvain Gautier at your service.” He gave a flourished bow that was intentionally exaggerated before giving her an appreciative once over. “Got to say everyone’s severely undersold how gorgeous you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever reaction Sylvain was trying to get out of Byleth it certainly wasn’t this. She stared at him unblinking, her expression completely passive while her body spoke a different language. Feet spread apart and spine lax. Her chin lowered instead of tilted up to properly meet his gaze. The only reason Edelgard recognizes the meaning behind her stance is because she’s seen it before. In that morning at Remire as the bandits began breaking through the foliage. Byleth was studying Sylvain not as another student but as an enemy. Were her blade iron instead of wood he would have already been cut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What weapon do you prefer?” Byleth was focusing on his hands, the cut of his muscles beneath his uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say I’m pretty skilled with a lance.” Realizing where her gaze was focused Sylvain flexed his arm, trying to show off. The ex-mercenary was unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.” Byleth didn’t wait for a response. Stepping back into the same pit she had faced Leonie in. Waiting for the much taller redhead to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accepting the challenge Sylvain grabs a blunt lance from the weapon racks before moving to stand across from her. He took up his stance, waiting for his foe to make the first move. Byleth took one look at him and tossed her weapon aside without even sparring it a glance. There was a beat of stunned silence from everyone but the woman who had caused it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa hold up, I don’t care how good you are I’m not fighting an unarmed opponent.” Sylvain was the one to break it. Becoming uncharacteristically serious in the face of this unexpected turn of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame. I guess it’s true that guys who talk big are just compensating.” She made a point to glance down before matching his gaze again. “You must disappoint a lot of girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever insecurities Sylvain had over this situation vanished in an instant. As much as people might speak poorly of him, they would never do so straight to his face like that. The Gautier house is not something to be taken lightly. Edelgard’s not sure if Byleth knows that fact, but even if she does she doubts it would’ve changed anything. The ex-mercenary doesn’t care much for titles or status. Freely speaking her mind to whoever will listen. It just happened that this time it was to insult the heir to one of Fodlan’s most prominent noble houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The advantage Sylvain had in this situation wasn’t just in being armed but having vastly superior range. Lances are weapons that take full advantage of that, allowing their weilders to thrust their blades into opponents from a safe distance. Unarmed combat on the other hand requires getting right up to their foes. By all rights Byleth should lose this match. Edelgard had seen her fight enough times to know that something as benign as advantages and disadvantages mean nothing to her. Byleth grabbed the pole, rendering it completely immobile in her iron grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain at least had the sense to release the weapon but tried to back away. That cold glare locked onto him triggering his flight instincts. Byleth punished him for it by smacking him with the bladeless end of the lance. Hard enough that it snapped almost clean in two. Sylvain grabbed the side of his head with a groan when he hit the floor. Byleth leaned over him to check if he was okay. The wood should be soft enough not to actually cause serious harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good hit.” The strangled groan was followed by a hiss when Sylvain experimentally poked where he had been hit. If he can give out compliments then he’s fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go again?” Byleth looked far too excited over the prospect of hitting him again. He considers it for a moment, or maybe his head is still spinning from the blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know when I’m not wanted.” Is what Sylvain eventually settles on. Deciding to save what little pride he has left after that humiliating defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike with Leonie, Byleth didn’t help him get back up. Leaving the Lion to recover by himself. Returning to her own classmate’s side with sparkling eyes. Barely concealed pride bubbling out as much as it can from her calm demeanor. Wordlessly seeking out the princess’s approval. A sense of pure elation filled the princess to the brim. Normally she preferred to defend her own honor however this time is an exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain may be annoying but he was right about one thing.” Edelgard couldn’t think of the way Byleth curiously tilted her head sideways as anything but endearing. It’s amazing how quickly this woman can alternate from being threatening to adorable. “That a knight will show her true potential in the defense of her princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s emotions are just as quiet as she is but still undeniably there. The way her eyes widened were her equivalent of a flustered guffaw. Edelgard held no doubt that if she had a tail it would be wagging vigorously right now. Seeing her practically glowing made the princess half tempted to wrap her arms around Byleth’s neck. She might have had a highly amused redhead not snapped them out of their little bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know us common folk have a saying for moments like this.” Leonie’s teeth flashed with her wide grin. Internally laughing at the joke she had yet to voice aloud. “Get a room you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross!” Lysithea punched her making the redhead burst into a fit of giggles. “I don’t want to think about that!” Leonie laughed harder when the younger started mime gagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard shook her head at their tomfoolery. Grateful to have the attention taken off of them as quickly as it had appeared. In that split moment she had completely forgotten there were other people around. Had Leonie not interrupted she might have acted too hastily in her jubilation. Beside her Byleth’s expression remained in its usual apathetic state, except for one noticeable change. Something that was so easy to miss that Edelgard almost did. Would have completely overlooked if Byleth hadn’t tilted her head to watch some of the other students training. The tips of her ears had turned red. It couldn’t exactly be considered a blush but only just barely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Edelgard made a mental note to thank Sylvain later. It’s only right to show appreciation when someone does a good deed, even if it had been unintentional. It will also be a good chance to give him a stern warning about keeping his hands off of imperial property. For now though she’ll enjoy observing Byleth’s form as they train together. If she gets hit a few more times than necessary because of it, well it was worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy had to make sure to get a chapter of something out before I inevitably lose my life to Monster Hunter again. Alatreon hype is real over here. Can't wait to die over and over again to a sexy black dragon. Ah but that's completely off topic isn't it? Anyways I promised some jealous Byleth so I give some jealous Byleth! Also we need more of Byleth talking shit in this fandom. That girl grew up surrounded by mercenaries, and was raised as a mercenary. There's no way she didn't learn the art of insulting people somewhere down the line. Also I realize I've had Byleth knock 3 of the 4 playable redheads(not counting Anna) on their asses. Better watch out Annette, your next. I'm kidding she wouldn't actually do that to Annie. Welp hope y'all enjoyed this one. Edelgard certainly did. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeralt expected teaching noble brats to be a much bigger pain. It was through a stroke of good luck that his students don’t act like nobility at all. If he didn’t know any better he would’ve thought only two of the Black Eagles students are bluebloods. Even then one of those two is extremely open minded. The other having calmed down somewhat after getting his ass handed to him. It reminds Jeralt of back when he’d train prospective knights back when he was still captain. The biggest difference being he needs to teach them more than simply how to fight. It wasn’t just teaching either, most the faces around may not be the same but how they treat him certainly is. He could almost pretend that he had never left Garreg Mach in the first place. </p><p>The thing that surprises him the most is how quickly Byleth has adapted to this new environment. Historically other kids have never been very welcoming towards her. Sitri had once told him kids are sensitive to the inexplicable forces that shape the world, that they could sense things adults can’t. Jeralt had never put much thought into that claim until he saw how other children would look at Byleth as though there was something inherently wrong about her. Like they could see her unbeating heart on full display. In response to that Byleth would cling to the adults that had grown accustomed to her oddness. Only ever properly interacting with people at least twenty years her senior. Part of him feared that it’d be the same here, that Byleth would stick close to him whenever she could and ignore everyone else. By either luck or the grace of the goddess that ended up not being the case.</p><p>The princess had immediately grown attached to his daughter. Accepting her odd quirks with ease and never pressuring her to speak. In return Byleth had opened up to Edelgard. He could see it in the way she would seek out the princess. How she almost instinctively went to her side whenever they were in the same room. It made Jeralt’s old heart swell to see Byleth finally make a friend outside of their company. Edelgard was not the only one either. While no one else had yet to gain her full trust, Jeralt has spotted several other students being friendly with his daughter. The circumstances may be strange but finally Byleth can have something akin to a normal life.</p><p>Jeralt doesn’t regret leaving, he’ll never regret doing something if it's to protect his daughter. That doesn’t stop him from wondering if he had made the right call. If Byleth would’ve been happier had they stayed. How she might have been different under the light of the goddess rather than being burdened with the mantle of a demon. Question if grief had clouded his judgment. There’s no way to know for sure. The only one who could answer those what ifs is the goddess and she never had any interest in him. Even looking up at her icons he felt nothing.</p><p>“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Rhea interrupts his musings, having finished her prayers for the day. Her lips pressed into an intoxicatingly sweet smile. “No matter how long I’ve lived here sometimes the beauty of this place still takes my breath away.”</p><p>“You know I’m not the kind of guy to care about these kinds of things.” Jeralt waved his arm about nonchalantly. The cathedral of Garreg Mach and it’s statues are indeed impressive. Only a blind man would say otherwise. However in the end he’s a man of the blade through and through. There’s only one beautiful sight in the world that had ever succeeded in making his heart race.</p><p>“Perhaps not but the goddess watches over you all the same. After all she brought you back here to us.” The archbishop had meant that to be reassuring. For a devout believer it would have been. To him it made his skin prickle with uneasiness.</p><p>Faith has always been a tricky subject for Jeralt. He understands the appeal of it- of seaking approval from a being higher than himself, of believing that one’s burdens in life will be rewarded in the afterlife. The thing that makes him hesitant about it is this exact attitude right here. That the goddess will do everything for them. That everything that happens is the machinations of some divine being that had descended onto this land from a star millennia ago. Jeralt remembers asking Sitri about it once. If she actually believed that the goddess controls every aspect of their lives.</p><p>“Of course not. She’s not a dictator, she’s more like… like a mother.” Sitri had laughed at her own words, placing a hand over her belly that was just beginning to swell. The sound akin to the graceful chime of bells to his love struck ears. “When she still walked this earth she raised us and graced us with her boundless wisdom. But a good mother knows when it’s time for her children to leave the nest- to fly on their own.” Her merriment vanished in an instant. Sitri frowned with a clenched jaw. The shift in her mood was sudden, as though she had remembered something unpleasant. “Rhea doesn’t understand that. She’s an adult that never learned how to live independent of her mother’s shadow.”</p><p>It was a common staple for Sitri to say things he didn’t quite understand. She knew things about Garreg Mach that he didn’t, it was never a secret between them. Even so Jeralt trusted her. Knew that she wouldn’t stay quiet about those burdens she carried if he could ease them. But there were moments like then where she would slip. Give crumbs of information that Jeralt has no idea what to do with. They feel important enough that he can’t bring himself to forget them but he doesn’t know what they mean either.</p><p>“Again, I’m not the best person to talk about this.” Whatever Sitri had meant back then had been lost to the void of time. A question that Jeralt will never get the answer to. Yet he still keeps it in the forefront of his mind as he looks at Rhea now. “So what did you call me for?</p><p>“We have decided upon your class’s mission for this month. The remnants of those bandits you encountered at Remire are still polluting this land.”</p><p>“Wait hold on a moment.” Jeralt interrupted before she could say anything else. He does not like where this is going. “You want to send these <em> kids </em>on a mission to take on criminals?”</p><p>“Tell me Jeralt, how young was Byleth when you took her on her first job?” Rhea shot back. “She isn’t much older then the rest of the students yet already has years of experience.”</p><p>That isn’t a fair comparison and they both know it. Byleth had lived almost her entire life as a nomad. Constantly on the move and surrounded by mercenaries. She had learned how to properly hold a sword before she’d learned to read. Not exactly something Jeralt was proud of but was necessary. These students on the other hand have lived secure lives, in the safety of their parents’ mansions. Without having to worry about being eaten by wolves while they slept. Byleth’s first kill hadn’t even been in a job. Their camp had been attacked by the survivors of a group they’d been hired to deal with a couple months before. A messy encounter that none of them had foreseen coming.</p><p>“She asked to come along and had proven herself more than capable. These kids haven’t.” If it were his call Jeralt wouldn’t even let half of them touch a weapon in the first place.</p><p>“While I appreciate your caution this is a trial they will have to face eventually.” Translation: this isn’t up for debate. Rhea had made up her mind on the matter and there was no changing it. “With you and your daughter by their sides I have utmost confidence they will succeed in this task.”</p><p>“If something goes wrong this is on you, not me.” Jeralt excuses himself as soon as she’s given him the details, frustration bubbling beneath his skin with an intense heat. If he stays within her presence too long he’ll say something that he’ll regret.</p><p>He runs a rugged hand through his hair as he walks around to cool his head. It’s hardly the first time he’s disagreed with Rhea’s decisions. Work with someone long enough and you're bound to hit conflicting ideals eventually. Jeralt will confess that she was right in that those kids are more than old enough to be on the battlefield. He was around their age when he was sent on his first mission. The problem isn’t their age, or even their skills for that matter, but their mentalities.</p><p>That line of thought falls from its hook when something catches his eye. Jeralt had wandered over to the docks out of a habit he didn’t know he still had. A familiar figure seated at the edge of the water with a fishing pole in hand. It’s nice to see that while so much has changed so quickly, some things will always stay the same. Wood creaks under his heavy feet. Byleth tilts her head towards the sound to better hear it without fully looking back towards it. A subconscious motion that had been drilled into her. She isn’t surprised at all when his hand ruffles the top of her head.</p><p>“Hey kiddo. Catch anything good?” Jeralt sits down next to her once he’s thoroughly fluffed up her hair. Already feeling better in the company of his daughter.</p><p>She responds by tapping a bucket with the tips of her toes. It’s full enough that it doesn’t even budge from the rough contact. On the surface Byleth appeared fully entranced by the water. Her focus intently locked onto where her line disappeared beneath its surface. Jeralt knows that her attention was actually on him. She’s the opposite to Sitri in that sense. His wife was never good at multitasking, if she tried to do more than one thing at a time she would stumble and stutter. Multiple times she had screwed up trying to sew while listening to him talk. Even if Byleth didn’t make it obvious she was, she could pay full attention to another while performing whatever task she had taken up.</p><p>There weren’t many others out on the docks. A cat slumbered on a nearby wall while the water remained perfectly serene. The father and daughter soaked in the silence of the evening. That burning anger that had threatened to consume Jeralt cooled with each passing moment. If he could he would spend every day like this. Void of the smell of blood and any overbearing bosses.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Byleth doesn’t turn to look at him when she speaks. Keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of a potential catch.</p><p>“Rhea wants to send those brats out to kill some bandits.” Jeralt can see the same fears he has etched itself into Byleth’s skin. Both of them have seen people point live steel at another for the first time more times then they’re comfortable with. How they’d freeze up once the realization fully hit them, how that moment of hesitation could cost them their lives.</p><p>“They aren’t ready.” Taking another person’s life isn’t something that can necessarily be prepared for, not entirely. Which is precisely why it's not the kind of thing that can be rushed. It’s something they should be eased into. Byleth had often helped treat those that were injured before she was allowed to fight herself. Had seen what the aftermath of a battle can do to a person. She had plenty of time to steel herself for it before that night had forced her hand.</p><p>“I tried telling her that.” Jeralt sighed with all of his weight. No matter he’ll do his best to ensure those kids are as ready as they can be. It’s the only thing he can do.</p><p>“She’s scary.” A fish tugs at Byleth’s line but she makes no move to reel it in. After a breath she finally registers that she had a hook. Reeling in her line to only find the bait missing. Maybe she does take after her mother more than he had originally thought. Or perhaps this topic is throwing her off more than she lets on.</p><p>“So how’s the princess been treating you?” It’s not the most elegant way to change the subject. Jeralt never claimed to be such. If it gets the job done who cares if it’s with the subtlety of a blacksmith’s hammer.</p><p>“Edelgard is good.” Byleth doesn’t elaborate what she means by that. Taking longer than it normally would for her to attach new bait to the hook. Trying to distract herself from whatever thoughts the sudden question had drudged up.</p><p>“She’s good is she?” Jeralt scratched his beard. Taking in every twitch that escaped his daughter. How the tips of her ears darkened. “If she wasn’t then I’d have to kick her ass, princess or not.”</p><p>“Dad.” That single, clipped word came out with enough exasperation to fill the lake. “I can kick her ass myself if I need to.”</p><p>“Damn right you can!” Jeralt’s hearty laugh disturbed the tranquil peace. Byleth let out a huff as she cast out her line.</p><p>He had never wanted her to step foot into Garreg Mach. It was the one thing Jeralt would’ve asked the goddess for if he could. That feeling has been dulled considerably yet is still distinctly there. Jeralt also can’t say that coming here was entirely a bad thing either. He wishes Sitri were here to keep him from constantly fumbling over himself trying to do what’s best for their girl. She was always better at these kinds of things then him.</p><p>A head plops against his arm. Byleth leaned all of her weight against him. Sensing his conflicting feelings and trying to offer comfort the only way she knew how. Jeralt slung his arm around her shoulders in a tight hug. Whatever the uncertain future holds for them he knows one thing for sure: He won’t let anything happen to his daughter so long as he can stop it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We interrupt the back and forth of El and Byleth's povs to bring one from Jeralt's. Not only that we get a little bit of insight into what Sitri was like. Which is something we will explore more of in the future, especially since I recently learned something rather interesting about her. But you'll have to wait until it's more relevant to the story before I tell you what that is. Which won't be for a while sadly. But yeah, enjoy this chapter of growing tensions and softness in equal measure. I have a Black Dragon to farm for his sexy, sexy gear. Really I just wrote this between breaks of fighting Alatreon cuz hooo boy he's a tough one and everything I wanted him to be and more! COUGH getting off track there. Anyways as always until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Light rained down on the greenhouse, the various plants that lived within its glass walls drank it all in with gusto. A lone figure kneeled in a quaint corner of the lush building. Admiring the sprouts just beginning to emerge from the dirt in one plot. Byleth carefully ran her fingers across one of them. They’re so small and appear so frail, like even the slightest of pressure could crush them. It’s hard to imagine something so tiny will eventually grow into a bush of flowers. She just hopes they’ll live long enough to reach that point. While scouring the library Byleth had managed to find one on plants. It made growing them sound simple enough. So long as she waters them regularly and deals with any pests trying to make their home on the plot they </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patience has always been one of Byleth’s strongest traits. Doesn’t even know what being impatient is like. Staring at the buds she feels twitchy, eager to see them bloom into brilliant flowers. Anticipating the expression her father will make when she gives them to him. Perhaps she should set a couple aside to offer to her mother. Once they had settled down Jeralt had quietly admitted that Sitri’s grave is here. Byleth hasn’t visited it yet, doesn’t know what to say or do when she does. Offering flowers is a good start. She can’t forget to set aside one for Edelgard as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a room you two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of her ears begin to burn when Leonie’s jab replays in her mind. Byleth might not be knowledgeable in the art of socializing but she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>naive. Mercenaries aren’t exactly the type of people who care about propriety after all, especially when there’s alcohol in their guts. Her dad did his best to keep them civil in her presence but he could only do so much. Leonie’s joke is rather tame compared to many of the crude remarks she’s heard throughout the years. They never bothered her before yet for some reason this instance does. She doesn’t know what makes this one so different.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure it's the joke that’s flustering you and not the thought of sharing a bed with that cute princess?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis snickers from where she’s reclining in one of the flowerbeds. Instead of helping the ex-mercenary it only serves to confuse her even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re both girls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t- huh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ghost sits up, eyes squinting as she curiously appraises Byleth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s easy to forget that in a sense you’ve lived a rather sheltered life. You’ve truly never heard of same sex couples?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. Whenever Byleth had heard people talk about such things it was always between a man and a woman. It’s not like it's something she tried to actively learn more about. She’s only just beginning to learn about how friendships work, romance is a whole other beast entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Has anyone ever talked to you about romance before?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis pauses before adding as an afterthought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “While they weren’t drunk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ame told me boys are gross and to wait until I’m an adult to think about those kinda things.” It had been an offhand comment while they were out shopping. A few boys had seen fit to make some rather vulgar comments towards Byleth. The doctor had quickly shooed them away with threats of circumcision before parsing that bit of advice to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I agree, teenage boys are the worst!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis rolled over to lay on her back. Throwing her arms above herself in exasperation.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Try raising a few and you’ll see exactly what I mean.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a mother?” Byleth has no idea how old Sothis is but she looks fairly young. Certainly not old enough to have had a teenage son. Yet the ghost insists that she’s older than the ex-mercenary by a fair margin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I’m not sure.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis’s energy quickly dissipates as she just starts to realize the implications of her claim. Digging through her fractured memories in an attempt to piece together an answer.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I can vaguely remember raising a bunch of kids but I don’t know if they were mine or…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her long ears droop in time with her voice drifting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them have openly acknowledged it but Sothis can’t possibly be human. What exactly she is Byleth has no idea. It’s even possible she hails from a land far from Fodlan for all they know. One thing Byleth can confidently say is that if Sothis is a mother then her children should be the same race as her. With their own set of elongated ears. If they’re in Fodlan then that alone should make them easy to find. Unless people with pointy ears is more common than Byleth thought. Sothis reached over and pinched her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're really sweet. But I think you have enough on your plate already.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pats the young woman’s cheek. When she moves her hand away Byleth rubs at the spot she had touched. The affectionate gesture made her feel fuzzy but it was not a bad feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s called being happy you dork.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy? That’s right, she’d feel like this whenever her dad ruffles her hair, or Theo would curl around her, and more recently whenever Edelgard smiles at her. Byleth had never thought to put a name to this feeling before. Now that she has she feels kind of stupid for not realizing sooner. It just goes to show how little she knows about these sorts of things. How much more she still has to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the greenhouse opens with a barely audible click. That’s strange, the groundskeeper normally doesn’t show up until after breakfast. Instead of white robes a small, lavender head hums softly to herself. It’s the first time Byleth has seen Bernadetta outside of lessons. Hugging a colorful box to her chest she weaves through the flower beds with her head held high. That is until she realizes that she’s not alone in the greenhouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eek! What are you doing here so early!?” Bernadetta dropped her box, it clattered loudly against stone in the otherwise quiet building. “No wait I’m sorry for disturbing you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t really-” Byleth tries to console the girl only to be immediately interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is it Bernie. You're going to die in the greenhouse all because you didn’t check to see if it was empty. You’re going to slowly be tortured and left to bleed and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every word that comes out of Bernadetta’s mouth they increase in pitch until they eventually become unintelligible. Her own imagination making her become increasingly distressed with every passing moment. Byleth froze up, not knowing what to do in this situation. She’s half tempted to hug the much smaller girl but gets the feeling that would make things worse. She doesn’t want to accidentally make Bernadetta’s panic worse. Byleth’s eyes darted around the room in an attempt to find something that could potentially help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds her focus landing on the box Bernadetta had brought with her. Some of its contents had fallen out when it collided with the ground, sewing needles and bundles of fabric. She gathered up the scattered materials. Putting them back into the cutesy box with little animals painted onto its sides. Bernadetta chokes on a breath when the box is offered back to her. Staring wide eyed at the older woman with open caution. Not seeing any danger in the innocent gesture she accepts the offering with a quietly mumbled thanks. An awkward silence filters into the air. Neither of them quite sure what to do now. Seeing that neither of them will move without prompting Sothis nudges her ward. The sudden contact makes Byleth snap her head towards the ghost who in turn gestured to the timid girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What are you making?” It was the only conversation topic Byleth could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh I wanted to try making some plush plants.” Bernadetta moved over to one of the plots. “T-These ones here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed to a cluster of plants that didn’t look like any Byeth had seen before. With a weird looking flower made of two thick petals. The inside of them red while the outside was green. When Byleth experimentally prodded one of them the two petals clamped down, the spikes at the end of them resembling teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look like little jaws.” If they had eyes she would think they were strange animals instead of plants. “It’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so too?” Whatever inhibitions Bernadetta disappeared with that. It wasn’t often she met someone who shares her opinions on carnivorous plants. “I want to get a pot of them for my room but that would mean having to go to the market. There’s so many people there I would die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This girl is going to get eaten alive on the battlefield.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis oh so kindly voiced the thought that Byleth was trying to avoid thinking about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well we should be thinking about it! I’d say out of everyone in your class she is the most likely to get killed!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An unpleasant but accurate truth. Among the Black Eagles there are three in particular which she has concerns about letting fight. Bernadetta being the most obvious out of all of them due to how she can barely speak to others without panicking. The second being Linhardt who has openly shown complete disinterest in fighting whatsoever. Thirdly is Dorothea who while has not openly expressed distaste for violence is by all rights merely an ordinary citizen compared to the rest of them. At least with the latter two there’s a chance they won’t freeze up in the middle of a fight due to sheer terror. It also begs the question as to why someone like Bernadetta is even enrolled in the officers academy in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you enroll here?” There had to be a pretty good reason for someone so timid to leave the security of her home for an academy specifically geared to teach people how to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um I was kind of kidnapped and dragged here.” Bernadetta admitted, jumping when she saw the expression Byleth made in response. “Wah! Don’t make such a scary face! I’m actually kinda glad! As long as I show up for classes no one bothers me outside of them. And as long as I’m here I don’t have to see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clamped up before she could finish. Her body began to tremble at whatever threat she feared encountering. Byleth slowly scooted closer to her and placed a hand against her shoulder. A physical reminder that she isn’t alone right now. It seems to help because Bernadetta manages to compose herself. Taking a few deep breaths while her shaking gradually subsided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...If there’s someone threatening you I can deal with them.” Byleth subconsciously reached to where she’d normally have a sword strapped to her belt. “Dad would probably help too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no no! I don’t want you to get arrested because of me!” Bernadetta waved her hands frantically between them. Byleth was about to protest, saying that if this person was hurting her the knights would understand, but a little ghost intervened before she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think what she’s trying to say is… it’s someone of high profile.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Despite Sothis trying to dissuade her, she too had a fire burning within her. The instinctual need to protect children threaten to overtake reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And we both know the law is pretty biased towards nobility.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How annoying. Jeralt and Ame always told her not to hesitate to throw hands if someone touched her when she didn’t want them to, or if she saw it happening to someone else. If there’s someone out there unjustly hurting someone else then they should be punished for it regardless of their status. Being rich doesn’t automatically make people saints. Unfortunately both of them are right. If Byleth were to try picking a fight with a noble it would do more harm than good. Sothis leaned against her and patted her back. It doesn’t get rid of the fight within her completely but it does dilute it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I won’t go after them but I will protect you.” Byleth says partially to both of them. She won’t actively hunt them down however that doesn’t mean she’ll remain idle if she sees someone picking on Bernadetta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will?” Gray eyes peek up at the kind yet intimidating woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some reason people keep saying I’d make a good knight.” First Rhea wanted her to be a knight then Edelgard admitted to wanting the same. Byleth doesn’t really see it herself. For now she’s willing to take on that title for no other reason then to help reassure the timid girl. “And knights protect people when they’re in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We won’t let any of those nasty bandits touch her. Just like how we saved Edelgard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth still isn’t entirely sure what had happened back then. One moment she had died at the end of an axe then they had turned back time to try again. She doesn’t really like the idea of relying on something neither of them fully understand. However she will use it if necessary. They have about two weeks to prepare for the mission. To ensure the students are as ready as they can be to face their first battle. Byleth just hopes that alone will be enough to keep them alive. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You ever just casually offer to murder someone's shitty dad and legit mean it? Not that Byleth knows Bernadetta was talking about her dad. Though if anything that knowledge would only encourage her further. Oh but that little bit probably isn't what's got most of your eyeballs. Rather I'm sure your all more focused on the fact that Byleth is literally an oblivious lesbian. No wait, oblivious bi? Oh who am I kidding? This Byleth is Edelgard-sexual and we all know it. She just doesn't know it herself yet. Jokes aside the mission ain't happening yet. Have to make a little introduction first. Until then my dears.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning was like any other since classes have started. With Edelgard being one of the first to arrive to the classroom alongside her faithful retainer. Making small talk as they watched the other’s gradually file in. That was until Byleth entered and informed everyone that her father will be running a little late. Stating that he had temporarily left the monastery to speak with his mercenaries about something and that he couldn’t be sure he’d make it back in time for the start of class. Yet he still asked that they patiently wait for his return. Unsure of when exactly their teacher would arrive, the Black Eagles found themselves twiddling their thumbs in boredom when the bell chimed to signal the start of class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the clock ticked with each passing second restlessness began to suffocate the room. To the point where the most energetic of their flock couldn’t take it anymore, challenging Byleth to a wrestling match. The break in the stifled silence got the other’s to split from their usual seats as well. Converging to chatter instead of staring blankly at where their professor should be standing. By some miracle Hubert and Linhardt of all people got into a debate over the logistics of magic. It was a funny thing to witness at first. Until they began using terminology that went completely over Edelgard’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired of trying to make sense of their conversation she moved outside to check on the two oceanic haired students. Rather than them actually grappling in the patch of grass in front of the classrooms Byleth was instructing Caspar how to properly block blows. The duo had both rolled up their sleeves to halfway past their elbows. Edelgard watched the way Byleth’s biceps flexed as she demonstrated how Caspar should position his arms. The princess mindlessly wondered what it’d feel like to run her hands along those toned arms. To feel the muscles that lie just beneath Byleth’s scarred skin. From the teasing hints of her abdomen that Edelgard had caught glimpses of her stomach must be, to put it crudely, absolutely ripped. How nice it would be to be able to explore every muscle- every scar that makes up the oddity that is Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're looking awfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirsty </span>
  </em>
  <span>there Edie.”Speaking of attractive women, Dorothea saddles up next to the princess. An amused little smirk toying at the edges of her lips. “I’m sure you could run to the canteen and back before the professor arrives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weather is rather warm today.” Edelgard feigns ignorance. Pretending not to realize what exactly the diva had meant. Though the second half of her teasing brings up a good point. Edelgard glances into their classroom to take a peek at the clock hanging on the back wall. “I pray something hasn’t happened to Jeralt, this is well beyond being “a little late” at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Byleth doesn’t seem too concerned about it so I don’t think we should be either.” Dorothea shrugs off the princess’s concern. Their professor is a famed knight and has lived on the road for nearly twenty years. Even if something did happen he is fully capable of taking care of himself. His daughter on the other hand is a slightly different story. “Speaking of, what’s your secret? Every time I’ve tried to talk to Byleth she just… clamps up. She’s giving Bern a good run for the title of Shyest Eagle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think shy is necessarily the right word.” Byleth has proven to be fully capable of holding a conversation. She doesn’t flinch away when people invade her personal space eitherwit the exception of when she’s completely surrounded. Rather it appears to Edelgard that she’s unaccustomed to socializing, resulting in her often fumbling mid conversation. Edelgard shouldn’t find pleasure in another’s misfortune but it’s incredibly endearing. “It is more accurate to say that she’s incredibly awkward. From my understanding she isn’t accustomed to speaking with people her age. You simply need to be patient with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you haven’t dragged her into your bed yet?” Dorothea </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels bad for how the princess chokes on air at the totally innocent question. The way her pale complexion immediately darkens whisks away any sense of guilt. “Don’t even try to deny that you want to. I swear sometimes you look at her like you’re one second away from pouncing her, not that I can blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not deny that she is certainly attractive.” Edelgard allows herself to admit this much. Only a blind person could seriously claim that Byleth isn’t pleasing to the eye. “However I oppose the claim that I would… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounce </span>
  </em>
  <span>her like some animal in heat. I have more class than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t deny you want to sleep with her then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to our original topic.” Edelgard glares at the diva. The latter is willing to back down for now, Dorothea knows better than to tease people too much at once. “It helps immensely to broach topics she is more familiar with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she like besides fighting then? Because we both know that’s not exactly my cup of tea.” The only thing Dorothea has ever witnessed Byleth doing in her free time is sparring with some students from the other classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To that Edelgard has no answer. For as much as she likes to think that she’s become quite close to Byleth in this short time, when it comes down to it she still knows hardly anything about the former mercenary. What Byleth likes and what she dislikes. Of course these are things Edelgard could simply ask however that wouldn’t be as fun as figuring it out herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was forced out of that train of thought by a brown blur running by. It jumps onto Byleth, the sudden weight upon her back knocking her to the ground. Caspar managed to back away in time not to get caught in the crossfire. The assaultant’s tail wags vigorously enough to make their entire rear sway along with it. Edelgard had never seen a dog this massive before. Byleth isn’t exactly tall but she’s not necessarily small either yet the giant dog on top of her makes her appear tiny. A black muzzle shoves itself into her unruly hair. When Byleth tilts her head to get a good look at the canine it drags a slimy tongue across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’ve got some competition.” Dorothea nudges Edelgard playfully, barely holding back her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo!” The dog’s head snaps up at the call. Looking towards the direction it came from before lowering its head back down to give Byleth another kiss. Ignoring their master’s call in favor of showering her with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for him being trained.” Contrary to his words Jeralt seemed wholly unbothered by the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their professor’s return wasn’t what had Edelgard’s attention. Rather it was the stranger accompanying him that intrigued her. With long white hair that’s wrapped into a single ponytail slung over his shoulder. Dark skin contrasting heavily with a sandy colored dress shirt, the cotton fitting loosely over his rather scrawny figure. There was a coat draped over his shoulders similar to the one Byleth owns except longer and with more abstract patterns stitched into the fabric. Symbols that held no meaning to the people of Fodlan. The top of the stranger’s head barely stood on par with Jeralt’s shoulders. Were it not for the wrinkles beginning to form under his russet eyes he might have been able to pass off as a student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s trained alright.” The Duscurian snapped out a word unfamiliar to Edelgard, something that she recognized as being in his native tongue.Unlike before Theo hops off of Byleth immediately upon hearing whatever order was given. Sitting tall and alert with his ears swiveling about for any signs of danger. “Little bastard has gotten too cozy with nothing for him to do this past week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite having been tackled Byleth casually brushes herself off using her sleeves to wipe the slobber off her face. Afterwards giving Theo head scratches. The dog flops forgoes standing on guard to flop over onto his back, legs stretched out to expose his belly. While Byleth petted the dog his owner rubbed the bridge of his nose. Jeralt gave the Duscurian a sympathetic pat on the back. It seems this is something that occurs often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone to your seats!” Jeralt’s order rallied the bored students back into attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While everyone settled in Theo placed his front paws on top of Byleth’s desk. His owner grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him down. The dog settled down in front of the desk, sitting at attention. Once that was dealt with the Duscurian kneeled next to the young woman. Without a word from either Byleth presented her lame leg to him. He proceeded to prod at the deep scar over her knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for taking so long, there were some... complications getting back into the monastery.” Jeralt explained rather sheepishly as he took his place in front of his students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Complications</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The duscurian repeated with a roll of his eyes. “Just be honest and say the guards didn’t want to let a demon worshiping heathen into their precious holy land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard felt her eyes felt like they’d pop out of her skull with how wide she opened them. That was quite the claim to make for how casually it was spoken. Stated as though it were a minor inconvenience rather than an accusation that could have someone killed on the spot. Byleth did not share the Duscurian’s unperturbed attitude over whatever had gone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t let you in?” Edelgard couldn’t see her face but could see the sheer hostility in how her shoulder’s tensed. Hear it in how her voice was a pitch lower than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you cannot beat up that guard.” The Duscarian responded without missing a beat. He lifted Byleth’s lame leg to bend it slightly while his other hand remained over the scar to feel how her muscles flexed. “Your dad already knocked him out cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind that.” Jeralt forced the attention back to him before anyone could ask. It seems their professor has a bit of a rebellious side under his stern exterior. “This here is Amesen. He’s our company’s doctor and knows a hell of a lot more about magic than me so expect to see him around a lot during practical training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t expect me to bend over backwards just because you’re all a bunch of blue blooded brats and we’ll get along just fine.” Satisfied with his inspection Amesen gets back on his feet. As soon as he does, Byleth pinches his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice.” The younger scolds her elder. A single pale eyebrow raises all the way to his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got it.” Amesen unprys her fingers from his nostrils. “Give me a tour whenever you're done here.” With no more business for him in the classroom Amesen left without sparing anyone else a glance. Theo stood to follow his master, paused, then licked Byleth’s face once more before chasing after the Duscarian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kids we’ve gotten our mission for this month.” All heads turned towards their professor. The first mission is a rite of passage of sorts. It marks the true start of the semester. “We’re to deal with a group of bandits that have been causing trouble around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woohoo! We get to fight for real!” Caspar hops up in excitement knocking his chair down behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit back down.” Linhardt grabs him by the wrist. The physical contact immediately tempers his energy. “Isn’t it a little early for us to do something like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who makes these decisions.” Jeralt shrugs off the question however the clinch in his jaw gave way his own dissatisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that we have been assigned this task goes to show how much faith the archbishop has in our capabilities!” Ferdinand straightens his back and puffs out his chest. “It is a great honor to be bestowed with such expectations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal with bandits…” Dorothea was less pleased with this turn of events. “You mean we’re expected to kill them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically.” The professor studied each of their reactions. The amount of uneasiness far outweighs any sense of confidence. It’s about what Jeralt had expected. “The thing about bandits is that they tend to specifically target people they know are weaker than them. So even if your skills are about on par with them you guys should be able to handle them. Just in case I’ve arranged for my mercenaries to accompany us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard appreciates the precautions but that doesn’t dissuade the uneasiness over this decision. According to what her elder siblings had told her, students typically aren’t explicitly sent on missions to kill until approximately four months into their education. Of course the occasional outlier does exist however having it be their very first task is too much. The only possible explanation Edelgard can think of for such a decision is because both Byleth and Jeralt- two fighters with years of experience with these sorts of things- are a part of their class. Even then it's too reckless. Especially since the Black Eagles is easily the class containing the most students with pacifistic mindsets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t like it. Too many things could go wrong too easily. Edelgard would like to think the archbishop is smart enough not to recklessly send some of Adrestia’s future political leaders straight to their deaths. However a few days ago she also wouldn’t think that Rhea would force people under her service either. Edelgard knows that those are two vastly different things from eachother, yet she cannot help but question the arhcbishops judgment. The seeds of doubt have been firmly planted into her head. Only time will tell if they will bloom or wither away, forgotten. Right now all she can do is trust in her own capabilities and that of her classmates to see that no one will get seriously hurt. That will have to be enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's this? An OC in a Fire Emblem fic!? Not something you see often in this fandom since FE games always have A LOT of characters. But I assure you Ame here will be a wonderful addition to the cast. He's something of a surrogate father to Byleth and adding an older Duscurian gentleman to the mix also adds a potential new perspective when it comes to certain aspects of the story/lore. Oh and we cannot forget about the giant furbaby. Theo is a big cuddly teddy bear, unless you threaten his family. Then he'll rip your throat out in a heart beat. He's also a great dane which means he's fucking huge.</p><p>Dedue is believed to be named after the Nubian god of incense Dedun so for Amesen here I decided to stick with that naming convention. In his case, he’s named after a goddess of protection Amesemi. While we don't really know well anything about Duscur culture considering the origins of Dedue's name we can assume it shares many similarities with ancient Egypt (The Nubian's are an Egyptian tribe). So little fun facts there for you all. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Oghma Mountains is one of Fodlan’s greatest natural features. Situated in the heart of the continent and where all three of it’s nations meet. These mountains are classified as neutral territory not just because of its placement but it’s religious significance. It is said that the Oghma mountains served as the goddess’s home when she walked among men. It was among these hilltops that she gifted the ten elites the holy relics which have been passed down through their families. These were the lands the goddess used to grant the saints her blessings so they could spread her teachings to the rest of Fodlan. They are certainly a marvel to look at from afar even to those not of faith. Traveling through them is a different matter altogether.</p><p>While the main roads within the Oghma mountains are frequently travelled and thus well maintained the same cannot be said for the more obscure paths. As convenient as roads are, there is only so much they can do to lessen the strain the geography has on travelers. Edelgard can feel her legs begin to ache with the strain of spending the last two hours walking up and down steep paths. Her peers are in a similar state of distress. At one point Caspar had offered to carry those having a bit more trouble than others. However between his stunted height and how long the journey is taking he was quickly forced to give up on that endevour. Even Byleth was forced onto the back of her father’s horse by Amesen’s orders. She had pouted at first, telling him she could handle it. A long, hard stare broke whatever pride she clung onto.</p><p>“Couldn’t these bandits- have picked a more… convenient place for a hideout?” Linhardt was only just managing to keep pace with everyone. He might have collapsed were it not for the dog attached to his hip. Theo didn’t seem to mind supporting most of his weight. His tongue poking out of his mouth while his tail idly swayed behind him.</p><p>“I’d say the difficulty in getting there is precisely why they have sequestered themselves in Zanado.” Hubert is able to hide it better but Edelgard can see the strain the journey is putting on him through how his brows are pinched. “Not only that the area around it is known to be home to demonic beasts. It’s not a place many people would think to look.”</p><p>“D-demonic beasts… Bandits are bad enough! What if a beast shows up too!?” Bernadetta clung to her bow, hugging it to her chest. Holding onto the wood tight enough for her knuckles to turn white.</p><p>“I have not been seeing a demonic beast before.” Out of all of them Petra appeared the least bothered by the hike. “What is it that makes them different from great animals?”</p><p>“It is said they are capable of using magic. There are even stories out there of demonic beasts that could speak! However I do not know how fantastical those tales are.” Ferdinand rubbed his chin thoughtfully, contemplating the likelihood of the legitimacy of those claims. “Regardless slaying one is considered a great feat.”</p><p>“You think if I punched one hard enough I could knock it out?” Caspar slammed his fist against his palm. </p><p>“Boys. Always so eager to show off with brute force.” Dorothea rolls her eyes fondly at their excitement. Her amusement doesn’t last long with their first proper battle growing closer with each step. “I still don’t think we’re ready to deal with bandits, we wouldn’t stand a chance against a demonic beast.”</p><p>“Don’t worry yer pretty little head too much lass, we’ve dealt with them before.” One of the mercenaries marching alongside them piped up. Grinning down at the students, showing off his missing front teeth. “Plus we got our own demon if it really comes down to it.” His snickers died down when the woman walking beside him smacked the mercenary clean on the head. “The hell was that for?”</p><p>“For being an idiot. The doc will tear you a new one if he hears you saying that.” The warning is enough to placate him. Making him glance warily where the doctor strides alongside up front alongside their boss.</p><p>To the others it might have seemed like the mercenary was referring to Amesen, or perhaps even Jeralt, but Edelgard knew something they didn’t. Her eyes immediately found Hubert’s. The same two words passing through both of their heads at once. Is that where Ashen Demon comes from? It’s not unusual for people to earn a special title after killing demonic beasts. Though calling her a demon because she killed a demon seems like incongruent logic to Edelgard. </p><p>A call from the front of their convey made everyone slow down to a stop. The land here is somewhat flattened. From atop his horse Jeralt inspected a map with Byleth seated sideways behind him. After a moment he guided his steed to turn towards them. The map was carefully folded up before disappearing into a bag tied to his saddle.</p><p>“Once we go through that pass we’ll be in the Red Canyon!” Jeralt pointed to the path flanked by steep cliffs behind him. The only entrance and exit to Zanado that doesn’t involve climbing. “We don’t know how deep the bandits have dug themselves in so we’re setting up base here. Once everything is set, rest up. You all got an hour before we move in to take them out.”</p><p>With those orders the mercenaries jumped into action. Becoming a well oiled machine and unpacking the camping supplies they had brought with them. As outsiders the students watched them in awkward fascination, not really sure what they should do. Linhardt collapsed onto the ground laying flat on his back. Theo rolled down next to him. Plonking his head down on his stomach. Gradually the remaining eagles sat down with them. Letting their tired bodies rest while they have the chance. Observing how the mercenaries worked in perfect tandem to get a small base of operations set up.</p><p>“I don’t get it.” Caspar is the one to eventually break the tense silence. Restlessness making him constantly adjust his sitting position. “Why bother setting up a camp if we’re supposed to be back before nightfall?”</p><p>“Because anything can happen in a fight.” Theo perked his head up at the sound of his owner’s voice. Amesen studied the tired students, Byleth trailing behind him. While he remained standing she found her way to Edelgard’s side. “Depending on the type of injuries people get we might be forced to stay longer than planned.”</p><p>“Hey doc got anything for sore muscles?” Linhardt lifted his head just high enough to look at him.</p><p>“I don’t waste medicine on sheltered brats.” Snarky remarks have quickly become a common feature since Amesen unofficially joined the Black Eagles. There’s never any actual bite behind them. However this time it’s followed by him crinkling his nose, making his wrinkles more prominent. “For being hallowed grounds this place reeks of death. What the hell is your church thinking? They should have sent exorcists and holymen to clean up this place, not children.”</p><p>“I can’t claim to know much of the people of Duscur’s beliefs, but I have heard you worship multiple gods?” The kingdom of Faerghus sits between Adrestia and Duscur. As such Edelgard had been taught nothing about them outside of the very basics.</p><p>“I guess in a sense you could say we worship all gods.” The doctor shrugged. “They’re like lords in the sense that they each have their own land they manage. Sothis watches over Fodlan, Inpu manages the afterlife, and so on.”</p><p>“Inpu owns every cat.” Byleth adds on. It occurs to Edelgard that despite being born and raised in Fodlan Byleth- who didn’t even know what the Knights of Seiros are- must know more about Duscurian beliefs than she does Fodlanese. Another addition to the ever growing list of things that makes her a unique existence.</p><p>“They help him guide lost souls to the afterlife, so make sure you're nice to all those strays around the monastery.” Amesen answers the curious looks that statement had garnered. “As I was saying, just because a god’s reach doesn’t extend to our lands doesn’t make them less important than those that do.”</p><p>“I’m impressed you can still be so cordial towards the goddess all things considered.” Hubert voiced what everyone else was trying not to think about. A tragedy that had shook the entirety of Fodlan to it’s core.</p><p>“Just because someone says they’re doing something in the name of their god doesn’t mean that god approves of it.” Rather than taking offense Amesen softened. A sense of melancholy overtaking him.</p><p>“I had never thought of it like that before.” It was an interesting perspective that Edelgard had never really thought about before. How many actions done in the name of the goddess actually had her approval? It’s not as though anyone could ask. </p><p>“Once you get to my age you start to realize the people up top spewing about faith are talking out of their asses. Next time someone demands you do something in the name of their god ask yourself this: What do they get out of what they say their god wants?”</p><p>In a twisted sense of irony, the most recent incident Edelgard could think of where the goddess was invoked to rally people behind a cause was the crusade against Duscur. While the King and Queen of Faerghus visited Duscur for a political meeting the latter had been killed by an assassin, and the former crippled trying to defend her. Before King Lambert had awoken from his coma everyone assumed it had been a Duscurian was the perpetrator. After regaining consciousness he decried that claim, however by then the damage had already been done. The kingdom nobles had already begun their crusade and the people of Duscur demonized throughout their lands. When Edelgard had initially learned what had happened she assumed they had simply jumped the gun to defend their monarchs. Now with this new perspective she questions if there had been ulterior motives spearheading that incident.</p><p>Faerghus is borderline zealous when it comes to following the church’s teachings. Sothis is <em> the </em>goddess, there are no others according to them. A faith that accepts all gods as valid directly contradicts that. It’s not hard to imagine that some people weren’t too happy about that fact. The death of the kingdom’s queen on Duscur soil could have easily been the excuse the vehemently faithful were looking for to erase that which undermines the omnipotence of the goddess. The ones who would benefit the most from such a thing would be the church itself. Edelgard can’t remember anyone mentioning the church being directly involved in the incident. That doesn’t mean they couldn’t have been involved. It wouldn’t have been difficult for them to quietly encourage Faerghus to declare war on Duscur in all the chaos.</p><p>“Edelgard.” She nearly jumps out of her skin, having not noticed how close Byleth had gotten until she called her name. “Dad wants to talk to you before we move out.”</p><p>The princess stands to go meet the elder Eisner, it’s not like she has anything else to do at the moment. However she hesitates as she takes in the state of her classmates. The overarching dread has begun to infect even the more excitable among them. This isn’t good. While their reluctance to kill is a good thing that hesitance could so easily prove to be fatal. They can’t go into battle like this.</p><p> “I know some of you may hold reservations about taking another person’s life but the same cannot be said of our foes. They have doubtless pillaged and slaughtered those who simply wanted to live in peace, such ruffians deserve no mercy from us. If those bandits are allowed to leave this valley after today they will claim more victims. Steel yourselves for this battle so we may prevent anyone else falling prey to them.”</p><p>The makeshift pep talk gets them to sit a little straighter. It helps Edelgard ground herself to reality. That was a dangerous hole she had gazed into. One that she can’t even be sure is real or mere paranoia on her part. These suspicions she holds towards Rhea are beginning to cloud her judgment. It’s one thing to question the archbishop’s decision over sending them to battle so early. Another to learn that she had potentially forced someone to work for her. There’s a great chasm between those things and suspecting the church- and by proxy the archbishop- of secretly organizing the near annihilation of an entire race. Conspiracy theories aside, hearing the topic of religion from the perspective of a foreigner does fascinated Edelgard. She’s only ever heard the viewpoint of those born and raised in Fodlan.</p><p>“Amesen, when we return would you be willing to teach me more about Duscur’s culture?” Edelgard makes a mental note to ask Petra to teach her about Brigid once she’s finished learning all she can about Duscur.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I don’t see why not.” Amesen scratched his cheek nervously. He isn’t used to people actually showing interest in his culture. Especially not a princess of all things.</p><p>Pleased Edelgard made her way to where Jeralt was directing some of the mercenaries. It wasn’t until she was halfway there that the princess realized she had a shadow. At this rate Byleth may just end up fighting Hubert for that position. It’s not the first time she expected to see her retainer only to find the woman she was growing ever fond of instead. There was not exactly a smile on her face but she appeared perfectly content. </p><p>“What is that pleased look for?” It was the most clearly expressive Edelgard had seen Byleth to date.</p><p>“Ame is cute but grumpy, so he doesn’t have a lot of friends.” There was a slight tick of annoyance in her tone. Recollections of how people often sneer at the foreigner souring Byleth’s mood. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. That almost-smile returning to her beautiful features. “It's nice to see you getting along with him.”</p><p>“He is rather standoffis but I cannot consider him a bad person.” The princess cannot help but smile in turn. “Especially when he helped you become the wonderful woman that you are.”</p><p>Byleth’s eyes widening and feet hitting the ground harder than normal. If this is how she responds to compliments then Edelgard will have to shower her with praise whenever the opportunity arises. That will have to wait until after they return. Right now it’s time for business. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Soon their hands will be stained red and corpses will lay at their feet. Edelgard just hopes that none of her friends will be among them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GAH! The parts of chapters I always hate writing the most are the last paragraph or two! I feel kinda bad because the past three or four chapters have all ended as though the fight would begin in the next one- and in this case it genuinely will- but aaaaaaaargh writing a satisfying ending to a chapter is hard! First paragraphs were too at first but after a while I realized describing the surroundings makes for a good starting point if I can’t think of any other way. Ending points are a lot trickier.</p><p>My struggles aside, it has begun! The first spark of doubt against the church as a whole, a different way of thinking acting as the catalyst. You got to keep in mind that while a lot of Fodlan’s culture and such looks really bad to us from most of the characters’ perspective that's normal. Even if they don’t like it they still brush it off as it “just being the way things are” because they don’t know any other way to live. No, for people to begin to truly question if things are alright they way they are, the perspective of an outsider is needed to help get the ball rolling. To show that there is in fact a better way to go about things out there. Also it might have looked like Byleth wasn’t phased by Ame dropping Sothis’s name but… well, you will see next chapter.</p><p>In what little info we have about Duscur we know they worship a pantheon of gods and that interestingly they’ve been known to accept gods from other nations into that pantheon, Sothis being one of them. Which means the people of Duscur are very accepting and welcoming of religions besides their own. Or at least that’s how I interpret it. A very rare view point, especially for a medevilish era. Also fun fact, Inpu is an alternative name for Anubis. And yes I also took inspiration from how Egyptians believed cats are gods because how could I not? Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s always a tension in the air before a battle. An itch that can’t be scratched constantly pricking at the edges of her fingertips. Byleth had fully expected that feeling to be worse this time around with the students accompanying. The thing she hadn’t anticipated was the strange nausea that the sight of their battle would fill her with. Ancient decayed buildings line the canyon. What might have once been streets have been separated into plateaus. Interconnected only by bridges built over splits in the ground that have managed to survive the test of time. It feels wrong in a way Byleth can’t explain with words alone. Leaves her standing stiff and her leg aching from something beyond her comprehension. She doesn’t want to be here. She’d rather suffer through another one of Rhea’s “check ups” then be here.</p><p><em> “I think it’s my fault you’re feeling like this.” </em> Sothis had planted herself firmly against Byleth’s side. That same uneasiness amplified tenfold within her much smaller body. A mutilated sense of deja vu filling her as they delve deeper into the Red Canyon. There’s something painfully familiar about the layout of the decrepit ruins. <em> “Zanado is said to be where the goddess descended onto Fodlan</em><em>. </em> <em> The goddess Sothis....” </em></p><p>To be here in this land where a goddess once walked and having a ghost haunting her that goes by the same name as that very goddess. What a strange series of coincidences this has turned out to be. Wait does this mean she can’t call Sothis her local friendly ghost anymore or is that disrespectful enough to risk getting smited? Suddenly getting struck by lightning out of nowhere would make things awkward.</p><p><em> “You… You’re quite laid back aren’t you?” </em>Sothis kept her words vague but she could see the silent judgement leaking from every fiber of the maybe goddess’s being.</p><p>Of course Byleth understands the implications of these things. In the first place an ordinary ghost wouldn’t have the power to turn back time. Thanks to that she had been quietly holding a few suspicions close to her chest. No matter how much she mulls over it the fact doesn’t change that this is something beyond her understanding. She doesn’t have enough pieces to put together the puzzle of this mystery. As such all dwelling on it will accomplish is frustrate both of them. In the end whether Sothis is a ghost, a goddess, or something else entirely doesn’t matter. They’re bound together by some outside force neither of them can grasp. Sothis has helped keep Byleth from making a complete fool of herself. She’s helped guide the younger and become something akin to family. In the end that’s all that truly matters to Byleth.</p><p><em> “It must be nice to be so carefree and simple minded.” </em> A roll of Sothis’s eyes are followed by small fingers squeezing calloused ones. With a small smile she steps away from her charge. A sense of loss fills Byleth when their hands separate. <em> “Well don’t let me distract you any further. Show those little fledglings how it's done!” </em></p><p>Right, bad feelings and conspiracy theories will need to be put aside. The scouts had painstakingly scoured the Red Canyon to find where exactly the bandits had holed themselves in. An isolated corner that they’ve trapped themselves in with the mercenaries blocking their only exit. The bridge acting as the entrance to their hideout is only wide enough for two people to be able to comfortably fight side-by-side atop it. Jeralt exchanged a glance with Byleth to which she nodded in response. No words were needed between them. They have done this song and dance hundreds of times.</p><p>Hooves beat against stone with the warhorse’s unstoppable charge. The bandits don’t have a single mage in their ranks allowing Jeralt to recklessly charge into their ranks. A few curses were hissed out by the bandits scrambling to not get trampled underneath warhorse’s hooves. Jeralt flicked his spear out barely catching the chest of one. Crude leather armor absorbing most of the blow. The other bandit aimed for the horse’s flank, intent on getting rid of this annoyance before it could become a serious issue. He might have succeeded if a sword didn’t slice through his arms before he could strike. Tearing the sinew of his muscles. </p><p>Byleth pulled her blade back before plunging it into his chest. Placing her palm against the pommel to push it through his rib cage and into his heart. The bandit’s eyes roll back, his body goes limp. Byleth rips her sword out of his chest without a care. Flicking the blood off her blade as his body hits the floor. Jeralt meanwhile had impaled his own opponent, tossing the bandit’s body into the misty void down below.</p><p>“Alright boys, let’s finish this quick so that we can be home in time for dinner!” The mercenaries hollered in response. A resounding roar that echoed throughout the valley. Making the rocks tremble with it’s might.</p><p>The students were far less enthusiastic as they crossed the bridge. Nervousness drips out of every fiber of their being. Some outright repugnant over the brief bout they had witnessed. Byleth wishes she could offer them reassurances but her mind goes completely blank. Unable to form a single word on her tongue. That’s Edelgard and her dad’s specialty. She’ll just have to make up for that by keeping them safe instead.</p><p>The valley is split into two distinct sections. The front which is an open and wide space where most of the bandits were converging and a smaller side path that if left alone they could use to flank behind them. As such it was agreed that while Jeralt led the frontal charge a smaller force would clear out that back path. Byleth, Edelgard, Bernadetta, and Dorothea alongside a few mercenaries split off from the others. They hear the eager howls of the main force holler behind them.</p><p>“Edelgard, you take charge.” It had been something of an unspoken expectation that Byleth would be the one to lead their assault. Instead she wants the princess to take on that role.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Edelgard isn’t as confident about this decision as she is. “You are far more experienced in these things then I am.”</p><p>“I trust you.” If something does go wrong Byleth won’t hesitate to take the reins. Until then she’d prefer to keep her sole focus on ensuring the safety of her classmates. That will be difficult to do while simultaneously giving out instructions.</p><p>A group of bandits meets them at the bottom of the stairway. Byleth takes point to force them back onto flatter land. Letting her mind fade into a familiar haze. Not needing to put too much thought into her motions. Her body instinctively knows what it needs to do. The clash of steel and heat of battle becomes a blur. These bandits aren’t tough enough that she doesn’t feel an ebb of exhilaration. Plenty of the students she’s sparred with are far better than this. She catches a flash of brunette beside her and feels a tug at the corner of her lips. The bandits themselves are not anything exciting but fighting alongside Edelgard is. Seeing how she holds her axe with a poised grace. Watching her cut down men twice her size without putting a single wrinkle in her appearance. It makes Byleth’s cheeks feel warm. </p><p>The final bandit in the group they intercepted falls to a crackle of lightning. Sparks flicker at Dorothea’s fingertips even after the magic circle fades. The blackened husk that remains is contorted unnaturally. Leaving behind the stench of burning flesh. Her shoulders tremble and her breath speeds up. A large hand playfully slaps against her back making her stumble forward a step. </p><p>“Good job there lass!” The praise falls to deaf ears. It did however help the diva snap out of her daze.</p><p>“Good job my ass.” Dorothea’s arms curl around herself. Even if he was a criminal the act had nausea wrapping around her. A viper’s grip constricting her body. “I didn’t sign up for church sanctioned murder.”</p><p>The mercenary opens his mouth with a snide comment ready. Only to choke it down when he notices sharp blue eyes staring him down. He clamps his mouth shut with a clatter of teeth and keeps an eye out for anymore bandits trying to come this way. Pleased Byleth turns her own attention to Dorothea.</p><p>“Do you need to fall back?” Byleth had seen people who were stepping onto the battlefield for the first time collapse into a sobbing mess. Right now Dorothea appears to be holding herself together well but if she needs a moment then they should give it to her.</p><p>“No… No, I can keep fighting.” Dorothea shakes her head. Her hair flailing with the motion of her head. “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>“How are you holding up Bernadetta?” Edelgard asks the smallest of their ragtag group. </p><p>“I-It’s scary and l-loud.” The timid girl clutches onto her bow tightly. Hugging it as though it were a teddy bear. Even from here they could still hear the telltale signs of conflict happening on the other side of the valley.</p><p>“As long as you hang behind us the bandits won’t get anywhere near you.” Edelgard slowly walked up to her, placing a gentle hand atop her shoulder. “All you need to do is put pressure on them. Even if your shots don’t land it will make them hesitate to charge at us.”</p><p>“Okay. I can do that.” The hand slid off of Bernadetta. </p><p>“Now if everyone is ready let’s push forward.” A round of affirmations was all Edelgard needed.</p><p>Evidence of the bandit’s stay could be found all around them. In the form of pitched up tents and supplies that had been carelessly strewn about. No doubt things dropped in their panic upon realizing they were being invaded. Something about it makes Byleth’s stomach twist uncomfortably. People shouldn’t be trespassing in a place like this where grief swells within the stone foundations. That unpleasant feeling wounds tighter with each drop spilled onto the otherwise dry land. Byleth does her best to ignore it, focusing on the enemies in front of her. Parry the swords, dodge the axes, use the bandits as shields against oncoming arrows, and so on. At the rate they’re moving this battle won’t last much longer. They might be able to return to Garreg Mach before the sun touches the horizon.</p><p><em> “Byleth! Behind!” </em> </p><p>A foot slams down midstep. Her knee protests the forceful action but Byleth pays it no mind. A front line attacker doesn’t need to worry about what’s behind her, it’s the job of the supports to keep an eye on their backs when their attention isn’t needed up front. In letting her instincts take over Byleth had forgotten that half of those fighting beside her are inexperienced. They wouldn’t know to watch their backs for flankers or for foes playing dead.</p><p>Byleth turns around to see one of the “corpses” they had left behind getting onto his feet. Charging forward with focused intent. Her own feet move in stiff protest. Adrenaline overriding her body's resistance.  Everything moves in slow motion. Her mind processing details at a blistering rate. The speed at which she and the bandit are moving, the difference between their positions, where he intends to strike. Even if Byleth’s knee wasn’t making things more difficult than necessary deep down she knows she will not make it in time.</p><p>“Bernadetta!” </p><p>The shout causes the timid girl to flinch. She sees who had called out to her, how Byleth’s attention is focused behind her. Bernadetta turns her head back. Before the realization can fully register she’s stumbling back. Legs tangling into each other in their desperation to get away from the threat. It’s not enough. Not enough to put more distance between them and not enough to stop the sword from going into Bernadetta’s neck.</p><p>If she had a heart it would have stopped beating. As things stand Byleth feels her lungs constrained. Squeezed to the point of being painful. The clanging surrounding her goes eerily silent. Beads of sweat hover frozen midair. Yet all Byleth can focus on is the red spurting from Bernadetta’s neck. Something breaks and Sothis is standing beside her. A fire flickering to life within them both. Growing brighter and hotter with each tick of the clock. Cracks stretching out as far as they can reach. Sothis’s face contorts, lips furling back to reveal a set of grisly fangs. Scales creeping up her neck to the contour of her cheeks. Making her look less like the friendly ghost Byleth has become familiar with and more akin to a vengeful spirit. She knows if she were to look into a mirror that her own expression matched the goddess’s ferocity.</p><p>A clock screeches to a halt, it’s hands forcefully pulled back. The scene replays before Byleth in reverse. The tip of the sword plunging back into flesh before being pulled out again without even a scratch left behind. Until their positions are reset. With the bandit leering at the frightened girl who had yet to notice him. A hunger dancing within his eyes as he locks onto his prey. The fire combusts into a white hot inferno. Filling Byleth’s lungs, ribs, bloating her muscles, and pumping through her veins. The fury of a god molds against her back. When time begins to flow again Byleth spreads those molten wings and flies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By now I’m sure you all are familiar with the concept of feral Byleth but have you ever considered feral Sothis? Because nothing is more dangerous than a pissed off mamma dragon. Sothis might not consciously remember the tragedy that led to her and her family's death but her body certainly does. Speaking of while there have been plenty of fics covering Byleth’s reactions to the students getting hurt I don’t think I can think of one touching on Sothis’s reaction. Because you know she wouldn't be too happy about it either. Hehehe, next chapter will be a fun bloody mess! Until then my dearies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that students found themselves in the offices of their professors. Most preferring to linger in or around their classrooms when they were available to give aid to their curious pupils. Even less frequently was a student actually summoned to their professor’s office. For a quick chat after class will usually suffice for whatever business they have. Edelgard had supposed the unique circumstances surrounding their upcoming assignment warranted such a thing. Especially considering the house heads are positioned to be the second in command of sorts during missions. That’s why she kept a calm, cool as the back of her knuckles rapped against Jeralt’s door with exactly three firm taps. When a muffled voice gave her affirmation she stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The space was a bit cozier than she expected for the gruff mercenary. With two plush couches facing each other and simple decor spread throughout the room. The man in question sticking out like a noble among commoners in his own private space. Actually the same could be said for whenever he stands at the front of the classroom. Jeralt looks every bit the mercenary he was. Almost as though he was fated for that role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it this isn’t an ordinary talk between a teacher and student.” If there is one thing Edelgard can confidently say Byleth inherited from her father it's his bluntness. Jeralt has more tact and self awareness than she does but will still voice his thoughts right then and there without hesitation. So the fact that he’s gone out of his way to arrange this little meeting can only mean this is something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s uh…” Jeralt scratched his beard,  he staunchly refused to look directly at the princess. Letting the silence stretch out far longer than necessary. Eventually he sighed. “This is kinda awkward for me to say but thanks for being Byleth’s friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard blinked. She had expected something related to their assignment. A commander discussing an upcoming battle with his right hand. Not to be met with an unsure father. Her thoughts immediately drift to how it’s common practice for parents to interview potential spouses for their children. Of course that’s not what this was, Jeralt is more the type to threaten anyone trying to make moves on his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am grateful to have gotten to know your daughter.” Either way a small sense of pride welled up within Edelgard. Knowing she has some degree of Jeralt’s approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve realized by now that she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He says that word carefully. Trying not to give off the wrong impression. “It’s made it hard for her to get close to others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is certainly odd but I would not consider that a bad thing.” Quite the opposite in fact. The young woman’s quirks are nothing short of adorable. Edelgard has never met anyone like Byleth and she doubts she ever will again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people would disagree with you on that.” Jeralt muttered more to himself than to the princess. A dark edge to his voice with the threat of violence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelagrd can so easily see it, hear the types of insults whispered behind the Eisner’s backs. People tend to be wary of those different from what they consider normal. She doubts most people would be foolish enough to be forthright about such things in Jeralt’s presence. The man is built like a bear and not afraid to use that to his advantage. However from what little snippets she was able to pull from him it was mostly Amesen who watched over Byleth as a child. Her father sometimes gone for days at a time to make sure they had enough coins in their purse. A scrawny Duscurian is far less intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then those people are fools not worth sparing a second glance.” It irks Edelgard in a way that lights a fire within her chest. Byleth is indeed odd, outright awkward at times even, but she is kind. With an almost childlike innocence to her that she has yet to break out of. Edelgard cannot possibly see why anyone would think ill of such a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Jeralt stares at her for a long moment. Nitpicking words within his head and finding them all inadequate. Eventually settling to keep things simple. “Just thanks for being so open minded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back Edelgard gets the distinct feeling he had wanted to tell her something important but lost the nerve to. It only occurs to her a couple of days later, in the heat of battle. A crackle of raw power surges beside her. She only has just enough time to turn her head towards the source. To see Byleth spin on her heels and shoot towards their back lines faster than should be humanly possible. A fiery glow trailing behind her. In the blink of an eye her sword met the hip of a bandit behind them, a split second away from ambushing Bernadetta. His body was split in twain. The two halves collapse in a messy heap. That ethereal light surrounding Byleth dissipates as suddenly as it had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s stomach twists into several knots. She does her best not to look down at the remains. Bernadetta was not so lucky. Some of the bandits blood had splattered onto her side. She jumps back with a shriek. Bumping into Dorothea in the process who immediately takes the smaller girl into her arms. Attempting to calm her growing panic. Edelgard finds herself unable to tear her gaze away from Byleth. For a moment the princess swears her eyes were a far lighter shade than normal. More of a teal than her usual deep blue. Then she blinks and it's back to that familiar cornflower hue. Edelgard isn’t given time to dwell on it for an arrow finds its way into Byleth’s chest. Her bustier kept it from going deep enough to be fatal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a calmness unbiffiting of the circumstances Byleth turns in the direction it came from. Edelgard would often describe her stillness as aloof, stoic at worst. This is different. There’s a glassy sheen to her eyes reminiscent of dolls. Void of any sense of life within them. A shiver runs down Edelgard’s spine, the sense of something being horribly wrong filling her. Byleth pulls the arrow out. She adjusts her grip on her sword before launching it as though it were a spear. Her eyes flashing once again just before it leaves her hand. It reaches it’s mark, puncturing straight through the archer’s arm and into his chest. The remaining bandits stagger back. Stunned by what they had just witnessed. Hesitant to take another step forward. The Ashen Demon held no such reservations. Unsheathing the dagger she always keeps at her belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Byleth!” Edelgard reached out to try to grab her only to have a hand keep her back instead. She struggles against the mercenary’s firm grasp to no avail. Leaving her unable to do anything but watch Byleth recklessly charge ahead. “Let go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down little lady.” Those words only serve to infuriate her more. He grunts when Edelgard’s elbow comes in contact with his ribs. It wasn’t enough to get him to let go but it was satisfying. “Just watch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did as he requested and immediately felt her heart drop. A spear plunges into Byleth’s hip but it does nothing to halt her charge. She slits the bandit’s throat before he can even think to do anything else. With her free hand Byleth snaps the handle of the spear, leaving the head embedded into her side. One of the remaining bandits curses. Turning around to hightail it deeper into the canyon. His companion quickly chases after him, not wanting to be left alone with this demon of a woman. Byleth rips her sword out of the fallen archer. Staring blankly at the fleeing bandits. After a moment she follows after them at a much calmer pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d I tell ya? Our demon is more terrifying than any beast!” The mercenary bellows out, finally releasing the fierce princess. He hadn’t expected such a tiny girl to have so much fight in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go back the way we came and meet with the boss.” The other mercenary accompanying them suggested Neither of them were all that phased by what had just occurred. “He knows how to calm her down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bah! Byleth will get to him before we do.” The toothless mercenary brushes it off. Favoring digging through the remnants of the bandits camp instead for anything useful. He manages to find a bottle of whiskey, lifting up his prize with a grin.  “I say we sit back and relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And let her run straight at the bandits by herself while she’s injured?” Edelgard is starting to regret not hitting him harder. She hadn’t used her full strength in fear of accidentally cracking his ribs, now she wishes she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl’s survived much worse, she’ll be fine.” To which this mercenary really isn’t helping his case. He tries to take a swig of the bottle only to find it empty. It is snatched right out of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to agree with this blocke he’s right.” The other mercenary throws the bottle away. Letting it clatter onto the stone with the rest of the litter scattered around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ridiculous.” Edelgard supposes it was naive of her to think the rest of their company would be as selfless as the Eisners. “I don’t know why I expected mercenaries to have a sense of ethics.” Unlike them she doesn’t plan on leaving Byleth to fend for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya!” The call goes completely ignored by the princess. She jogs after Byleth, wanting to hurry but also being mindful not to unnecessarily waste her stamina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The valley soon opens up before Edelgard. Their end goal where they were set to reunite with the rest of their forces. The stench of blood reaching her nostrils. Bodies filling the space. What could only be the leader of the bandits is caught in a deadly dance that he was unprepared for. Byleth grabbed the chain holding the fur around his neck in place. Using it to pull him down and slam him face first into a pillar. The bandit reels back, his nose spurting out red. Despite the new disfigurement Edelgard vaguely recognizes him as one of the bandits that had attacked her the morning she met Byleth. Specifically the one that had nearly taken her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shupid Bish!” The bandit’s words were barely telligible between his broken nose and the blood pouring out of it. He wildly swung his axe forcing her to back away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it succeeded in doing is delaying the inevitable. When the bandit started clutching at his nose in an attempt to stem the bleeding Byleth lunged forth. Leaving two slashes against his chest, her sword not cutting as cleanly anymore. It did nothing to discourage her relentless assault. Leaving small cuts along his body wherever she could. Easily slipping under his much slower strikes. With a frustrated shout the bandit grabbed the blade of Byleth’s sword. Kicking her in the stomach and pushing the spearhead deeper into her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth fell onto her back with a cough, her weapon in the grasp of her enemy. Time slowed down for Edelgard. Her body moves of its own accord. Panic fueling the power welling up inside of her. Taking inspiration from the woman she’s trying to save Edelgard pulls her axe back. With her crest swelling the muscles in her arm she flings her axe at the bandit. It hits its mark, landing into the bandit’s shoulder. Stopping his own axe from descending unto the fallen warrior. He curses at the unexpected assault. Byleth uses that moment of distraction to roll back onto her feet. Returning the favor by tackling the much bulkier man to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them grunt, tired and weakened from their respective injuries. Byleth is the first to recover. Lifting herself up so that she’s sitting on his chest. Pulling her fist back before slamming it into the bandit’s face. Again and again and again. Her knuckles becoming more stained with each consecutive hit without any sign of stopping. That is until something forces Byleth to halt her assault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt had grabbed her wrist before she could slam it down on the still man once again. Holding it in place without letting it budge an inch. The two stare at each other in stilted silence. The elder Eisner with his expression in firm tension. The younger without a single hint of life in her blank exterior. Then Byleth slowly blinks. Whatever daze she had been caught in gradually melting away. She looks down at her own handiwork. At the bloodied, unrecognizable pulp that the bandit’s face had become. Then to the broken skin of her knuckles. The pieces fitting together in her head. Byleth looks away, ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, kid?” Jeralt releases her arm. Moving his own to rest against her back instead. Byleth remains silent so he tries again. “Were you hurt at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...My side.” She adjusts just enough to let him see it. Jeralt kneels down to take a better look. Cringing at the sight of the spearhead embedded into her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that looks pretty bad. Let’s get you to the doc.” Careful to not agitate the wound further Jeralt wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other under her knees. Lifting up his daughter in a protective embrace. “Tybalt! Get your sorry ass over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit yer hollering, I’m right here.” The mercenary in question stepped up from behind Edelgard. Shooting her a smug grin that just bleed ‘I told you so’. Yeah, she really wants to punch him. Proprietary being the only thing holding her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're in charge of cleaning up this mess. Scavenge whatever you can from their tents.” With the boss’s orders received the mercenary gave a mock salute. Jeralt turns his focus to his students that have begun to flock around him. “Come on kids, we’re heading back to camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t give them a chance to comment before carrying on. Awkwardly grabbing the reins of his horse on the way. Byleth buries her head against his chest, trying to make herself appear as small as possible. Jeralt sighs through his nose. Guess it was too much to ask for this mission to go off without a hitch after all. He just hopes things don’t get any worse from here on out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly I could have posted this chapter way faster if I wasn’t very unsatisfied with how my first attempt at writing it came out. Took a few days to mull over why that was and what I could do to fix it before eventually saying fuck it! I’m starting this chapter over from scratch! Sometimes that’s just what you have to do when writing. Starting over can be easier than fixing what’s already there at times. I am much happier with how it came out after I did.</p><p>There’s a species of fish- I believe its the Snakeheads if I’m remembering correctly- where you could spear them straight in the head and they will still try to charge straight towards you without giving a single fuck. Byleth basically did that to that poor bandit with the spear. Also you may have noticed I took a bit of inspiration from Byleth’s Final Smash. Though in this case it's only her eyes that change color. One more thing, up until now we’ve basically been following the canon plot and that’s not going to be the case from here on out. Obviously some major changes needed to be made with El not being experimented on in this au. To what extent I decided to change things you shall see. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When people think of gruesome injuries they usually assume they’ve been acquired in great battles. His years as a doctor have taught Amesen it’s actually the opposite. People tend to let their guards down in smaller conflicts, resulting in more mistakes. They don’t watch as closely for ambushes nor do they view their foes as much of a threat. It’s the smaller battles that weed out the foolish from those seeking glory with a blade in hand. Mercenaries are no exception to this rule. Though in this particular case Amesen wouldn’t exactly call the victim of this trap foolish.</p><p>Usually when people find their way to the doctor’s tent it’s with one of two moods. Some are annoyed at the whole thing, too restless for their own good and wanting to be back in action as soon as possible. Other’s often find themselves sobbing atop the cot. Men with severed limbs begging him to give them their arms back. An infection slowly eating away at a woman’s body, her pleas to just put her out of her misery already. The wounds themselves don’t bother Amesen much anymore. The distress of his patients on the other hand is what makes his stomach churn. Leaves tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. Not that Amesen would ever let that show in front of them.</p><p>Byleth has always been a unique exception to what he typically sees. She lays down almost completely still, eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling of the tent. The only outward signs of her distress being how her breathing is coming out sharper than normal and her complexion pale. Amesen could never figure out if she doesn’t feel pain easily or if she’s merely an expert at masking it. A question that may be best left unanswered.</p><p>The doctor stares down at the spearhead stuck in her hip. The block keeping blood from pouring out of the wound. He grabs two clean cloths, one he sets aside nearby and another he balls up before bringing to her lips. Byleth bites down without needing any instruction. They’ve done this song and dance enough times that words are unnecessary. Amesen grabs the end of the spearhead. When Byleth nods he rips it out in one go. She tenses, her body going stock still when the metal slides out as cleanly as Amesen can make it. Less blood comes out then he expected. That doesn’t stop him from pressing the other cloth against the opening. Drawing a sigil in the air over it. Byleth lets her body relax while the magic does its work. Her bare chest expanding alongside a deep sigh.</p><p>Byleth is always careful to protect her most vital points. As such there are hardly any marks marring her torso compared to the rest of her. Yet there is one that always distinctly stands out no matter how many times Amesen sees it. A closed up gash right over where her heart should be. It’s been there for as long as the doctor has known her. Not even Jeralt can explain how she got it. Claiming it was always there since he first held Byleth in his arms. It has become more prominent the bigger she’s gotten. The damaged skin stretched out awkwardly as a result of her growth. </p><p>A newer mark rested against her breast, one much smaller than the other. The princess had claimed Byleth had gotten shot as well before Amesen had shooed everyone away. The damage to her bustier reinforced that fact yet it looks a day old instead of half an hour. Just in case he’ll still clean and bandage it along with the others. Once magic has closed the hole in Byleth’s side as much as it can he grabs a third cloth. Soaking this one in a bowl of warm water before gently rubbing it over the injury. Byleth takes out the one in her mouth but remains silent. It isn’t that strange for her to not say anything while Amesen tends to her. This time however that worries him. He hadn’t missed the way Byleth had so desperately tried to hide from the world when Jeralt carried her in her.</p><p>With a sharp whistle a pair of furry ears perk up. Theo saunters over from his post at the tent flap. Looking up at his master and tilting his head curiously. It doesn’t take long for his attention to be drawn to Byleth. The dog’s tail wagging gently. He knows better than to jump onto the cots meant for patients. So he settles for resting his chin atop it instead, right beside Byleth’s head. Not even that manages to get a reaction out of her.</p><p>“Byleth look at me.” Amesen lets out the breath he’d been holding in when she does. Her cornflower eyes dull but focused. “You might have gone overboard again but bastards like them don’t deserve any pity. People who murder innocents for a living have no right to complain if they end up in a ditch instead.”</p><p>“Do you think…” Byleth mumbles under her breath. Looking away from the doctor trying to reassure her. “Do you think I scared them? That… They’ll call me a demon?”</p><p><em> Of course </em> that’s what’s on her mind. How tempting it is to say fuck them and fuck anyone else who thinks that. If it were up to Amesen he would’ve taken this kid and ran from all this bullshit they’ve been dragged into. The only thing stopping him from doing that is he knows it wouldn’t make Byleth happy. She craves companionship the same way flowers seek out the sun. That’s not a desire Amesen can sate on his own, gods know he’s tried. Theo whines softly, pressing his nose against Byleth’s cheek.</p><p>“Do you remember when you brought this pup to me?” Amesen patted the needy dog’s back.</p><p>“Vaguely.” When Byleth started scratching his head as well Theo’s tail began wagging violently. The memories returning the shine to her eyes. “Theo was tiny.”</p><p>“So were you.” Looking back it was a rather comical sight. Seeing a blank faced kid coming up to him with a dirty mutt hugged close to her chest. “Just waltzed into my tent one day with a wounded puppy in your arms. I still have no idea where you found him.” Now that tiny ball of fluff stands as tall as some of the smaller students. “I’m surprised he’s not fat with how much you spoil him.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Though Byleth said that they both knew she wasn’t really. </p><p>In truth they weren’t going to keep Theo at first. The original plan was to nurse him back to health then sell him at the next town. At first Amesen thought Byleth had brought that pup to him because of how he’d constantly tell her to let him know when she’s hurt. Figured she assumed the same applied to an animal as well. Then he began to notice how attentive Byleth was towards the puppy. Following it around the camp as though she were the curious dog instead. Whatever had been going through her head it was clear she was interested, which is more than could be said about most things. Jeralt had been firmly against it at first, they didn’t need an extra mouth to feed that couldn’t work. It had only taken one sentence to change his mind: <em> An animal for her to play with is better than nothing. </em></p><p>“What I’m trying to say is the people who call you a demon only know what you’re like on the battlefield.” Amesen pushed those thoughts deep down, smothering them under the weight of forced optimism. “Those kids know what you’re like off of it. That should be enough.”</p><p>Byleth doesn’t respond, watching how Theo leans against her hand. She starts to scratch just the right spot that has him lifting his back leg. While she gets her thoughts in order Amesen continues tending to her. Working on getting the drying blood off her other hand. The skin underneath is torn and bruised making him click his tongue. Once all her injuries have been thouroughly cleaned and bandaged he proceeds to deal with the mess. Picking up Byleth’s haphazardly discarded clothes from the floor. Hanging the bloodied articles over his shoulder while he lifts inspects her bustier. The damage to it isn’t significant. It should be easy to mend.</p><p>“I’m tired.” After a long moment Byleth quietly mutters. </p><p>“Alright.” Amesen temporarily put her armor back down. Snatching one of the blankets he keeps nearby and throwing it over his patient. Once that’s done he picks up the bustier and makes his way to the tent flap. Theo reluctantly separated from Byleth, totting up to his master. “I’ll be back in an hour with food and clothes.”</p><p>“Can Theo sleep with me?” The innocent request makes the doctor pause. He looks down at the great dane who stares back.</p><p>“Don’t let him lay on your side.” Normally Amesen doesn’t allow for this. Theo could unintentionally worsen a patient’s condition by putting pressure on their wounds. Just this once he’ll make an exception. </p><p>Byleth calls the dog to her who happily obliges. There’s nothing more Amesen can do for her right now. He makes himself busy in order not to dwell on it too much. Doing a circut around the camp to check on everyone and make sure they’ve properly tended to their wounds. All of the Blade Breakers know basic first aid, as such it’s common for them to take care of smaller wounds themselves. However it doesn’t hurt for him to double check. Especially with how hard headed some of the mercenaries can be. Amesen has lost count of how many times their wounds have needlessly gotten worse because they’ve underestimated the severity of them. While he’s in the process of asking one of their younger members he spots a distinct round figure walking by out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“That didn’t take long.” Amesen called to the mercenary that should be on scavenging duty.</p><p>“Bah! They had nothing but scraps and worn iron not even worth selling”  Tybalt plonked his entire heft down on the log they had dragged over. Happily accepting a bottle that is passed to him. He pauses before taking a chug of its contents when he notices the doctor starring down at him. “What’s that look for?”</p><p>“I’m wondering if you’ve said something you shouldn’t have in front of those kids.” Amesen crosses his arms over his chest. Glaring down at the portly mercenary as though he were a mother scolding her child.</p><p>“Ya know I call her that with love in my heart.” Tybalt knows exactly what he’s referring to. The way he sees it, that nickname is a compliment. An acknowledgment of Byleth’s fearsome strength. </p><p>“And you’re the <em> only </em>one that does.” The positive intonations of one makes little difference when everyone else means it as an insult. “Don’t call her that again.”</p><p>“Oooh, Tybalt pissed off the doc!” The mercenary Amesen had been checking on before this interruption sung.</p><p>“Careful Ty. He might cut <em> it </em>off the next time you end up in his tent!” Another chuckled at their comrade’s predicament.</p><p>“That’s sounding awfully tempting right now.” Amesen is usually pretty tolerant but he has little patience when that kid is involved. A fact each of the mercenaries are keenly aware of. </p><p>“Alright! Alright! I won’t do it no more.” Tybalt immediately conceded. Knowing the doc he just might actually do it. “Jeez what are ya, her mother?”</p><p>“If you mean that as an insult then you’ve never met an angry mother.” Amesen would rather wrestle with a demonic beast than have to face a mother’s fury. Then again Fodlan’s mothers may be more forgiving than Duscur’s.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry. I’m looking at one right now so I know how scary they can be.” He chuckled at his own joke. When no one else did he coughed, changing the subject. “Where are the kids anyways?”</p><p>“Byleth is resting, she’s in no condition to travel right now.” Which means they’ll have to stay the night but they had already prepared for that. By morning she should be well enough to ride a horse back to the monastery. “The rest of them should be with Jeralt.”</p><p>“In that case yer motherly touch is needed elsewhere. The boss is good at a lot of things, comforting kids ain’t one of them.”</p><p>As much as he wishes he could, Amesen couldn’t argue against that. An unfortunate side effect of spending most of his life as a soldier is that Jeralt never quite learned how to handle more emotional situations. Another task that usually falls in the doctor’s arms. Which is fine with him. The rest of these men and women risk their lives on a regular basis. Compared to that babysitting a bunch of kids is child’s play. It will give him a chance to see if Byleth’s fears are true or not. For their sake he hopes she’s wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t you love it when you don’t mean for a character to be more than a one off but they decide to grow a life of their own? That’s kinda what happened with Tybalt for me. While he’s not going to play any big role in this like Ame will expect to see him pop up every once in a while. Meanwhile Ame is not afraid to slap a princess if it comes down to it. The mother hen within him will fight anyone that insults his kid. Byleth had to get her protective nature from somewhere. We’ll see how the Beagles are holding up next time. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt like there was a fog welling up within Edelgard’s mind. Making it hard to think anything beyond basic thoughts. Those basic thoughts mostly pertain to the fact that there’s a godforsaken spear embedded into Byleth’s side. Not even Hubert’s fussing could distract her from that fact. It only began to lighten once they had made it back to the camp. With the wounded student safely escorted to the medical tent Edelgard allowed herself to relax a little. Only a little bit. Byleth looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pale</span>
  </em>
  <span> laying on the cot. The doctor dug around his supplies while listening to the princess inform him what type of injuries she has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Edelgard had finished Amesen practically threw both her and Jeralt out of the tent. She was going to resist, to argue that she stayed. However Jeralt had placed a hand on her back and guided her away from the medical tent. It made all the fight within Edelgard dissipate into a puff of smoke. She vaguely wonders how many times Jeralt has carried his wounded daughter to the doctor. Too many for him to be so unfazed now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine. That kid has survived far worse and Amesen is good at what he does.” Jeralt led Edelgard to where the other students have been patiently waiting. None of them quite sure what to do now. Even if none of them had been injured they each bore varying degrees of exhaustion. Under any other circumstances it would have been comical to see these (mostly) noble kids so uncharacteristically unkempt. With frazzled hair and wrinkled clothes. “How about you all go clean yourselves up and then we can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wordlessly obey, shuffling their feet as they go. While wiping the sweat off her face Edelgard experiences something akin to a delayed reaction. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins peetering out and no immediate threats in sight she can properly digest everything that had happened. Her hands stop, the wet rage slipping through her limp fingers. More than the ruthlessness Byleth displayed it’s her demeanor that Edelgard latches onto, or rather the lack thereof. That deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>emptiness </span>
  </em>
  <span>was such a chasmic contrast to her usual quiet vitality. So that’s why people call her a demon. It certainly is a fitting label for someone who fights with no regard to their own safety and such heartlessness. It makes sense for someone to behave differently in a fight to the death than they would normally. That doesn’t make it any less jarring to witness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on the mercenaries’ reactions this is something that happens fairly frequently. Then there was that glow that had surrounded Byleth. Could that have been a crest activating? It’s not unheard of for them to manifest in commoners. A result of bastard children of nobles disappearing and having children of their own. Edelgard isn’t quite sure what to do with any of this information. Or even what to think about it. She picks the rag back up. Hubert gives her a side eye at the slip up but doesn’t say anything. He had only caught the tail end of Byleth’s rampage and it told him all he needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not the only ones left in a stagnant daze. The entire Black Eagles class became uncharacteristically silent. Even after they had freshened up they remained in a state of perpetual shock. Gathered in a circle the students sit in contemplation. Still processing the fact that they had taken lives with their own hands. Still processing the sight of their peer brutally beating a man to a pulp with her bare hands. Caspar paces back and forth in the middle of the circle they’ve formed. Tapping his fingers against his forearms. He’s admittedly a simple minded guy, his current distress more a result of his friend’s being distraught than anything else. The desire to cheer them up making him pause his pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are all of you guys so glum? We had our first taste of real battle and completed our first mission in one go!” Caspar pumps his fist into the air. Attempting to rally the others back into a brighter mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We should be celebrating our grand victory!” Ferdinand immediately stood up. Snapping out of his sour mood as though he was never in one in the first place. “We took down the brigands with no losses on our end. A truly noble performance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great and all but not everyone here signed up to murder people.” Linhardt on the other hand wants to just go back to the monastery and sleep for five years. Maybe that will manage to get this wretched coppery stench out of his nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then enrolling into an academy that half revolves around warfare was a poor choice.” It came out more as a sneer than Hubert had intended but his point still stands. The academy makes it quite clear in the enrollment process that live combat should be expected. Everyone here has had plenty of time to come to terms with that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us had much of a choice.” Dorothea mutters under her breath loud enough for the rest of them to hear. Bernadetta sat beside her, having refused to part from her side since she was ambushed. It didn’t take a genius to realize someone as timid and anthrophobic as her never would have willingly enrolled into the academy. Not unless the alternatives were bad enough that facing those fears she holds was the safer bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had been thinking I had enough preparedness for this day.” Petra hugs herself tightly. She had told herself over and over again that this wouldn’t be much different from hunting animals. That the only thing she’d have to get used to is the bandits would actually fight back. How wrong she had been. “Hunting is different when the prey can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time killing is always rough. But all things considered you guys are handling it pretty well.” Jeralt attempts to ease their worries, if only a little. It has mixed results. With the more energetic members of the Black Eagles taking the comment with pride. While the remainder were not as enthused by it. Jeralt wraps his arms around his chest. Trying to think of how to lighten the sour mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rather than our mental states I’m more curious about that show your daughter put on for us.” Hubert on the other hand has other ideas. “I understand mercenaries tend to fight more roughly but I don’t think bashing a man’s skull in with their fists is a common tactic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his benefit Jeralt manages to keep his expression completely neutral. However he’s unable to stop the way his fingers burrow into his arms. The two men stare each other down. Daring the other to make the other flinch first. Edelgard has to bite back the urge to punch her retainer. She knows exactly what Hubert is doing: Trying to intimidate what he perceives as a potential threat into backing down. While she appreciates his caution sometimes he can be a bit too quick on the draw. That and their professor doesn’t seem like the type to back down when challenged. If anything it would unnecessarily aggravate Jeralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard is saved from potentially having to do damage control by a head of white hair cutting into their circle. Amesen stares hard at the two men caught in a silent battle of wills. The doctor rubs the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He loudly clears his throat, drawing Hubert and Jeralt’s attention. The latter of which jumps at the golden opportunity to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the situation doc?” Jeralt ignores the huff Hubert lets out. The mage silently concedes to drop the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anemic and most likely will scar. Hardly the worst thing she’s been through.” Amesen answers coolly dissuading any concerns they had about Byleth’s health. “Still I’d rather not risk straining her body right now.” He does a quick scan of the students, pausing at the sight of one of them. “What’s gotten into him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amesen points to Linhardt who's currently mumbling incoherently to himself. Caspar kneels in front of his friend, waving his hand in front of the young scholar’s face with no response. He’s seen Linhardt get like this before but that’s usually when he’s in the middle of his personal research projects. Caspar can’t for the life of him think of what could have triggered it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh Lin?” Caspar tries to grab his attention again. Knowing full well if he doesn’t snap the scholar out of it he could stay like this for hours. “You want to come back to us buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” It works, Linhardt blinks. Having been successfully pulled out of his own head and back into reality. “Oh sorry. Hubert bringing it up made me wonder if perhaps Byleth’s crest had something to do with her… trance.” There’s no argument to be found against the idea of Byleth possessing a crest. That speed and power would not be possible without one. Not to mention it's no secret that her father possesses one as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think it’s a crest’s fault?” Jeralt however does voice the question that dances on the tips of everyone’s tongues. It seems like a rather sudden conclusion to come to. As well as something he’s never heard of happening throughout his whole life. Yet he’s willing to listen to Linhardt’s reasoning, this is his daughter they’re talking about here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When a crest activates that sudden explosive surge of power is, to put it simply, euphoric.” The young scholar explains more so for the non crests bearers than Jeralt’s sake. “I suspect that specifically could be the ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard knows exactly what he’s talking about. There haven’t been many instances in which her crest has triggered, but the few times it had felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With this overwhelming feeling of being able to take on the world by herself. It would fade as quickly as it had appeared. It’s hard to properly express that brief yet intense sensation with words alone. Only those who have experienced it for themselves could truly understand it. Still there have been plenty of people with crests that have used them on numerous occasions over the years. What could cause Byleth to have such a visceral reaction to that when all others are largely unaffected by it? Edelgard voices that question aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it like…” Linhardt looks around as he wracks his brain for a good way to explain what he means. Inspiration coming from their current company.  “Like alcohol: Some people get drunk only after a couple of drinks while some can down a whole keg while barely feeling a buzz. You also need to keep in mind that different drinks have different concentrations of alcohol in them. So if Byleth has a crest with a high concentration of “alcohol” but has a low tolerance for it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then she’ll get drunk off her ass of that euphoria.” Amesen finishes the sentance for him. He’s starting to regret never looking into crests. The doctor always assumed such knowledge would be useless to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I could be wrong. It’s possible there are other factors at play that aren’t as obvious.” Once the words were out of his mouth Linhardt let out a heavy, slow yawn. Between the fight and the theorizing he’s exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't say I fully understood all of that but I will say this was a very informative conversation.” Dorothea’s brow creases. She feels like a few things suddenly make a whole lot more sense now. “No wonder nobles are so war hungry, they literally get drunk off of battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh! Bernie isn’t war hungry!” Bernadetta, who had been silent the whole time, pipes up. She could barely bring herself to shoot at bandits without her hands trembling! If she could help it then she’d never aim a bow at another person again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am having a hard time seeing Bernadetta as “war hungry” as well.” Petra puts her two cents in as well. Taking a moment to study the timid girl to double check that her observation is accurate. “She is more like prey than predator.” Unintentionally proving her point, Bernadetta let’s out a small squeak and hides behind Dorothea. The mental image that had popped into her head of being a rabbit hunted by starving wolves spooking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also oppose that claim!” The great and illustrious Ferdinand von Aegir steps onto the stage next. “While it is true I was eager for this battle that is because these criminals needed to be stopped before they could bring harm to anyone else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurt Dorothea. To think you saw me in such a light.” Meanwhile Edelgard couldn’t resist the opportunity to give the diva a taste of her own medicine. “And here I thought we were good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush! All of you!” Dorothea huffs, her cheeks flushing slightly. She hadn’t expected the offhand comment to get such a strong reaction out of them. “I didn’t mean every single noble, I meant in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they continue to banter- the playful remarks gradually bringing up their moods and making them temporarily forget their despair- Hubert quietly hangs back. Watching their two custodians lean close to one another out of the corner of his eyes. Pretending to pay attention to his classmates instead. The mage strained his ears to catch their whispers, filtering out all other sounds from his eardrums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crests manifest in the blood, correct?” Amesen chews on his knuckles when Jeralt nods. “That kid could be right but not in the way he thinks he is. Most likely her episodes are a side effect of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He keeps it vague enough that any stray ears wouldn’t be able to piece together the full picture, but not enough to dissuade their curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense doc but I think deep down we already knew that.” Jeralt pats the much smaller man on the back. The force of it enough to make Amesen stumble forward a step. “Finally starting to get cold feet after all these years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” He bats the offending hand away. Glaring at the mercenary without any real heat behind it. “This information could help me find a cure for her ailement but…” A groan slips out of Amesen. One of his own hands becomes tangled up in his pale hair. “I don’t have enough information to even begin trying to come up with a potential treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as she stays happy and healthy in the meanwhile then I don’t mind waiting forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have to look up whatever I can about crests when we return. If they’ll let me.” The last part Amesen mutters not with frustration but resignation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not, tell me what kinda books you want and I’ll get them.” Jeralt on the other hand clenches his fist. As happily as he would punch another asshole for the doctor’s sake, being quick to resort to violence too often will cause them problems in the long run. “They can’t say no to a teacher preparing for a lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They break away after that. Any other words exchanged between them silent, through little glances only they could interpret the meaning behind. Hubert catalgues each individual word he’d overheard. Committing the exact wording to memory. Edelgard believes that Jeralt and his crew pose no </span>
  <em>
    <span>direct</span>
  </em>
  <span> threat to them, and to that he’s inclined to believe. However everything surrounding them- from the “favoritism” the archbishop holds for them to the unpredictable factor that is Byleth- are far too strange for him to overlook. Before anything else it’s Hubert’s job to protect Edelgard and, to a much lesser degree, her classmates of noble heritage. From his observations so far they mean no intentional harm but the possibility remains that these oddities could indirectly put them in harm's way. Case in point their class’s first mission of the year being bandit hunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert focuses back in on his liege. When Edelgard asks the doctor if it would be possible for her to visit Byleth he lets a long sigh pass through his nostrils. Of course the fact that this mercenary-turned-student somehow managed to gain the princess’s favor further complicates things. Honestly he has no idea what Edelgard sees in that girl. He’ll hold his tongue on that specific matter for now. Better an oblivious fool than someone only interested in the benefits that come from marrying a princess. For now Hubert will stick to only observing the situation. So long as they don’t give him a reason to, he'll keep his blade sheathed. If they do well, killing the Ashen Demon will undoubtedly be an interesting challenge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to be perfectly honest with you guys, I've probably rewritten the dialogue for this chapter like... almost ten times. I knew I was going to struggle with this chapter going into but Jesus Christ. Then the one time I say "Fuck it! How it comes out is how it comes out!" it actually turns out the best out of all my attempts. Sometimes you just got to stop caring to do things right it seems. I feel like I should say something about the actual contents of said chapter but my minds pulling a blank. So y'all will just have to settle for me just wishing you a happy Halloween. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Exhaustion is a frustrating thing to deal with. Leaving one unable to do anything but lay down and stare blankly at the ceiling of the tent. Made worse by the fact that it isn’t an ordinary type of exhaustion that plagues Byleth. Rather it reminds her of when she tried to use magic for the first time. How completely drained it had left her, both physically and mentally. Byleth attmpts to lift herself up into a sitting position. Sluggishly sliding up onto her elbows with far more effort than such a simple act should require. The medical tent is void of any other life, even Theo had wandered off somewhere else. Outside on the other hand she can hear people mulling about. Quietly chatting among themselves as they go about the day. A sliver of light filters through the small crack in the tent flap. Bright and vibrant meaning it’s still not too late into the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sothis?” Her voice comes out hoarse, she idly rubs at her neck to try to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling it brings. When no response comes a swell of panic causes adrenaline to course through Byleth. She tries again. This time calling out with her mind instead of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a tingle in Byleth’s chest. If she reaches out to it she can feel Sothis’s presence. Faint, but undeniably there. It seems she’s not the only one who had been tired out by that stunt they pulled. Whatever it had been. The whole thing is little more than a blur in Byleth’s mind. Snapshots of fire coursing through her veins and blood splattering across her skin. Those small pieces she bore told her all she needed to know. How is she supposed to face the students after that? Surely the image of Byleth they’ve built in their heads is nothing like reality. Now that facade had been peeled wide open, leaving only the hard truth on display. The tent flap slips open allowing a dark skinned figure to step inside. Amesen pauses when he sees that his patient is up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re finally awake.” The doctor immediately moves to her side. Gesturing for her to adjust her position so he can get a better look at her injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I out?” If her dry throat and his words were anything to go by then Byleth has definitely been asleep longer than planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the next morning. I couldn’t wake you when I went to check in on you yesterday.” Amesen lightly presses against the wound, feeling to see if anything is out of place. Not noticing anything wrong or any obvious discomfort from his patient he stops his prodding. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired. Nothing hurts.” Not unless her dry throat counts. Though that’s to be expected considering how long Byleth ended up sleeping for. Amesen presses the back of his fingers against her forehead. Giving a satisfied hum at her body’s temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, I’ll be back with food.” With that Amesen slips back out of the tent as if he were never there in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only then that Byleth realizes how hungry she is. Her stomach gurgling in protest at not being filled. Until Amesen returns it will just have to deal with it. To distract herself in the meanwhile Byleth focuses on the sounds around her. The shuffling of feet and the familiar clacks of tents being dismantled. A sense of guilt washes over her. Were it not for her they would have been back at Garreg Mach yesterday. The mercenaries are no strangers to camping out in the wilderness but the same cannot be said for the students. Byleth wouldn’t be surprised at all if this had been the first time some of them have ever slept in a tent. It’s something they’d have to do eventually if these sorts of missions become a common trend. Still she would’ve preferred the occasion be under more pleasant conditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Amesen returns it’s with a bowl of some sort of broth and instructions to eat slowly. However he was not alone. Trailing close behind him is one of the last people Byleth wants to see right now. She stares down at the bowl in her lap, refusing to meet the lilac gaze trained on her. Focusing on eating instead of the young woman who must surely want nothing to do with her anymore. A stifling silence fills the tent. Making the space feel far more claustrophobic than it did before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expects Edelgard to say something- anything- but the princess remains quiet. It’s Amesen who speaks up, grumbling something in his native tongue as he makes sure all his supplies are securely wrapped up. Byleth isn’t exactly well versed in the language but she knows enough to catch “kids” and “no self control”. Confused by his words she risks a glance up. Edelgard’s entire face is completely red. Her eyes fixated on Byleth’s chest. It’s as curious as it is concerning. Is Edelgard sick? Is that why she came here with Amesen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth.” That musing gets interrupted by the doctor calling out to her. There’s a light thunk of something landing by Byleth’s feet. “Put that on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sets aside her half eaten broth to pick up the shirt Amesen had thrown at her. Oh right, she’s still completely naked from the waist up. If the doctor hadn’t reminded her she might have walked outside like this. Wait a minute. Byleth glances back over at Edelgard. She’s still very much red but now pointedly looking away from the slightly older woman. Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s causing this odd reaction from the princess? Byleth isn’t sure why that would get such a reaction out of her. They’re both girls and it isn’t that strange for women to be a little loose about their dress around each other in private. At least from her experience. Maybe it’s different for nobles? She wishes Sothis were awake so she could ask her. Then again nothing is stopping her from directly asking the noble in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does me being naked bother you?” Byleth swears she can hear the slumbering ghost grumbling about her having no tact whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. I mean no! That’s not-” Edelgard groans, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index. She takes a deep breath to compose herself. “It’s… distracting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it distracting?” Byleth tilts her head and amazingly the princess’s face becomes even more red than it already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well it is not often I meet someone who is so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>well endowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Edelgard practically forced the words out of her mouth. Which only serves to bemuse Byleth further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a scoff from the other side of the tent. Two pairs of eyes snap to the doctor to find him pretending he hadn’t heard anything. Edelgard silently glares at him while Byleth works the shirt on. She still doesn’t get what’s bothering the princess so much and isn’t really sure how else to ask about it. Resulting in Byleth merely nodding as if she does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distractions aside. I am glad to see you’re doing well.”  Some of the redness fades from Edelgard’s cheeks. With the other woman fully clothed she’s now able to look Byleth in the eye without having her gaze wander. “Words cannot begin to express how worried I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You’re not going to scold me?” Byleth had mentally prepared herself to be ostricized. Worst case scenario for the princess to announce she wants nothing to with a- a heartless demon. Not for well wishes and a painfully gentle smile. Something in Byleth’s chest clenches. She lifts one of her hands off her lap to touch that spot but stops halfway. Leaving it to awkwardly hover in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scold you?” That pretty smile flips into a frown, brows pinching as they scrutinize the injured girl. Then understanding filters into Edelgard’s lilac hues. She takes Byleth’s hand into her own. Rubbing the mercenary’s knuckles with her thumb. “I will admit what happened was suprising but goddess knows what would’ve happened to Bernadetta if you hadn’t reacted the way you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder passes through Byleth. She knows exactly what would’ve happened, she had seen it with her own eyes. The sheer terror in those tiny eyes as their owner choked on her own blood. There was one moment Byleth knew of where she herself had died. The night she had met Edelgard where she threw herself between the princess and a bandit’s axe. She doesn’t remember ever feeling the axe go through her skin. Doesn’t know if it actually had or if Sothis managed to stop time just before it did. Either way she can clearly remember the moment before it did. At first there was only concern for the girl that at the time was nothing but a stranger to her. Then a deep, instinctual fear had bloomed within her unbeaten heart. A tiny voice crying out that she wasn’t ready to die yet. At least Bernadetta won’t remember that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for after that, people who murder for a living have no right to complain when they’re the ones killed.” Edelgard unknowingly pulls her out of those unpleasant thoughts. The fire of determination having ignited within the princess. Her own head recalling a different version of their meeting. The possibility of what might have happened had they not run into the mercenaries dancing in her peripheral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that applies to mercenaries too right?” The intimate moment shatters at the doctor’s bored tone. Edelgard had almost forgotten he was there. Amesen’s presence is quiet, easy to miss when he’s not actively participating in a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t what I-” That cool air she had managed to build up broke the moment she realized that he’s right. How her words could so easily be misinterpreted. “I meant criminals that murder innocent civilians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth can’t help but let out a strong huff from her nostrils. The princess usually manages to do a pretty good job of keeping her composure even when caught off guard. This whole time she has been anything but composed. Seeing this different side of her is refreshing in a way. Like the relief of jumping into a lake after spending all day working under the sweltering sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done with that?” Amesen gestures to the forgotten bowl. Remembering her ravenous hunger Byleth picks it up and downs the remaining broth. Not even tasting it’s content. The doctor sighs. “Don’t come crying to me if you vomit. Now get up. We’ve overstayed our welcome here and you should stretch your muscles a bit before we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding Byleth sets aside the now empty bowel. She dangles her legs over the side of the cot, placing her palms against it’s surface to lift herself up. Only to immediately fall down onto the floor when she tries to stand. Amesen curses, moving to kneel beside her in an instant. Edelgard helps him lift Byleth back onto the cot. Back into the position she was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you feel this?” The doctor taps her lame leg. When she shakes her head he tries applying more pressure. That time there’s the tingle of something touching her. “Okay, try wiggling your toes.” She trys, they don’t exactly wiggle but Byleth does manage to get a twitch out of them. “Good. I’m going to bend your leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Amesen does something in her knee pops. It makes her flinch. The feeling it brings is somehow simultaneously painful and relieving. With a bit of effort Byleth is able to move her leg on her own. Stretching out the awkward kinks that had infected the limb. She tries standing again and this time is able to, albeit unsteadily. Leaning most of her weight on her right leg. The doctor pushes her back into a sitting position. He digs open one of the boxes grabbing a spare brace he keeps on hand. Expertly strapping it on to his patient’s leg before giving her a stern look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks. No heavy lifting, no fighting, and no running. Understand?” Amesen is practically glaring at his charge. Trying to get the seriousness of this across. When she nods he turns to the other girl present. “Edelgard I trust you’ll make sure she doesn’t push herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll be sure to keep a close eye on her during class.” While Edelgard’s words were meant as a promise, to Byleth it almost sounded like a threat. She doesn’t know if she should be frightened or amused by the idea of the princess watching over her like a hawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I wasn’t kidding when I said we’ve outstayed our welcome. It’s only a matter of time before the beasts around here start to get nosy.” With that moment of panic dealt with, Amesen returns to organizing his things. It’s about time to start loading everything onto the carts. “Do you think you can walk around camp on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” To prove that she’s capable Byleth walks to the tentflap without any aid. “If not then Hubert can carry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Edelgard is confused about why she chose her retainer of all people to be stuck with that burden. Then Byleth opens the flap revealing the mage in question. Looking about as stunned as Edelgard feels. His shock quickly hides under a mask of indifference. Trying to give what he thinks is a polite smile but comes out more as a sneer. For her part Byleth remains completely unfazed by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean no offence but I will only raise my hand if it’s for Lady Edelgard’s sake. So you’ll have to find someone else to lug you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that means Edelgard would have to carry me then and she’s so little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert’s not sure what threw him off more: The fact that Byleth is trying to use his liege against him or the sheer bluntness regarding her vertical deficiency. Whatever response he would’ve had finds itself falling off his tongue and into the void where it is quickly forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fully capable and willing to carry you if it does come down to it.” The princess herself on the other hand took slight offence to the latter part. Having been on the receiving end of her siblings’ teasing on that particular topic too many times to count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you’re strong. But carrying someone bigger than you is hard.” Byleth would know, she’s done it plenty of times. Helping injured mercenaries get to their doctor on multiple occasions. Most of them taller and bulkier than she is. Trying to find a way to properly hold them without risk of them slipping off was difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah right, I can see how that would be awkward.” That explanation deflated the tiny spark of fight that had popped up within Edelgard. With that dealt with she turns to her retainer next.  “As for you. How long have you been there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not long enough to hear everything if that’s what you’re worried about. I merely wanted to see where you had disappeared to and it seemed inappropriate to interrupt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll accept that.” Edelgard reaches out a hand to Byleth, who immediately takes it without second thought. “Shall we wait where the others are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that simple question Byleth’s earlier fears came back in full force. Edelgard is fine with what happened- and Hubert seems largely indifferent to the whole thing- but she doubts the same could be said of the others. There’s a special connection between the two of them that Byleth can’t say she shares with anyone else. Their reactions are bound to be far less amicable. Byleth isn’t ready to face that yet. She shakes her head, unruly hair flopping back and forth with the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Very well then. I’m sure we can find somewhere quiet.” Their fingers entwine with a light squeeze. The sensation of it helps calm the roaring thoughts trying to claw thei way to the forefront of Byleth’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will my presence be a bother to you?” Hubert asks, knowing he won’t hear the end of it from his liege if he makes this girl uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Byleth shakes her head. From what she understands the mage is Edelgard’s personal bodyguard, or something similar. She won’t deny him the opportunity to stick close to his charge. That and he doesn’t seem like a bad person. Just a little intense at times. Like how his golden eyes are currently locked onto their joined hands. Byleth will confront the others… eventually. Just not right now. Preferably when they’re back in the safety of Garreg Mach and everyone has properly rested. She’ll definitely talk to them then, definitely. A small, quiet voice tells her that it’s not healthy to lie to herself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHA! I told you all this chapter wouldn't take anywhere near as long! Probably would've gotten it out much faster if I wasn't also trying to work on one for another one of my fics at the same time. But hey! Didn't take over a goddamn month this time. </p><p>Now I want to point out that I myself am no doctor so don't take any medical shenanigans that I end up writing in this fic as accurate. But I did actually have this happen to my leg once(mind you there's no problems with my own leg). Where I was sitting still for a long time doing work and when I finally tried to stand after a few hours my leg just kinda didn't want to work. So I fell but after stretching it a bit it started working again like nothing happened. Probably got numb or something because of how I was sitting.</p><p>In my early drafts for this scene- or rather the original idea I had for it- I actually wanted a this conversation between Byleth and El to happen later. Have By maybe avoid her for a bit until El inevitably managed to corner her. But I actually like this better, and uh this is definitely going to be a long LONG ride so I'm not going to say no to cutting out some fluff here and there. Jeez, we still got quite a few things to go before we start to get to the real meat of this story. I'll try my best not to make the pacing too slow. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth knew she couldn’t avoid her classmates forever, that inevitably she’d have to face them as a consequence of them all being students. She was at least hoping to be able to get away with solitude for a day or two. Especially since her dad gave them that monday off for a “well earned break”. It doesn’t surprise her when Leonie accousts her. The redhead has taken a habit of challenging her to little competitions. Sparring or racing and other sorts of physical activities. </p><p>When Byleth explains to her that she’s under strict orders not to do anything of the sort she remains undettered. Stating that if they can’t do anything physically strenuous they’ll just have to find something else to do instead. That thing ended up being fishing. Which was fine with Byleth, as she probably would’ve done that on her own anyways. She doesn’t really have a problem with Leonie being clingy either. As the excitable girl shouldn’t know about what went down in Zanado. The real problem came with the fact that a third person decided to join them. </p><p>For how loud and boisterous Leonie usually is she’s surprisingly sedate with a fishing rod in hand. Being one of the handful of commoners among the student body it’s an activity she’s familiar with. Having gone fishing at the rivers near her hometown for food or a little bit of coin on many occasions. For Petra on the other hand fishing is as important a skill to know as reading and writing where she’s from. Though in Brigid they tend to use spears instead of rods. With a handful of the more daring fishers straight up using their bare hands to catch their prey. That sounds fun, Byleth would like to try that sometime. But she can’t bring herself to say those words aloud. The dark clouds present seem to only be hovering over her if the other two girls’ idle chatting is anything to go by. They weigh heavily against Byleth’s shoulders. </p><p>She can’t really say she knows anything about the Brigid princess  aside from her name and the fact that she’s, well, a princess. They’ve not spoken at all outside of introductions. Which makes this whole thing all the more awkward for Byleth. She can’t tell at all if Petra is genuinely unfazed or is very good at hiding her discomfort. Maybe… maybe it would be better if she just left. Take a note from Bernadetta’s book and hole herself up in her room until someone comes to drag her out.</p><p>A weight falls upon Byleth’s back. She forces her gaze to stay on the deep blue water below. Watching the end of her line bob against it’s surface. Her fingers twitch against her rod. Wanting to turn around and squeeze the wild canopy of hair settled against her. Oblivious to the danger Sothis nuzzles against her. That or she knows exactly what she’s doing and feels a similar urge to cuddle. Unfortunately that would be a little awkward to do in a public space when one of the parties involved is invisible to any spectators. </p><p><em> “I’ve slept for so long yet I still feel so tired.” </em> As if to prove the claim Sothis lets out a long, deep yawn. <em> “How long was I out?” </em></p><p>It’s been about two days since the fight at Zanado. Yesterday when they had gotten back to Garreg Mach everyone just kinda scattered. Either running to take a real, proper bath or to get some proper rest in a bed. Needless to say it had been a rather uneventful and short day. Byleth could feel Sothis staring at her. The silent judgment over the part that isn’t being said.</p><p><em> “Byleth, talk to her right now.” </em>Sothis orders her charge to take action instead of continuing to act so cowardly. Ignoring the fact that her social skills are, to put it mildly, pathetic. The tiny ghost is having none of that. Poking and proding at her backuntil she inevitably concedes. </p><p>“Um Petra…” After calling out to her Byleth immediately feels herself lock up. She has absolutely no idea what to say, much less how to broach <em> that </em> topic.</p><p>“Are you being alright? You are looking light.” Petra leans closer to the distressed woman to get a better look at her complexion.</p><p>“What? If you need, I can carry you to the Manuala’s office easily!” Leonie’s usual spark returns at the prospect of one of them needing help.</p><p>“Ah I’m fine but…” It caught Byleth off guard how quick they were to realize something was wrong, even if they’re wrong about the what. Few people are able to accurately read her mood and she didn’t think these two would be among them. Especially because she didn’t think one of them would care. “You- You’re not bothered by what happened?”</p><p>“Bothered?” The princess of Brigid takes a moment to make sure that word means what she thinks it does. “Oh I think I am understanding.” In truth Petra hadn’t really thought about what had happened. Too focused on the fact that she’d taken another person’s life for the first time. Since it seems to be important to Byleth she thinks about it now. “The way you had been fighting reminded me of a story. About a tiger that had been given human shape by the spirits.”</p><p>“So I fight like a beast…” If before a dark cloud had been hanging over Byleth now it's a downpour. A depressing torrent of water completely soaking her.</p><p>“Ah no! I am meaning that as a compliment.” The princess of Brigid didn’t realize until after the fact how that could sound without context. The attempt to undo the damage caused a pair of cornflower hues to glance back up. </p><p>“A tiger given human shape sounds awesome.” Leonie tried to picture what that would look like. A man covered in fur with the head of a cat comes to mind. Her face scrunches at the mental image that had popped into her head. “And kinda weird.”</p><p>“No no, he is looking like you and I.” Petra knew exactly what she had meant, for she had similar thoughts when she had first heard it. </p><p><em> “Oh this story sounds interesting.” </em> Sothis adjusts her position to lean over her charge’s shoulder. <em> “Aren’t you curious as well?” </em></p><p>“Could you tell me that story?” Byleth supposes it couldn’t hurt to hear it. Though she’s not really sure how that comparison can be considered a compliment.</p><p>“I will be trying my best to transcribe it.” Admittedly Petra’s Fodlanese is still not the best but this could be good practice. She reels in her line and sets her fishingrod to the side in order to put all her focus into getting this right.</p><p>It’s a common folktale that most children of Brigid are told by their parents. The story begins with a woman wandering into the dense jungles all alone. Humming a soft tune as she goes. Unbeknownst to her a tiger stalks nearby. Drawn to her song he skulks in the shadows, following her. However instead of attacking her the tiger merely listens to her songs. Completely entranced by her beautiful voice. Without even realizing it the tiger had stepped out of his hiding place to be able to hear better. </p><p>When she had first spotted him the woman had been frightened. Thinking the tiger would attack her. Yet he showed no signs of hostility, Quite the opposite in fact. Just as the tiger became entranced with her singing, the woman was delighted to meet such a gentle tiger. After that initial encounter the two would meet regularly. Sometimes the woman would sing for the tiger, other times she would tell him about her day. It did not take long for the tiger to grow fond of the young woman. Then one day when she came to visit him she was distressed. She confessed to him with tears in her eyes that she was soon to be wed she did not want to. Having no choice but to in order to prevent another tribe from ravishing their own.</p><p>Listening to her tale the tiger wished so badly to be able to help her. But alas he cannot speak the tongue of men. Even if he could a predator like himself suddenly appearing in the middle of them would only result in him being hunted down. At a complete loss for what to do the tiger went to the spirits of the land for guidance. After hearing of his plight and seeing the genuine love he held for the woman, they decided to grant him a boon that would allow him to help her.</p><p>On the day of the woman’s wedding just as the final vows were about to be made a strange warrior came forth. Despite his new shape, the woman immediately recognized the tiger. He challenged her would-be-husband for her hand. Looking down on this stranger that seemingly came from nowhere he accepted without hesitation. Arrogantly assuming he would be guaranteed victory by the spirits. The two then partook in what Petra called Cath na Gcinniúint: A ritualistic duel held before the gods to decide the fate of the land. While the would-be-husband was a strong warrior in his own right he was no match for an apex predator. In the end the tiger was victorious and declared he would defend that tribe from any other invaders who dare to attack them.</p><p>“That is why you are reminding me of that story. You fought fiercely but I could be feeling your desire to protect.” Petra interrupts her own tale in order to clarify her previous statement. “I am thinking you were a beast in your previous life. A great wolf that had been earning the favor of the spirits.”</p><p><em> “You’re not a wolf but a dragon.” </em> Sothis pops in from where she’s leaning against Byleth’s back. Chin perched on her shoulder and arms limply slung over them. The ghost straightens her posture once she realizes what had come out of her own mouth. <em> “I’m actually not sure why I said that. Those words just came to me.” </em></p><p>Byleth turns her head enough to be able to see her out of the corner of her eye. Specifically to glance at the elongated ears jutting out from the sides of her head. Whatever the deal is with her current ghostly state it’s obvious that Sothis isn’t human. Not only that she possesses the power of turning back time. When she had used that power back in Zanado Byleth had felt something shift inside of herself. Making her feel like wings had sprouted from her back and claws had burst from her fingertips. Evidently that didn’t actually happen but her point still stands. Could Sothis be something similar to the spirits that had blessed the tiger with a human form?</p><p><em> “That is an interesting theory but I feel it is not that simple.” </em> The ghost places a hand over where Byleth’s heart should be. She feels the flicker of something stirring within her. <em> “If I look deep inside of you I can see a fire burning within your soul and I can feel one within myself as well. I think that might be what connects us.” </em>More questions but never any answers. Only straws to grasp at, hoping one of them contains what they seek.</p><p>“What happened to the tiger after that?” The mystery of the ghost will stay just that for a while longer, but Byleth still feels they could learn an inkling of something from these kinds of stories. Their own situation sounds akin to a folktale in its own right after all.</p><p>“That is actually depending on who you are asking.” Completely oblivious to the back and forth that just took place, Petra taps her fingers against her knees as she contemplates how to answer. “Some people are saying he married the woman and eventually became the chief of the tribe. Others are thinking he returned home and that the woman continued to visit him for the rest of their lives.”</p><p>“I kinda like the latter one better. I don’t see why these types of stories always have to end with the main two getting together.” Leonie throws her hat into the ring. Aside from the tiger turning into a man thing it’s not too different from a lot of stories she’s heard growing up. Of knights saving girls from unfortunate situations.</p><p>“You are not thinking it is romantic?” The princess of Brigid eyed the redhead curiously. Out of all the comments she’s heard about this story, that was never one of them.</p><p>“If some guy were trying to force you into a marriage I’d kick his ass no questions asked but that doesn’t mean that I want to marry you.” Leonie shrugs. The way she sees it a person doesn’t have to have romantic feelings for another in order to help them.</p><p>“Oh, I am seeing your point.” The topic of marriage is not one that’s come up often for Petra. Thinking about it being wed to someone for such an asinine reason is not how she’d prefer things go. “It would be uncomforting to marry a friend merely because they are helping me out of a forced marriage.”</p><p>“A friend that used to be a cat to boot! That’d make things extra awkward.”</p><p>The two women laughed and even Byleth felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. The cloud that had been hanging heavily over her shoulders had vanished. Replaced instead by the weight of Sothis still leaning against her back. This particular type of heaviness is more comforting than disheartening. Allowing a warm fuzziness to envelope her. This place and the people in it aren’t so bad. Byleth supposes she doesn’t mind staying here for however long Edelgard and the others are around. Sothis chuckles at that. When she silently asks what’s so funny the ghost answers by patting her head.</p><p>The concerns Byleth had clung to so tightly seem to vanish. Without them holding her down she can take in the soothing tranquility of the docks. The surface of the water is perfectly still. Only interrupted by the occasional fish swimming close to the surface. This sort of relaxation is exactly what she needed. A pair of light feet creak against the dock. Stopping just shy of the three girls. A familiar young face with skin the shade of a dark tan.</p><p>“Hey Cyril.” Leonie greets the boy and Byleth commits his name to memory. She has a feeling she’s going to be seeing him a lot. “Come and sit with us, we don’t bite.”</p><p>“No thanks. I don’t have time to laze around.” Cyril honed in on one of the girls in particular. Defiant russet against piteous cornflower. “I don’t know why but Lady Rhea is interested in you. Don’t think that means you can talk to her disrespectfully.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I have.” Byleth would scoot away from his intense stare if that didn’t mean going straight into the water. Despite not knowing this kid at all she thinks it's safe to bet he didn’t come up to them just to say that. “Does Rhea want to see me again?”</p><p>“<em> Lady </em> Rhea. Don’t keep her waiting too long.” With that improper summons given he stamps off to another part of the monastery.</p><p>“Geez that kid needs to learn how to relax.” Leonie mutters as she watches Cyril disappear. Turning to Byleth once he’s out of sight. “Guess we’ll have to fish together some other time.” Not that they were actually doing much fishing in the first place.</p><p>“If you are ever wanting to hear other stories I am having plenty to share.” Petra offers as well. More than happy to share more about her culture if either of them find themselves curious.</p><p>Byleth bids an unfortunate farewell to them both before heading off herself. Her faithful ghostly companion floating beside her. With every step she takes towards the cathedral that unpleasant heaviness slowly returns. Her anxiousness she felt the last time this had happened could easily be brushed aside as paranoia. This time Byleth has genuine reason to worry. Word of what went down must have surely reached the archbishop’s ears by now. Rhea would surely want to look further into the ex-mercenary’s history as a result. Which is a long list of bloody feats and a name whispered in fear. After hearing all that she would have every right to decide Byleth is not the type of person she wants living in Garreg Mach. She can’t really think of any other reason Rhea would want to see her.</p><p><em> “You’re quite the pessimist.” </em> Sothis flicks her forehead, snapping Byleth out of her head. <em> “That’s a habit we’re going to have to fix.” </em></p><p>It’s always better to assume the worst will happen, that way they won’t be caught off guard by it. That sort of mindset has helped Byleth survive up to this point so she sees no reason to change it now. If Sothis can think of any other purpose for this meeting then she’s more than welcome to share it.</p><p>
  <em> “From my observations Rhea wants you to be as close to her side as possible. Whatever her reasoning may be It’s safe to assume it’ll take much more than this for her to kick you out. Plus we can use this to our advantage!” </em>
</p><p>Byleth stops in her tracks. Trying to sort out what sort of advantage this situation could give them. Sure having the archbishop’s favor is undoubtedly a plus but the needless attention that could bring cancels that out. Byleth would much rather stay out off the stage and continue to keep her head down as she always has.</p><p><em> “First of all I think we’ve gone well past that after you saved a princess and made her completely enamored with you.” </em> Okay yeah Sothis has got her there. <em> “Secondly if anyone knows anything about Zanado and the goddess it should be the archbishop of Fodlan. If we play our cards right we could learn something about me through her.” </em></p><p>Of course, it’s so obvious now that the idea is in Byleth’s head. She doubts Rhea knows everything but she should definitely know more than either of them. Except she thought Sothis wants to keep her existence secret?</p><p>
  <em> “That’s why we need to be careful about how we word our questions. Thankfully you have the excuse of basically not knowing anything about the faith before coming here. It shouldn’t be difficult to play off as you wanting to fill in the gaps in your knowledge.” </em>
</p><p>In that case Byleth is going to be relying on the ghost’s superior social skills. Were this any other situation Sothis would bark back that she’s not some crutch to be leaned on. Right now however she allows that dependence. Like Byleth she too senses something dangerous from the archbishop that neither of them can get a good grasp on. The way Rhea looks at this girl doesn’t sit right with the ghost at all. Nothing good can come from the archbishop learning of Sothis’s existence. For Byleth especially. That would be the worst case scenario as of right now.</p><p>
  <em> “̵̬̥̼̱͖̋͊͗̿P̶̹̦̣̐̎r̶̫͉͎̅̈́ȯ̵̮̜̱̃̕m̴͓̯͇͈̉ḭ̷͕̖̫̎̋̓̈́̚s̵͈̤̪̻̼͋̆̕è̴̯ ̸̹̲͉͈̲͒m̵̙̋̋̈́̐͝e̷͇̻̩̓ ̴̧̦͕̭͐̌͛͗̚̕y̷̜̞̽ö̵̝̯́̈́̆͘u̵͇͓̐̾͗͌͝’̸̢̨͉̦̥̈́ͅl̷̺͈̪̀l̷̦̪͓̼͎̹͂͗͘͠ ̵̬̞̤̗̆̾͋̈́̎w̴̛̯̅͌̽͗à̷̧̠͋ṱ̶̑̊̃͠c̵̥̗͍̱͒ḩ̷͍͌̔̽ ̵̣̪̤̒̆͌́̐̎o̴̼̣̝̙͙͑v̴͔̯͓͉͎̍̔͛͘ë̵̹̗̊̓r̴̨͚̮̼͂ ̸͕̯̉̈́͘̕B̷̫͔̘̓͌̚y̵̭̚l̶̹̐̈́͂̓e̷̼͍̩͉͇̅̅̌͗͝t̷̖͖͈͖̆ḩ̷͔̘̟͊̑̄̑ ̴͔̱̫͛̎͐̍͜i̸̧̛̺̦͆͑͌n̷̢̩̦̙̄͆̈́̀̌͜ ̵̞̜͚͉͐̎̌̓̚m̴͈̠̳̬̒̎̎̕y̴̲̻͔͇̓̾͒̈́̈̽ͅ ̶͎͕̓̈́̂p̵̳̲̝͘͜l̴̟̪͍̘̞̎̎a̸͇̽̐̌͠ć̷̙̯̟̂͂̐͘ę̷͆͂͂̃̋͛.̵̝̲͎̖̱͐̇̃͘”̷̙͚̤̫̦̐̅ </em>
</p><p>Sothis rubs her palm against her crown. The fleeting images of a forgotten memory just shy of her grasp. When she attempts to reach out for it, it merely scurries further out of reach. Just like all the others before it had. It’s completely maddening how these flickers of her past continue to taunt her. A hand slips into Sothis’s. Byleth glances down at her with silent worry. In a way her expression reminds Sothis of a dog’s after being denied treats. She squeezes her hand back, effectively reassuring byleth that everything will be fine.</p><p>Together they had promised to protect the other students. What went unsaid however is that Sothis will protect Byleth as well. Even if the phantoms of her unknown past weren’t pulling her in that direction, she would do it anyways. Sothis refuses to sit back as children get hurt around her. Though her options for how are limited, she will do everything in her power to make sure nothing happens to them. No matter the cost.</p><p>
  <em> Ĩ̷͓̖̈́ ̵̲̺̖̾r̶̙͍͊͛̇ȅ̸̠̓͑ḟ̷̡̮͇̊̌ų̴̥̎͒͠s̸̛͔̼̯̉e̴̖̫̦͋̃͝ ̴͖̆̐͌t̵͚̯̟̽̐̕ò̵̫̼̭̉͝ ̶̱̻̼͌̈ļ̷̤o̸̹̻̘̿͑ś̶̢̪̮̈́ȩ̸̖̼̋́ ̶̣̹a̵̳̘͂͗ñ̶̫̲̄ẙ̵̗̄ ̴̭̱͎̈́̎ȏ̷̭̳̓́f̵̭͔̰͠ ̴̳̘̺͒͐m̸̻͐y̴͕̭̋̒͝ ̷̢͓͑c̸̪̣͆͂h̶̛̺͒͛i̴̛̒͝ͅľ̴̨̠͓̅d̷͇̈́̿͝r̸̺̔ȩ̵̜̉ņ̵͕̲̈̇ ̵͎̭̈́̓͝ͅȁ̴̢̢ͅg̷̣͑a̸̧̱̽̂̇i̵̻̯̒͊̊͜n̵̝̘̅͜.̷̨̬̭͂ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You ever start writing a chapter, and then when you're about halfway done with it realize that it'd actually work out better to have this scene happen a little later than now. So yeah I technically ended up writing a chapter and a half in this time. Also what was supposed to be an Edelgard chapter ended up being a Byleth one instead. But hey good news is once we do get to that I should be able to finish that chapter super quick. So I wouldn't consider it a complete waste of time.</p><p>It turns out that Brigid is Irish- specifically the name of a goddess and a patron saint- which is an interesting choice for the name of tropical islands. Last I checked Ireland is the exact opposite of tropical. Not that I know much about Ireland either way. Now I want to know what Petra would sound like with an Irish accent. </p><p>I think one thing all 3H fans can unanimously agree on is that Sothis was unfortunately kinda sidelined. Which is a bit ironic considering how important she is to the plot and lore of the game. At the start they make a big stink about how she has amnesia but then don't really do anything with it outside of her sidequests. It is but one of the games flaws that I hope to properly address in this fic. Some details of her past will be pretty important once we get to an actual plot. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sitting across a table from the archbishop of Fodlan is bound to make anyone nervous. It doesn’t help that the woman in question just exudes control. Byleth would bet money on the chance that Rhea could probably count on one hand the number of times people have told her no. She’s got a good track record when it comes to gambling so Byleth is pretty confident in those odds. Hopefully because of those things the archbishop doesn’t think much of how she’s awkwardly slouched over in her chair. Nervousness is one reason, but it’s mostly because Sothis is sitting in her lap. Acting as a physical wall between the two women. The ghost is small enough that it doesn’t really hinder Byleth’s line of sight. Still she can’t resist the urge to rest her head atop Sothis’s. It must look strange to anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for calling you so suddenly again.” If Rhea thinks anything of it, she doesn’t let it show. Giving Byleth her usual angelic smile that does little to calm her nerves. “I wish I could properly arrange these meetings however I’m afraid some around here are prone to paranoia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s probably a good reason for that. Especially considering even Byleth knows that the archbishop of Fodlan stands at the same level as it’s monarchs. It’d be stranger if she didn’t have a similar level of security as them. If Byleth tells her she should listen to their advice- better safe than sorry after all- would that mean these impromptu tea times would come to an end? She doubts it, but it’s still a nice thought nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you were injured during this skirmish. How are you doing?” The archbishop pours two cups of tea. Sliding the second across the desk for her guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Ame patched me up. Have to take it easy for a month.” Byleth stares into the caramel colored liquid. Debating if she’d be able to take a sip without making it look incredibly awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ame? Ah, would that be the Duscurian that’s been around the infirmary as of late?” Though Rhea’s question was innocent it made her sit up straight. “It pains me what became of them, and I am ashamed to admit that some of the fault lies with the Church of Seiros. There are those that could not accept a people who believed Sothis was but one of many gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Flashes appear in Byleth’s mind of a time when she barely passed the waists of most adults. Of robed men and women shouting inchorent words as they surrounded her. She remembers hiding behind Amesen which only seemed to make them angrier. The doctor outwardly stayed calm but she felt the tension rolling in his scrawny frame. He tried to calm them down- the exact words spoken lost to the test of time- with little results. Byleth isn’t sure what triggered it but one of the men punched him square in the jaw then all hell broke loose. Everything became a mess of bodies. Someone had grabbed Byleth and started dragging her away-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow! Are you trying to crush me!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis dug her nails into the arms currently squeezing her waist. She let’s out a sigh of relief when they loosen their iron grip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well that would explain why you always feel so uncomfortable around the cathedral.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reaches back to pat the distressed girl’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Still you need to keep your head out of the clouds for now. Since she brought up the goddess now would be a good time to ask.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Byleth hones back in on Rhea. Needing to know where she stands on this matter for her godfathers sake. She ignores the guffaw the ghost in her lap lets out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis would flick her forehead were they not in front of the archbishop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of anyone’s opinion on the matter, the fact remains that Sothis is Fodlan’s goddess.” Rhea took on a neutral answer, taking no stance in either direction. Yet the force behind her words tells a different story. It makes Byleth feel like a fly caught in a web. Trying desperately to wrangle herself free as the spider watches. “And it is my duty to ensure her teachings are upheld.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does she even realize that sounds like a threat? I don’t think she meant it that way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whether she was conscious of it or not Sothis took on a more defensive stance. It helps keep Byleth from cowering back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now ask her about Zanado before the conversation drifts to another topic.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-The place we went to. That was where the goddess lived, right?” Byleth does her best to keep her nervousness at bay. She doesn’t think she does a very good job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct.” The pressure radiating off of the archbishop diminishes. Either due to the topic change or out of consideration for the younger. “Sothis descended from the blue sea star unto Fodlan’s highest peak. Under her guidance a grand city was built deep in the Oghma Mountains, in the place now referred to as the Red Canyon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were ruins, where the bandits were hiding.” At the time Byleth hadn’t paid them much mind. Having been focusing more on getting the job done as quickly as possible than anything else. With this new information she kinda regrets not taking a closer look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To think they had gone that deep in…” The fingers cradling Rhea’s cup tightens. The poor porcelain threatens to crack under the pressure. She lifts it up and takes a long, calming sip before continuing. “Thank you for dispatching them swiftly. I doubt they even comprehended where it was they were defiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She says that but how strange it is that such an important place is now completely abandoned.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis points out while Byleth reminds the archbishop it wasn’t just her who dealt with the bandits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Even if the city that existed there is now in ruins you would think it’d at least be a place for pilgrimage. Ask her what happened to leave Zanado in it’s current state.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that answer is both incredibly simple and dreadfully complicated.” The archbishop easily complied when Byleth relayed the question. “Conflict was a common occurance on that holy land. Both from blasphamers that tried to refute the goddess’s right to rule and thieves seeking to take her riches. Zanado could only stand strong for so long under the constant attacks. Especially after Sothis left this world. Now it is only a home for beasts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes sense, Byleth supposes. Though she’d think if a city really is so accustomed to being caught in conflict they’d eventually be hardened by them. Like how even small Faerghus farms can be home to sturdy warriors as a side effect of the constant wolf attacks. If that ancient city was really unable to adapt then it must have been poorly managed. Then again that was over a thousand years ago. Fodlan no doubt must have looked very different at the time. There could also have been other factors at play that have been forgotten in the test of time. Even the most secure of cities can crumble under the weight of famine or diseases.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course that’s the part you would latch onto.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis sighs and leans back into her charge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly you need to branch your hobbies outside of fighting. Besides fishing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s that little garden they’ve been tending to. It will take a while for the flowers to bloom but otherwise that’s been going well. Or at least she thinks it is. Byleth would like to ask for Bernadetta’s opinion since she seems to know a lot about that kinda stuff. However she’s currently not sure if Bernadetta will ever talk to her again. That’s a problem for later. Right now Rhea is looking at her with this strange faraway look. Just silently staring at her long enough to make Byleth squirm in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is- Is something on my face?” She rubs at her cheeks. Hoping that’s all it is and that she hadn’t done anything to reveal Sothis’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No child. It merely occurred to me that were your mother still alive she would be the one to teach you these things.” Rhea focuses back into reality. A melancholic smile drifting across her serene features before being plagued with a sprinkle of annoyance. “Did Jeralt tell you that Sitri was a nun here? Of course he didn’t. She and I were good friends, so to see her daughter so eager to learn about the goddess is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slam of a pair of palms against wood rattles the contents on it. Startling both of it’s occupants. Byleth had stood so suddenlythe chair beneath her fell with a clatter. She keeps her eyes firmly planted between where her hands rest. Fearing that the heat boiling inside of her would combust were she to gauge the archbishop’s reaction. Trying to reign in these erratic emotions seeping into her is hard. Burning so intently that it borders on the edge of being painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t want to talk about this.” Byleth struggles to regain her composure. She needs to leave right now before these emotions swallow her up completely. Make her do something she’ll no doubt regret. “Thank you for the tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn’t bother looking up as she practically runs out of the confined space. She doesn’t lift her head even when she inevitably bumps straight into a pillar. Instead she holds onto that stone like a lifeline. Taking deep, strained breaths in an attempt to cool the heat raging inside of her. Byleth places a hand over her still heart. The place where that heat seems to be coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye causes her to tilt her head. Sothis stands beside her. Her child-like features malformed. Pale skin hardened into sharp points, teeth long enough to spill out of her lips. Slit eyes reflecting the inferno burning within Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even Sothis’s voice is distorted. With an almost animalistic undertone to it. Slowly, gradually they morph back to normal. The heat subsiding alongside these distortions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have no idea why her bringing up your mother made me so angry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Right now Byleth doesn’t care if other people hear her talking to herself. Too busy trying to fully untangle her own feelings from the ghost’s.“I didn’t like it either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That aside, nothing she said about Zanado was unusual but the way she spoke of it was.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> To distract them both from that sudden fit, Sothis latches onto their original objective. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It almost felt personal in a sense.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we not?” Byleth on the other hand is not in the mood to discuss anything that has to do with the archbishop. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis peels Byleth off of the pillar and guides her away. Putting as much distance between them and Rhea as they can. To a quiet place where no one will disturb them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth lets herself fall into a patch of grass. The strands tickle her cheeks but she doesn’t mind. Sunlight beams down on her prone figure. Caressing her in it’s gentle warmth. After a while a pink nose flits against Byleth’s forehead. A white cat curiously inspects her. She reaches out and scratches the feline’s cheeks. It flops down beside her with a soothing purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk to her again.” Byleth doesn’t need to clarify who she’s talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rhea seems intent on getting close to you, she’ll no doubt call upon you again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis’s voice comes from somewhere behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Refusing a summons that’s directly from the archbishop herself is a bit…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She almost calls it tantamount to treason but holds that comment in. Exaggeration or not the point still stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” If saying no to the archbishop ruins her standing or goddess forbid gets her kicked out of Garreg Mach Byleth doesn’t care. She hates the way that woman’s presence makes her feel so small and weak. Despises how Rhea looks at her as though she’s some prized horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well if it does become a problem I’m sure that princess will help bail you out. She already offered to once.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis runs her fingers through Byleth’s hair, helping the latter relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white cat rolls over onto its back. A few others began to wonder over, having been watching from afar. They gather around Byleth while her mind drifts back to that offer Edelgard gave her. Sitting across from the princess feels the complete opposite to how she does with the archbishop. Specifically she feels content with the former and on edge with the latter. Thinking about it makes her cheeks start to warm up. A recurring theme as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mewl begs for her attention. The cat starts complaining because her hand had gone still. It stretches its paws out to bat at loose strands of Byleth’s hair. It’s cute. Small and cute and fierce just like Edelgard. Sothis makes a strange noise before collapsing in the grass with her. Byleth glaces back at her to make sure she’s okay.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“O-Oh don’t worry about me just… Going from depressed to comparing your girl to a cat... You are just the cutest.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth thinks it’s a fitting comparison and doesn’t see what’s so funny about it. The cat bumps its head against Byleth’s cheek as if agreeing with her. One of the other cats starts climbing on her, an orange one with bright green eyes. A third one withe speckled fur decides to lay ontop of her feet. It looks like she’s going to be stuck here for a while. The white cat shoves itself under Byleth’s arm to slot itself against her collar. Well, a little nap couldn’t hurt. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Head empty, only gay thoughts and murderous(gaming) thoughts. That's the holiday season for you. Buts you in a very lazy mood. With that said hope all you students reading this have done well on your finals and I wish you all good grades.</p><p>Rhea is pretty lucky Sothis doesn't have a corporeal form. Otherwise our gremlin goddess might have just given her a good old fashion ass whooping, even if she's not entirely sure why. Even if Sitri is not around she is still an important actor in this play for may reasons, and I will leave it at that for now. Meanwhile Byleth tries to forget about that sudden mood swing and discomfort by replacing them with gay thoughts. The subconscious longing is strong in this one. Until next time my dears and don't burn yourselves out too much if you still have tests you need to take.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite all the tension that Zanado had brought, a sense of normalcy came once they were back in Garreg Mach. It made it easy to pretend that nothing had changed as a result. However if one looked closely they could spot the signs that something was off. The most obvious was Linhardt. Every time Edelgard spotted him since their return he had been wide awake. Not a hint of sleep within him. Though she’s not sure if that’s due to Zanado weighing heavily on him or if he’s just been obsessively researching his theory. Caspar could often be spotted near him, the two having become friends long before enrolling into the academy. Edelgard trusts him to make sure Linhardt gets proper sleep and eats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea on the surface appears perfectly fine. Her former occupation as an actor in the Mittlefrank opera house coming into play. The only reason Edelgard knows this is the case is because she knows Dorothea. She had seen the way her hands shook on the way back. Saw that glazed distress in her eyes that vanished the moment they entered civilization. Edelgard had asked her if she wanted to talk about it in private, just the two of them with no prying eyes. Only for that offer to be shot down immediately. Bernadetta is also concerning. The shy girl locking herself in her room isn’t unusual but her refusal to respond when spoken to is. All of them have tried talking to her to no avail. At the very least when they leave food for Bernadetta she eats it, if the empty plates they return to are any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> person who hasn’t tried. Byleth hasn’t locked herself away as Bernadetta has but has definitely been more reserved since they’ve returned. Perhaps Edelgard should try asking her. Despite her own social awkwardness the ex-mercenary has a strange charm. A charm that could be just what’s needed to sooth the timid girl. Except there’s one teeny tiny problem. At the thought of the ex-mercenary Edelgard’s mind begins to drift to </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. Specifically to the sight she had unintentionally gotten an eyefull of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now admittedly it isn’t the first time Edelgard has seen another woman bare chested. It’s kind of inevitable when one lives in a dorm with a shared bathhouse. She also won’t deny having held a slight preference for the fairer sex for a while now. She’d like to say she’s not shallow enough to be swayed by a person’s looks alone. But by the goddess Edelgard has never met anyone as </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Byleth. Years of mercenary work have sculpted her body without detracting from her feminine beauty. If anything the hard lines of muscle served to accentuate her curves. Her full breasts had looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard.” A hand against her shoulder and Dimitri’s worried tone snap Edelgard out of her thoughts that were bordering on the edge of elicit. “Are you alright? It’s not like you to space out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, it seems my mind is elsewhere at the moment.” Edelgard forces herself to focus on her surroundings instead. To the feeling of the sun against her heated cheeks and the cheeky smirk directed at her that spells trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh It’s elsewhere alright.” Standing opposite of the two royals, Claude casually took a sip from the cup he was holding. When he lowered it a grin was etched into his lips. “I know that look. It’s the same starry eyes Manuela gets whenever she starts gushing about her new date. Something you want to share with the class Hresvelg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you were right my love life is none of your business Reigan.” Embarrassment colors the tips of Edelgard’s ears. Not that she lets it break through her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That hardly seems like an appropriate topic to bring up.” Dimitri takes her side on this matter. Romance is something of a tricky topic for nobility, especially for members of the royal families. Edelgard has a bit more leniency with it then him by proxy of being a middle child. Still that doesn’t make her immune to the whims of politics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Dimi! You should be on my side. Isn’t it a brother’s job to make sure his sister’s future boyfriend is a good fit?” Neither of them ask how Claude knows that. It’s not exactly public knowledge but wouldn’t be difficult for someone of his station to figure out with a bit of digging either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the prince of another country telling her who she can court would cause more problems than him not being a good fit.” That sounds like the type of thing that could be the catalyst to starting a war actually. Not that Dimitri thinks his long time friend would advocate for. If other nobles were to catch wind of it on the other hand, things could get messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Political strife aside there is no “future boyfriend” to speak of.” It’s not a lie at all so Edelgard can say it with an utmost confidence that he cannot possibly refute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sorry, sorry. You’re right.” Claude raises his hands in surrender. However the mischievousness within him isn’t deterred at all. If anything he only seems more giddy. “I should have said </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard immediately feels her face bloom with color and she hates it. Especially because of the smug smirk that Claude puts on as a result of it. He’s lucky they’re not in the training yard, otherwise she might have smacked it off of him. The mental image of doing just that is theraputic. Now if only she could do it for real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll stop for real now. I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit.” Perhaps sensing the imminent danger Claude backs down. “So back on our original topic, it’s good that your class is handling things well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure well is the right word to use but yes. Things most certainly could have gone much worse.” At the very least no one has sustained permanent or life threatening injuries. None that weren’t already there anyways. As for the mental states of the Black Eagles… “There are a couple I will be keeping a close eye on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever need help I can enlist Mercedes aide. She has a way of soothing others and her cooking can put a smile on anyone’s face.” The head of the Lions cna’t help but smile himself. When it comes to the houses, his easily has the best cooks between Mercedes and Dedue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s one thing we Deer are good at it’s throwing a party.” The topic of food gives Claude the idea. “Nothing like being surrounded by friends to make people forget their worries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you but I think I can handle it.” Edelgard truly does appreciate the offers but this is a matter she’d rather deal with herself. Partially because she doubts Dorothea and Bernadetta would open up to anyone they aren’t especially close to. Partially because the less people that know about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span> the better. “How did your missions go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we did was deliver some supplies to help fix up Myrddin.” The head of house Deer goes first. “It felt more like a roadtrip than a mission. A boring one at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better to have it be boring than something to go horribly wrong.” The princess points out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s true.” Claude gives a half shrug. He does agree with her but it still would’ve been nice to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While ours was not as exciting as taking on bandits, the Blue Lions were tasked with paroling the lands alongside esteemed knights.” Dimitri goes next. “Sir Alois is not the type of man I’d expect to be a captain but he is indeed experienced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t envy you for having to put up with his puns.” Edelgard vaguely recalls listening to the captain’s cringe worthy jokes while they had returned to Garreg Mach with Byleth and Jeralt in tow. She can’t imagine going through that for a full day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mind them too much. Though if our mission had lasted any longer Felix might have run him through.” Despite him meaning it as a joke the three present knew that could very well have happened. It’s no secret that the broody Lion has a temper as fierce as he is handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your leadership skills could use some work if you’re already dealing with the threat of insubordination.” Edelgard attempts to joke in turn. Despite having known Felix almost as long as Dimitri she’s not too familiar with him to comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s a leadership problem but that guy’s temper will get him in serious trouble one of these days.” Claude on the other hand holds no such reservations despite knowing him even less. “Good luck drilling that into his thick head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I think I am the last person he will listen to.” Dimitri unleashes a sigh tempered with exhaustion. Goddess knows he’s tried already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have known Felix practically your entire life. Why wouldn’t he- huh!?” Something roughly bumped into Edelgard’s back, making her stumble forward. She would have fallen had the two boys not caught her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The culprit stares innocently with his round, doe eyes. Pointed ears flopping with the tilt of his head. Theo let’s out a small woof in a form of greeting. As if headbutting Edelgard hadn’t been enough of one. Lilac hues scan the immediate surroundings, when the great dane is around that means Amesen or Byleth aren’t too far away. She can’t catch sight of either of them and they’re not exactly the most inconspicuous of people. Her attention is brought back to her friend’s by an impressed whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know dogs could get this big.” Claude reaches out to pet him only for Theo to hop away from his reach, head lowered defensively. The head of the Deer blinked before lowering his hand. “Guess he’s not very friendly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s odd, Theo has been nothing but friendly since his impromptu introduction to the Black Eagles. Edelgard tries her hand at soothing the irate dane. The moment her palm comes in contact with his back the tension melts from his bulky frame. He looks over at the princess with a smile on his snout and his tongue lolling out between sharp teeth. Tail wagging gently behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems to me Theo doesn’t like you.” Edelagrd feels a sweet sense of smugness at how Claude’s eyes crinkle in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because my hands smell.” To test that theory he brings his palms up to his face. Nose scrunching at whatever it detects.  “I was helping Manuela pick medicinal plants earlier and they stink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a well bred beast if I must say. A dog like this would cost a fortune in Faerghus. Jeralt’s I’m assuming?” Dimitri tried next, presenting his hand to the giant of a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be more accurate to say he’s Byleth’s.” Edelgard watches Theo sniff the tips of his fingers before backing away. Putting the princess between himself and the two boys. Very odd indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever his reasoning Theo has apparently had enough of their ogling. He bumps his head against Edelgard’s side, far gentler this time. When he has her full attention he bounds away a few feet before stopping to look back at her expectantly. If the dane could speak he would undoubtedly be calling out to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Follow!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is what Theo was clearly trying to communicate with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard wants to stay and interrogate Dimitri more. Once upon a time she would visit her step brother often. Sometimes at the same time as his tight knit group of friends. However as they grew older those visits became fewer and farther inbetween. It’s inappropriate, other’s would call it. Which she begrudgingly knew was true in a sense. That and she feared the whispered rumors of them being engaged would become true if she didn’t put some distance between them. She likes Dimitri but the thought of marrying him makes her uncomfortable in more ways than one. As such their simultaneous admittance is the first time Edelgard has seen Dimitri outside of a formal setting in years. Clearly something had happened between him and his friend during that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying and continuing their talk is tempting however it’s a conversation that can be had another time. Edelgard had assumed Theo was a gentle giant. He’s been nothing but that in the short time she’s known him. However his defensive attitude towards Claude and Dimitri is a little concerning. A dog his size could easily hurt someone if he became too agitated. It’s probably a good idea not to leave Theo unsupervised, and since none of his owners are around that duty falls on Edelgard. Thus she excuses herself to see where he wants to take her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo is a bundle of energy. Bouncing around across the monastery, occasionally stopping to make sure Edelgard is still following at a much more calm pace. Past the dormitories and running parallel to the walls that border Garreg Mach. The further they go the less people there are lingering around. Until eventually they reach a patch of grass tucked away behind a few buildings. Theo stops next to an object, pacing in place as he waits for her to catch up. It takes Edelgard a moment to realize what exactly she’s looking at. Byleth is laying on her side slumbering without a care and is completely covered from head to toe by cats. She counts a total of seven of them either laying adjacent to the mercenary or on top of her. There’s even a smaller one that’s taken to planting itself half on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard turns to Theo, equally mystified by the sight before her and the dane’s need to bring her here. As if in leeway of an explanation he bumps his snout against one of the cats on Byleth. Trying to nudge it off of her. In response the cat let’s out an annoyed meow before proceeding to sleepily bat at what had disturbed it’s slumber. Theo’s head immediately shoots up. His ears and tail both fall limp, his doe eyes turn to Edelgard as he let’s out a series of soft whines. She stares at him for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You could easily take on a fully grown man with your size and you’re scared of cats?” Edelgard knows he can’t verbally respond but she still feels the need to ask. The realization sounds just as ridiculous out loud as it did in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo flicks his head down to Byleth before looking back up at Edelgard, waiting. She had been expecting the dane to merely want a playmate, not for him to ask her to “rescue” his owner. Shaking her head the princess obliges. She doesn’t want to disturb Byleth’s nap but Theo’s whining inevitably will if she doesn’t comply with his whims. The cats protest as she picks them up and places them back down in the grass. A couple of them stalk off after being moved. Offended that she would dare touch them. The only one she leaves in place is the one nuzzled against the mercenary’s chest. Byleth’s arms wrapped loosely around it’s white body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the others out of the way Theo plops down against his owner’s back. The length of his body nearly matching hers. Edelgard sits down beside them. She runs her fingers across the dane’s side. Feeling the bristle of his short fur even through her gloves. Theo’s tail beats against the grass in a slow, steady beat. The princess bites the inside of her cheek, debating whether to leave them or stay. She had done what the dane had wanted and he seems content to stay here until Byleth wakes up. Subconsciously Edelgard’s hand drifts from Theo to that head of cobalt. It’s rougher than it looks and is incredibly thick. Byleth turns her head into the princess’s touch. Snuggling against Edelgard’s hand in her slumber. Well, it couldn’t hurt to stay for a little while longer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That feeling when your step brother is trying to talk to you but all you can think about is those great tits you saw the other day. Being Edelgard is suffering in gay. This is the chapter I was talking about when I mentioned pushing back a scene a bit. Specifically the conversation between the house heads, the part with Theo was added after. Who by the way is the bestest boy that knows what's up and is trying to help. Get yourself a doggo wingman to help you get your girl. It's a fool proof plan, trust me. Go try it out and y'all can give me your feedback next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dreams have always been a precarious thing for Byleth. Ranging from sights so foreign to her that they’re borderline incomprehensible to mere flashes of what could constitute as a dream. This time the latter decides to invade her mind. Flickers of images pass through her peripherals with such speed she barely has any time to register their contents. Towers of metal and glass reaching up into the clouds. A landscape bathed in golden flames. The stars up high unblemished by any man-made lights, shining bright and proud as they were meant to. However it is the last and the clearest image that makes her throat hitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s standing inside someone’s room decorated with flowers, stone walls washed the pale grey of ash filled snow. Sunlight filters in through the lone window with enough intensity that she cannot gleam what lies beyond it. The room itself was an insignificant factor. Rather her hyper focus on the surroundings are merely a distraction from what’s making her pulse race. Seated beside the window is a woman small in build and height both. Thick, luscious hair cascading down her back in a waterfall of green. When she gazed up from the book she was reading Byleth found herself pulled into eyes of seafoam. It brought forth an ach in her chest, a longing she could not name. Striking straight into her unbeating heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blink that seafoam green is replaced with lilac hues. The stone walls are taken over by open sky and instead of standing she’s lying on her back. There’s a weight pressed against each of her sides, one significantly larger than the other. The hand in Byleth’s hair stalls before resuming it’s steady flow. It felt nice. Byleth might have been lulled back to sleep if her veins didn’t feel like an overflowing torrent. She sat upright in fast enough to make her head spin. The dizziness is nothing compared to the… Calling it a beat is too strong of a word. Rather than the pounding of an unsettled heart Byleth instead feels a hum rattling her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I startle you?” Edelgard’s soft voice serves as a wonderful distraction from this foreign feeling. The princess became uncharacteristically sheepish. Refusing to look directly at her. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to stay as long as I had but, you sort of rolled onto my lap and I didn’t want to disturb you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth kind of wishes she had. Maybe then she wouldn’t be feeling so worked up. The humming grows in intensity. Shaking her ribcage so much Byleth is surprised her bones don’t snap. It travels down her arms and threatens to burst out from her nails. Taking deep breaths only serves to fill her lungs with smoke. Since that isn’t working she’ll have to find an alternative to cool down this heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard.” Byleth is honestly surprised her breath doesn’t come out with a hot flame. It definitely feels like it should. “Can I hug you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden request understandably catches Edelgard off guard. Whatever embarrassment she felt became replaced with silent observation. The princess is astute enough to easily notice the tension pulsing in her shoulders. Making it obvious that something had upset her. Edelgard nods to show her consent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her agitated state Byleth doesn’t think to hold back. She practically tackles Edelgard in her eagerness, knocking them both to the ground. It manages to pull a surprised squeak out of the princess. The physical contact does wonders to calm the raging fire. Especially once those fingers become tangled within her hair again. The violent humming recedes back into a calm silence. Instead a different restlessness replaces it, one that does not belong to Byleth. She adjusts her head against Edelgard’s collar to better hear the wild thumping beneath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heart is beating so fast.” Not that Byleth actually knows how fast a heat normally beats. But she recalls the few times she had rested her head against her father’s chest his was much slower. Steadier and less erratic. She does know certain things can cause a person’s heart to pump faster. A good workout for example, nervousness being another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah y-yeah.” Even if Edelgard hadn’t stuttered she still would’ve figured it’d be the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… not like this?” Byleth doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. If the princess didn’t want to she should have refused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s not-” Edelgard takes in a sharp breath, holds it for a good two seconds, then lets out a deep sigh. “Rather I may be enjoying this </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it is Byleth’s turn to pause. Wracking the depths of her brain to figure out what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> means. She comes up blank, not understanding how someone could enjoy cuddling too much. Byleth nuzzles her cheek against the princess’s collar. The hands sifting through her hair falter and Edelgard takes in a sharp breath. A new urge filters through her veins. One clearer yet just as confusing as the last. Byleth wants to turn her head and bite down on that soft nape. It’s an odd itch that makes the heat flare up again. Not as intensely as before but it’s still concerning. The need to stay nestled against Edelgard clashes with Byleth’s concern that she actually will if she stays like this. The decision is made for her in the form of a slobbery tongue assaulting her face. Causing Byleth to jump back in surprise and fall onto her back in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You big brute!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis’s voice rang out in her ears alone. The ghost swipes at Theo’s head. His ear flicks but otherwise he doesn’t react. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They were having a moment and you ruined it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious to her frustration Theo places a paw against Byleth’s lap. Smiling down at his owner as though he hadn’t just sabatoged her. She retaliates by taking his face in both her hands and squishing his cheeks. The dane stuck his tongue out. Both refuse to be the first to look away from the other. Resulting in an unplanned staring contest. With a single spectator looking on mystified. Edelgard could only hold in her laughter for so long. Something about seeing Byleth angrily staring down the cheerful dog is simultaneously amusing and adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff Byleth wiggles his face. Theo flops over onto his back, tail wagging cheerfully. She concedes to his demands and rubs his belly. Edelgard’s laughter rings in her ears even after it stops. A soft sound that makes the word pretty play out in her head on repeat. Byleth glances over at her from the corner of her eye. To those lilac gems and cheeks stained with a rosy hue. There’s no more apt of a descriptor for the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a bad dream?” Edelgard reaches out to Theo as well. Giving the behemoth of a dog scratches against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An excellent question that Byleth isn’t really sure how to answer. Objectively speaking there was nothing bad about the dream, if it can even be called that. Yet the way she had reacted to it definitely was. Why do feelings have to be so hard to understand? In a way Byleth liked it better when she didn’t have to think much. All this confusion is starting to make her head hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think that was my dream, not yours.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis chips in from her position over their heads. Lazily lying down in the air as if there was actual ground there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Is what Byleth eventually tells Edelgard. At the same time silently asking her ghostly companion who that woman was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have… an idea of who she might be. However that’s not an answer I want to give unless I am absolutely certain of it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis begins to chew the tips of her nails. Having a moment of contemplation before continuing</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “What I will say is that sometimes the heart knows things that the mind doesn’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That reply doesn’t help at all. In fact all it does is make Byleth more confused. So basically that weird humming she felt in her chest was her unbeating heart reacting to the dream? That intense heat coursing through her hadn’t been all too different from how she feels before going into one of her “episodes” as well. Byleth has yet to turn on her allies while in her manic state but there has also always been a clear “enemy” whenever it happened. If Edelgard hadn’t been here to help calm her down… She doesn’t want to think about what could have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, fluffy body rubs against her arm. While all the other cats have disappeared, the white one has remained. Byleth lightly drags her nails down it’s back. It lets out a chirp in response. The sound makes Theo flip onto his stomach, staring at the cat as though it had just insulted his ancestors. All it does is get an eye roll out of Byleth. Honestly, he’s such a big baby sometimes. Actually the cat's presence reminds her of something. She scoops the fluffy bundle into her arms. Lifting it up and directly comparing it to the girl in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it.” Byleth’s earlier assessment only seems all the more accurate now that she’s looking at them side by side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you know?” A single eyebrow lifts up alongside the question. Not seeing what sort of revelation a cat could reveal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tiny Edelgard.” Byleth hugs the cat close to her chest. It stretches up to bonk it’s forehead against her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what exactly makes you say that?” Curiosity and amusement dance behind Edelgard’s bright irises. It’s a sweet comparison she supposes, but what she really wants to know is the mercenary’s reasoning for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small, cute, and fierce.” Despite being a stray, the cat’s fur is surprisingly well kept with hardly any snags in it. Resulting in the white fur shining under the sunlight. “And pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So this is what Dorothea means when she calls someone a natural charmer.” Edelgard mumbles under her breath. Her face had gradually gotten redder with every compliment the mercenary had uttered. Byleth thinks it only proves her right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey I know your busy being lovey-dovey and all, but this child being here now is actually pretty convenient.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis pokes the top of Byleth’s head. She responds by saying she has no idea what the ghost is talking about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha- Are you such a disaster you completely forgot what we were discussing earlier!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Edelgard I have a favor to ask.” Though Byleth had been confident about this decision when she made it, now faced with it she suddenly finds herself a lot more nervous. Theo nudges closer to rest his head on her lap while the cat curls itself comfortably in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is within my capabilities I will gladly do it.” The redness staining Edelgard’s cheeks fades away in light of the more serious air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see… Rhea is… She’s become weirdly attached to me and I… don’t like it.” The reason for that nervousness immediately reveals itself in the form of Byleth trying to explain the situation. “She hasn’t actually done or said anything bad to me.” Not intentionally at least. “But when I’m alone with her it’s… When I run into someone really bad I’ve noticed they have a bad aura around them. I can feel… a similar bloodlust coming from Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out loud it sounds stupid. Nothing but a weird, unjustified paranoia that’s latched onto her. That doesn’t stop Edelgard from listening intently to her explanation. Her lilac eyes darken into a deep lavender as she takes in the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you simply tell her that being around her makes you feel uncomfortable?” The princess offers up what should be the most obvious solution to this problem. If only it were that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad told me people like us can’t say no to the archbishop.” Byleth hasn’t actually told him about those meetings she’s been having with Rhea. Not that he’d be able to do much about it either way. It might be better not to since Jeralt has a tendency to punch first and ask questions later when he’s being protective. “And the only reason I’m even here is because of her so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah right.” Edelgard has to begrudgingly admit that she’s right. Especially since there is no actually wrong doing happening, not yet at least. “Keeping the archbishop off your back will certainly be an interesting challenge.” A glint flashes in Edelgard’s eye. “It would be much easier if you accept my proposal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s…” Byleth felt another small spike of warmth bloom through her. This one far less aggressive than the previous ones. Yeah, things were definetly easier before coming to Garreg Mach. Sothis gives her a comforting pat on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I’m joking. I’ll do what I can.” Edelgard’s smile really doesn’t help matters. It makes that warmth crawl up her neck and settle in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that she so easily got the princess’s aide should make Byleth happy, and it does, but it also brings a sense of guilt with it. She feels like she’s been relying on Edelgard too much since she got here. This is no small favor she’s asking for either. Despite not knowing much about the church before she got here it didn’t take long for Byleth to figure out that the archbishop stands on a similar level to Fodlan’s monarchs. Garreg Mach being Rhea’s own tiny country that stands completely independent of the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel kind of bad. You’ve already helped me so much and I’m asking you to help me more.” Edelgard had said herself that she could fight Rhea’s demands with her own influence, but can she really? Byleth really hopes she hasn’t asked the princess to do something that would endanger her own position.“I’ve become greedy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for you I most certainly would have died the day we met.” That instance had to have been the luckiest moment in Edelgard’s life, and she doubts anything will ever top it. Both because she was saved at the last possible moment and because it allowed her to meet Byleth. “Compared to that this is nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still I would… like it if you relied on me too.” If one squints they can easily imagine a pair of wolfish ears pointed down atop Byleth’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was one thing I actually wanted to discuss with you.” Those same ears would immediately perk up at the response. “As far as I’m aware Bernadetta has not left her room since we’ve returned. I fear her isolating herself like this might make things worse in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure something out.” The inkling of a plan is already forming in Byleth’s mind. It might cause Bernadetta to hate her, if she doesn’t already, but if it will help her out in the end then the mercenary is okay with that. Or rather she’ll eventually get over the depressive wave that will inevitably cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding it's had enough, the white cat squirms out of Byleth’s grasp. Running off to goddess knows where to do cat things. With the evil gone Theo tackles Byleth. She would have landed on her back if she hadn’t been expecting it. The giant dane tries to find a perch on her lap. She nudges him off and gives him a stern reminder that he’s far too big for that. Byleth’s stomach chooses that moment to remind her that she’s missed lunch. How long had she slept? Sothis is as oblivious to the answer as she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we discuss our plan of attack over a meal then?” Edelgard stands up, offering a hand to Byleth. She accepts and the princess pulls her onto her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things will </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn out alright. That brief discussion Byleth had shared with Leonie and Petra has boosted her confidence. In the end so long as everyone is safe their opinion of her doesn’t really matter. Thus Byleth does not regret what she did at Zanado. If they continue getting sent on similar missions then it won’t be the last incident involving one of her fits either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth has always just kind of accepted them as an inevitable part of her life but maybe… Maybe she can find a way to stop them while here. It had definitely felt like she was about to go into one of her fits when she awoke yet Edelgard had managed to help her soothe that inferno before it could spill out. If she can find a way to consistently stop them then Byleth can shed herself free of the label of “demon” at last. She sends a silent prayer to the gods to let that be the case.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a little headcannon that Byleth doesn’t actually know what she herself looks like. When you live the nomadic life of a mercenary how often do you get to look at your own reflection? Almost never I’d imagine. Thus meaning that if you gave Byleth a picture of herself she wouldn't know who it is. </p><p>Also I'm a little late in saying this but we are officially at the point where this story is going to start deviating from canon! It only took us about twenty chapters to get past the second month in the game. Ahh, this might end up being a REALLY long fic. For some reason I have a tendency to latch onto ideas that end up like this. Not that I was expecting this fic to be short or anything, just that the reality of it has kinda hit me now. Oh well. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The early morning light cascades down onto the dorms. Fighting off the last dredges of cold from the night and replacing it with warmth. There’s a quiet hum of activity as it’s residents gradually make their way out of their rooms and scattered throughout the rest of the academy campus. A few wandering by themselves with most huddled in small groups. One student in particular however lingers near their dorm house. Keeping an eye out for a particular head of purple hair to run by. As the hour grows later Edelgard begins pacing with increased fervency, having shooed Hubert away a while ago to avoid scaring the timid girl back into her room should she come out on her own. Not that it looks like that’s going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People often think that Edelgard is the first one to make it to their classroom with her loyal retainer by her side. In truth Bernadetta actually almost always has hidden herself under a desk first. The princess had gently asked her about it once. The Varley heir responded that mornings tend to be the most crowded time of the day, as every single student enrolled sleepily stumbles their way to breakfast and the classrooms. As such she prefers to arrive while most are still sleeping to avoid how claustrophobic the halls can get. The fact that Bernadetta is not already in their classroom means she has no intention of attending today. Which, while not an uncommon occurrence, makes Edelgard chew on the tips of her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not even sure why she’s so bothered by this fact. It’s understandable that the small girl would want to isolate herself as she processes what happened. However something in Edelgard’s gut tells her that’s something she absolutely cannot allow. That if Bernadetta doesn’t attend their first class since returning from their mission then they’ll never see her again. It’s a gut instinct that the princess just can’t ignore. Byleth has a plan for getting her out but has been rather coy about what it is. Stating only that she’d prefer to reserve it as a last result. Thus leading to Edelgard’s current predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edie dear, you’re going to ruin your nails if you do that.” The sweet allure of Dorothea’s sing-song tone snaps her out of her thoughts. “Still no luck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” To keep her hands occupied the princess twirls the tips of her brown locks between her fingers. “At this rate we may have to break in and drag her out.” Actually now that Edelgard thinks about it, could that be Byleth’s plan? It definitely would be easy for the mercenary to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that will only succeed in scaring her even more.” Dorothea flips her hair back and puts on a charming smile. “Let’s see if we can’t sweet talk her out this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each door looks identical to one another, impossible to distinguish whose room is whose from appearances alone. That doesn’t stop Edelgard from being able to pick out the exact one she’s looking for with ease. Helped by the object left in front of it. The plate she had left earlier has been picked clean with a little note offering thanks on it. It’s not a huge accomplishment but Edelgard still counts it as a victory.  She lightly raps her knuckles against the wood to inform the occupant of her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bernadetta, class is going to start soon. Almost everyone is already in their rooms so we can make it without running into anyone.” It’s pretty rare for most of the students to not arrive to class at least a few minutes early. Edelgard specifically waited until the last few minutes for this exact reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh!?” There’s a clatter of something being knocked over. After taking a moment to pick up whatever had fallen Bernadetta responds. “Oh um it’s okay. I-I’m not feeling too well and I would feel really bad if someone else caught my illness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case why don’t I fetch Amesen? I’m sure with his help you’ll feel better in no time.” Edelgard easily counters without missing a beat. Though the other girl can’t see her, she rests her knuckles against her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait no! It’s not-!” Bernadetta lets out a frustrated groan. She should have known better than to lie to the person in their class whose an expert at reading people. It wasn’t even a good lie in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a specific reason you don’t want to go to class?” Dorothea used the moment of silence to make her presence known. “Maybe a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t want to see?” Edelgard’s head immediately snapped to her friend. The diva merely gave her a half shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be troublesome.” Both girls jump back, with Edelgard nearly throwing herself into the door. Byleth merely blinks at their wide eyed stares and curiously tilts her head. Theo mimics the motion with his ears raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard feels like she should say something, there’s no way the mercenary doesn’t know exactly who Dorothea was talking about. Yet her tongue decides to choose now of all times to tie itself into intricat knots. The completely blank look in Byleth’s eyes did nothing to assuage the guilt beginning to gnaw at the princess’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here on this fine morning?” Unlike her Dorothea manages to maintain the illusion of calm. There’s no way to not be a little unnerved after being snuck up on by the person she was speaking ill of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Times up.” Byleth ignores the obvious question written on her face. Approaching the door with her furry companion sticking close to her side. “Can Theo come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long moment of nothing. Then quiet shuffling muffled by the wood. After a bit of fiddling the door opens just wide enough for the dane to fit. Theo happily obliges but doesn’t enter the room all the way. Instead he merely sticks his head in, leaving his lower half out in the hallway. The increasing speed at which his tail sways being the only indicator of the affection Bernadetta is showering him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fetch.” With Byleth’s command the dane let’s out a deep woof. Immediately followed by Theo lunging forward and a panicked scream. He walks back out dragging Bernadetta with him by her hood. The moment they cross the threshold Byleth slams the door shut and puts her back to it. Acting as a stoic guardian to forbid anyone entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… What do you think you’re doing?” Dorothea’s voice is colder enough to chill the air around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she won’t come out on her own then this is the only way.” Byleth remains immoved by the cold bite of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point in her being outside if it’s not because she chose to on her own.” Dorothea’s emerald hues narrow, challenging the mercenary’s cornflower ones. “All this will do is make her trust you less and lock her door tighter next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for this.” Edelgard tries to intervene before the quickly building tension can snap. Theo drops Bernadetta before bolting, escaping before things could get messy. The young Varley uses her newfound freedom to hide behind the princess. Using Edelgard as a makeshift shield to protect her from the potential fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that scares Edelgard the most right then is that it could actually escalate to that point. Under similar circumstances she has witnessed Dorothea tends to get sassy with those she disagrees with. Putting on an innocent smile and making indirect insults before excusing herself before the other can retaliate. The thing is that’s when the diva is face to face with nobility. Where Dorothea is undoubtedly holding back to avoid them abusing their positions to retaliatory. Against Byleth she doesn’t need to worry about that. Which brings up another major problem here: How the mercenary reacts to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since arriving Byleth has always held somewhat of a calm disposition no matter the circumstances. Sure there have been times where she’s been rattled, moments where cracks appear in her indomitable calm. Yet even when she had snapped at Sylvain and Ferdinand she had made a point to keep her voice low. To not let her frustartion with them progress beyond that. However in those two instances neither men had regarded Byleth with open hostility. Edelgard has no idea how she would react to that and this isn’t how she wants to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea at least has the sense to glances over their way. To see Edelgard’s tense shoulders and Bernadetta’s cowering ones. Byleth on the other hand keeps her cornflower hues locked onto the diva. Her expression is frustratingly stoic with no hint to what lies beneath that emotionless mask. A complete contrast to Dorothea’s pinched brows and thin lips.  An approaching clack of blunted claws against wood mark the return of Theo. Except he’s not alone. Trailing behind him is their burly professor. Jeralt takes one look at the four girls, currently all frozen from the sudden intrusion, and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to class kid, I’ll handle this.” He ruffles his daughter’s hair. Byleth doesn’t hesitate to follow his instructions. Letting out a short whistle as she goes to signal for Theo to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Edelgard can’t help but ask him. The professors’ rooms are in a completely different building. The only time she’s ever seen one of them come to the student dorms was when Manuela came to check on a student that had sprained their ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth gave me a heads up in case things went poorly.” Jeralt kneels down to be closer to eye level with Bernadetta. Fully aware of how intimidated his height can be at times. “How you feeling kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know.” The hands scrunched into the back of the princess’s uniform loosen. Bernadetta isn’t ready to separate from what she has currently deemed as her best protection. But she doesn’t feel anywhere near as endangered anymore. The static of leftover adrenaline prickles at her skin, leaving her ensure if she should relax or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to ask why you enrolled here. They should’ve told you exactly what you're signing up for.” It’s a question that’s been on everyone’s mind since she had reluctantly introduced herself the first day of class. Jeralt has a couple ideas for why, none of them pleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom forced me to. She said…” Bernadetta bites down on the inside of her cheek.  She buries her head into Edelgard’s shoulder, the next part barely coming out above a whisper. “She said that I’d probably be safer here than at home.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I won’t pry any further.” Jeralt adjusts back to his full height. Turning his attention to the other two for the moment. “So how about you guys? What’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense professor but you haven’t done a very good job at teaching your daughter how to be gentle.” Dorothea’s instinctual fears from his sudden appearance had been thoroughly crushed by the interaction. However they began to creep back when he stares her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared of Byleth?” The question is spoken softly. An attempt to be as reassuring as possible that Jeralt would not judge. It didn’t help much. How could one be expected to answer that sort of question? Especially when the one asking is the subject’s father. He’s just about to give up on it when a head of purple decides to take the plunge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She helped Bernie, but it was scary! It was like… like watching a big bad wolf bully kittens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An intrusive thought flits into Edelgard’s mind. That analogy is actually really adorable, especially because of who it’s coming from. That aside she personally feels that “scary” is too strong of a word to describe Byleth. That doesn’t mean she can’t see why people would think that now. Especially after seeing how she fights in a battle to the death. Fast and iffecient strikes meant to take down the opponent in as few hits as possible all while keeping an immovable deadpan expression. To her foes she must truly appear as an infallible demon that an ordinary person couldn’t hope to defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she scares me too sometimes.” Jeralt’s admission makes every thought fly straight out the window and dive headfirst into Garreg Mach’s humble lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt that’s…” Edelgard struggles to regather the water logged pieces. The shock fraying them enough that they don’t cleanly fit together anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault really. The only thing I’m good at is fighting and I raised her to be just like me.” He doesn’t need anyone else to tell him to know that he hasn’t exactly done a good job of raising his kid. Someone like Jeralt isn’t suited to be a single dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it is that simple.” Edelgard’s thoughts begin to drift in the same direction that his is no doubt, a small what if taking root. Perhaps it’s a little selfish of her but in a way she’s glad Jeralt had fled from his position as knight. “Even if you had done things differently there’s no guarantee things would have turned out for the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s impossible to know for sure what the outcome would have been had Jeralt chosen to stay in Garreg Mach. However there are a few key changes that can be said for certain. In the first Edelgard would definitely have a different relationship with Byleth than she has now. It’s possible the eccentric woman would have been nothing more than another student in the princess’s eyes. Another change being the mercenaries that had saved the house heads would not have been in Remire the night they were attacked. Chances are high at least one of them would have been killed in that version of the event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder she’s gotten so attached to you.” Jeralt’s laugh fills the otherwise empty hall. “You're pretty stubborn.” Though he was smiling, Edelgard isn’t sure if she should consider that a compliment. With that out of the way the professor turned to the one who had yet to answer. “What about you? Don’t hold back on my account.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I don’t understand how someone can so easily kill without batting an eye.” Dorothea wraps her arms around her chest. Her gaze glued to the floor between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you're scared of me too?” Jeralt light heartedly asks. Making it clear with his tone alone that he’s not actually serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different!” That doesn’t stop the diva from being slightly offended by the accusation. “You’ve been doing this since before any of us were born while Byleth is… she can’t be that much older than us. Just how long has she been... fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Longer than she should have.” He scratches the back of his neck. “It’d be nice if she had become Amesen’s apprentice instead but she can be pretty stubborn when she wants something. And it’s one of the few things she’s actually asked me for. I couldn’t bring myself to say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt had initially began teaching Byleth how to fight more so for self defence than anything else. There’s no telling what can happen when constantly on the move. He wanted to ensure that his daughter could take care of herself should a situation arise where he wouldn’t be able to protect her himself. Byleth had taken a shine to the art of combat far more than he could have predicted. Which by itself isn’t necessarily a bad thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the heart of Garreg Mach the toll of a bell marks the start of class. Jeralt clicks his tongue at the sound. He’d like to take his time in dealing with this mess but he can’t exactly ditch his own class. Not unless he wants to get an earful about it. There’s no way they can make it to the classroom without being late so it’s better to wrap things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with being scared of someone that can kill without remorse. Byleth understands that too.” Jeralt’s not going to force his students to be friends with her. That would only make things more awkward. “Just remember she won’t bare her fangs unless you give her a hell of a good reason to. If that alone isn’t enough to satisfy you we can continue this conversation after class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. There’s not really anything else to say.” Continuing this conversation beyond this point will only have them running in circles. Better to agree to disagree than keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case let’s get going.” Jeralt gestures for them to follow him to class. Walking faster than could be considered casual. Dorothea trails behind him without complaint. Bernadetta gradually releases her hold on their house head. Despite her newfound freedom Edelgard doesn’t follow after the other two yet. The shorter still hasn’t decided what she wants to do yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you truly don’t want to I won’t force you to attend.” Even if that was Edelgard’s original goal Dorothea has a point. Forcibly dragging the skittish girl can all too easily make things worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t find Byleth scary at all?” The meek question successfully makes it’s way out of Bernadetta without a single stutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that. Watching her fight without holding back truly was an eye opener for how dangerous she can be.” Whether that’s simply a matter of experience or a less obvious factor has yet to be seen. It doesn’t really affect Edelgard’s opinion on Byleth’s character. “But when it comes down to it Theo is far more likely to hurt one of us than she is.” Primarily because the dane is far more likely to forget his own strength in his boundless excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...true.” Bernadetta easily agreeing surprises the princess. She had expected a stronger reaction to her claim. In fact Bernadetta has been fairly calm considering she was physically dragged out of her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else bothering you isn’t there?” It’s not that Edelgard thinks she was lying, but rather there’s more to this than how things initially appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before the mission… Byleth promised that she’d protect me.” Bernadetta’s admission surprises the princess. When did that happen? She’s never seen the young Varley interact with the mercenary outside of lessons. “I think that’s why she got so angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that make you feel responsible for what happened?” It’s a reasonable assumption considering the timing at which the mercenary’s mood shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit.” Bernadetta plays with the edges of her sleeves. Not wanting to meet the other’s gaze. “I don’t want to cause trouble for anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it wouldn’t have made a difference if I had been in your shoes at that moment.” There’s an unwelcome curiosity within Edelgard that wonders if that’s actually true or not. Wants to know if she would’ve reacted as viscerally had the princess been the one endangered. The first time Byleth saved her isn’t exactly a good reference since they were complete strangers at the time. Such questions are better off untested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have though! You're so much stronger and confident than Bernie. You can practically do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me share a secret with you.” Edelgard leans in close. Keeping her voice low so that anyone nearby couldn’t hear. Not that there should be any people in the dorms during class time. “I have a lot of respect for Bernie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EH!? W-W-W-W-Wait! I don’t deserve your respect!” Bernadetta jumps back so quickly she nearly trips over her own feet. She manages to catch herself on the wall to prevent herself from falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I’m terrible with a bow, I’m lucky if I can hit a motionless dummy.” Thankfully the only time Edelgard had tried was before coming to the academy, while deciding which weapon she wanted to specialize in. A couple of her siblings had endlessly teased her over that disastrous attempt. “But Bernie can consistently hit the center of a target. Just because I’m better than you in some fields doesn’t mean you aren’t better than me in others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th- That still doesn’t mean you should-” Each consecutive word became more incoherent than the last. Eventually becoming little more than gibberish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for what happened at Zanado, we would’ve had to have the luck of a goddess for our first real battle to go without a hitch.” The fact that it did go relatively well is actually a bit of a miracle. If Byleth hadn’t noticed the bandit behind them when she did, well, it’s best not to think about that. “You performed excellently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding with words a high pitched whine escapes Bernadetta. Her entire face flushes a bright red that rivals the house head’s cape. It seems she’s not used to being praised like this. Edelgard hadn’t intended to overwhelm her. She files away this tidbit of information for future reference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going now. Do whatever you want.” Edelgard makes her own departure at a much calmer pace. It’s not like Jeralt will scold her for being late and missing the first few minutes of class isn’t going to kill her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugs it’s way onto the princess’s lips when she hears another pair of feet trailing behind her. Looks like Bernadetta’s mixed feelings will settle over time. Now if only Dorothea’s situation were as simple. Since Jeralt didn’t push too far perhaps it’s okay to leave it be? The diva knows better than to let her personal feelings get in the way of work. At worst Dorothea will try to keep any and all interactions she has with Byleth to a minimum. Edelgard knows that any attempts she makes to sway the former’s opinion of the latter will fall on deaf ears. If things between them are to change Byleth will have to be the one to initiate it.  That’s all there is to it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A semi-long chapter! Well long for me. I’ve got to say I’m a little jelly of those that can write 10k+ chapters but I guess this is a side effect of my not liking to add unnecessary fluff to my works. Welp trying to forcefully extend the length of my chapters will just cause a dip in quality so it is what it is.</p><p>As tempting as it is to have Byleth click pretty easily with everyone right from the get go, that’s not as fun. Plus honestly I feel like Doro and my Byleth would genuinely not get along very well at first. They have next to nothing in common and their different views on certain things is just an argument waiting to happen. Meanwhile it’s a nice little excuse to give papa Jeralt some more screen time. Don’t remember if I’ve brought this up before but honestly my main reason for wanting Byleth to be a student and Jeralt the teacher was because that’d make it easier to have him play a more active role in the story. The other major change I made from canon is because I thought it’d make for a fun challenge to write. Ah but more on that in future chapters. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light thud of boots and click of claws against stone echo through the empty halls. Sunlight beats down on the duo that slowly make their way to where the distant call of chatter emits. Outwardly Byleth appears completely calm, unbothered by what just happened. Inside is a completely different matter. Her throat and gut both are twisting in on themselves. Constricting in ways she did not know was possible. Sensing her distress Theo nudges his head against her elbow. An attempt to sooth her shaken soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stops in her tracks, the dane following suit. She looks down into his round doe eyes. Theo sits down patiently in front of her. She lifts a single hand up above her head and snaps her fingers. The dane immediately hops up onto his hind legs. Reaching up to Byleth’s awaiting fingers with his snout. The moment his nose comes into contact with her palm she wraps her other arm around his back. Holding him up so she could bury her face into his chest. Here his already short and coarse fur is even more so. It scratches against her cheeks uncomfortably. The soothing warmth of Theo’s body against her own makes up for that. Byleth’s raised arm moves to join the other. Coiling around the dane, who remains completely still, in a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seems even this brute knows how to read the mood.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She feels more than sees Sothis hover beside her. The ghost had been mostly silent during the whole confrontation, not wanting to hold Byleth’s hand more than she already had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So what do you want to do now? That girl has made her feelings clear.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Byleth turns her head to face her companion. “If I try to get everyone to like me I’ll only succeed in hurting myself.” She rubs her cheek against Theo’s chest. Byleth wishes she could pick him up but the dane is a lot heavier than one would think. “I’ve become soft if something like this can rattle me so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not a bad thing. I like this more expressive side of you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis pinches her cheek, making the mercenary pout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know you're actually pretty cute when troubled. If we weren’t bound like this I might’ve…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis trails off, she shakes her out to dissipate whatever thought had been lurking in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Byleth let Theo down. The temptation to pick him will be too great if she continues to hold him. Using her newfound freedom to stare accusingly at the ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It means I like you a lot.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis gave her a pacifying pat. Laughing at how it makes her frown deepen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should be grateful. I don’t grow this attached to people so easily.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I don’t get it.” Byleth ducks away from the assault making Sothis laugh harder. Theo looks up at his owner, confused. Wondering who she’s talking to. The mercenary runs her fingers down his spine before continuing on her way towards class.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day you might.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The vague response does nothing to ease her confusion and she doesn’t bother trying to pry further. Knowing full well the futility of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t come as a surprise to Byleth to find everyone except the obvious already in the classroom. The thing that does catch her attention is the sight of Linhardt looking like he hadn’t slept in weeks with the dark circles under his eyes. Despite this he seemed very energetic while talking to Amesen. Caspar had dragged a chair behind where the scholar is sitting and is playing with the ends of his hair. Byleth wonders if Linhardt even knows he’s doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-xact nature of them is a highly debated topic. However we can confidently say thet crests are genetic.” It’s actually kind of impressive how animated Linhardt manages to be despite his clear exhaustion. A scholar in his element is truly a force to be reckoned with. “If they weren’t then they’d appear in continents other than Fodlan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every text I’ve read says that crests were given to the ten saints by the goddess Sothis?” The analytic glint in Amesen’s eyes is not just out of interest in the topic. Byleth has seen that exact look enough times to know he’s ready at a moment's notice to jump to the other’s aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The existence of crests, the heroes' relics that resonate with them, and the ruins of Zanado all act as tangible proof that the goddess did in fact live here at one point. Unfortunately it’s been lost to time how exactly she gave people crests.” While Linhardt isn’t much of a religious person himself he won’t deny that all those things are irrefutable proof of Sothis’s existence. And if one god exists that means others must as well.  “However she did it must have been a trait unique to her alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're probably right about that.” Amesen knows of many gods across many different lands. It’s not unusual for them to give physical relics to those they deem worthy. He can’t recall a tale where one gave mortals an intangible blessing similar to crests. “What they are aside, what do they actually do? That is the one thing I can’t find a clear answer on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All crests can enhance a person’s physical capabilities however some have more unique traits. For example the Crest of Riegan can heal minor injuries when activated.” During this explanation a thought suddenly occurs to Linhardt. Looking at their effects alone most crests are indistinguishable from each other, but if that’s the case why do different ones exist at all? “Now that I think about it, these unique properties could be a sign of how well reserved that crest bloodline is. While the ones that don’t have potentially weakened over the years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so…” Amesen takes in the new information. Eyes glazing over as he becomes consumed by whatever thoughts are filling his mind. Theo trots over to him and plants his head onto the doctor’s lap. The sudden contact brings Amesen back into reality. “Oh Byleth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing her name Linhardt snaps his head in the mercenary’s direction. That curious glow within him now directed at her. It makes Byleth’s spine go rigid at the eye contact. Is it too late to turn tail and run? Sothis places the palm of her hands against Byleth’s shoulder blades. Attempting to massage away the paranoid tension lingering there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have several questions I want to ask about what happened.” Oblivious to her inner turmoil, Linhardt looks about ready to pounce. Behind him Caspar tugs on his hair to reign him back in. Silently telling his friend to curb his excitement. “If you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar releases his hold on Linhardt to give her a thumbs up. Right, there isn’t any animosity rooted in the scholar’s request. Just an innate need to understand. If it was anything else Amesen wouldn’t be calmly petting the dane leaning against his leg. She squashes down her anxiety before it can cloud her judgment further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. What do you want to know?” Byleth actually has a pretty good idea of what he wants to ask too. She’s had similar conversations on this very topic with Amesen before. When she thinks of it like that, it doesn’t seem so intimidating of a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did your body feel in that moment?” Linhardt doesn’t need to specify what exactly he means. There’s only one moment he could be referring to. “Were you numb or were you in pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot. I felt hot but it wasn’t painful.” This aspect is easy to explain. That intense heat boiling within Byleth is a common occurrence during the chaos of a fight. The other sensation on the other hand is a lot harder to properly convey. “Sometimes… it feels like a part of my body is growing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Growing? As in getting bigger?” Linhardt hadn’t reacted to the former part but the latter made his eyebrows raise to his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like…” She kind of regrets bringing that up with how his eyes gleam with an intense curiosity. Unfortunately it’s too late to back out now. “Like wings are growing out of my back or my fingernails are becoming claws.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting, I’ve never heard of that sort of effect before.” Linhardt rests his chin against his palm. Tapping at his own cheek with his thumb as he considers the possible explanations. “The Crest of Maurice then? It is often referred to as the Crest of the Beast…” It’s the only answer that comes to mind yet it doesn’t satisfy the scholar. His gut instincts are telling him there’s more to this than meets the eye. “There is one way to know for sure at the moment. Professor Hanneman has a device in his office that can identify which crest a person has. That could give us some answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth isn’t sure how to feel about any of that. Honestly she’s tried not to think much about what those strange episodes are and what they mean. Now that there are people who are convinced it’s a sign that she has a crest, which from what she understands is supposedly a big deal, the mercenary doubts she’ll be able to get away with pretending they don’t exist anymore. Especially since a certain redhead decides to join in the topic at that exact moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is true that you bear a crest then that means you are of noble descent! In that case it’s only right that you learn proper etiquette and I am more than happy to teach you.” Ferdinand scoots over to stand beside Byleth. His back perfectly straight and a certain giddiness emanating from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s with that smug attitude of his?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis folds her arms over the top of Byleth’s head. The latter can practically feel the judgment radiating from the former.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t tell me… he wants to show off to make up for when you scolded him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it.” Whatever his intentions Byleth decides to stick to remaining neutral. Despite the fact that the answer is easily a hard no. She has exactly zero interest in politics and even less for the pompous rituals that nobles use to make themselves feel superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets saved having to potentially hear Ferdinand go on a rant about the benefits of his proposed lessons by the door opening. It’s only when she sees her father walk into the classroom with Dorothea in tow that she realizes that at some point the bell had rung. Everyone scrambles to get to their usual seats with Byleth noting how surprisingly Edelgard isn’t with them. Speaking of Hubert isn’t in the classroom either. With how he more often than not stands in the shadows silently staring her down, Byleth had become somewhat numb to his presence. To the point she hadn’t noticed his absence until she actually counted heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know I’m late again. I’m sure you guys love the extra free time anyways.” Jeralt’s slight self depreciation earns a couple of lighthearted snickers. “Hope you all enjoyed your mini break because now it’s back to business.” He pauses to scan the room, checking to make sure he has the class’s full attention before continuing. “Now that you’ve all had a taste of real combat I want you guys to start thinking about what your preferred role is. For example do you want to fight on the front lines or would you rather support those that do from afar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth takes those words as her cue to stop paying attention as he turns to write down a list of the various combat roles on the chalkboard. She already knows where she fits. Instead she tries to think of what might suit the others. Caspar is the easiest and requires the least amount of thought. As his role will undoubtedly be parallel to hers. But where Byleth is a front-liner that prefers to take out her foes swiftly and efficiently he would be the opposite. With his loud personality and equally loud energy Caspar draws attention to himself as easy as breathing. Which makes him a natural fit to draw the enemies attention and bait them into a position that’s more favorable for his allies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petra is the next one to be pinned down. Her performance in the mock battle immediately comes to mind. A good scout can completely turn the tides of a battle. Either by sneaking around and quietly taking out the enemy’s back-line support or by simply assisting the commander in getting a clearer picture of the state of the battlefield. It’s admittedly also the riskiest out of all the roles as it relies largely on acting independently. Which means scouts are often in places where it is difficult for their allies to come to their aid when they need it. Still Byleth is confident Petra would flourish best when allowed to freely glide through the underbrush unseen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt goes without saying really. With his high affinity to faith magic- or more specifically, healing magic- he is obviously the medic of their ragtag group. Though Byleth cannot help but pity him and his aversion to violence. Medics tend to be high priority targets as a skilled enough one can bring a man on the brink of death back into fighting form in a matter of minutes. If he doesn’t want to actively go out and attack others that's fine but he mustn’t be afraid to defend himself should it come down to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea and Ferdinand on the other hand are more difficult. The former seems to prefer using magic but also has shown a surprising aptitude with swords. It would be a waste to simply stick her on ranged support. When it comes to pure skill and technique Byleth would actually say Ferdinand is the best among the Eagles. However his attitude towards fighting is the most concerning out of them all. So long as he maintains his stance on fighting “nobly” having him on the front-line could easily prove to be dangerous for himself and his allies. Both of them will need some more time before their roles on the field can be decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth snaps back into reality when she feels a presence appear beside her. Despite arriving fashionably later than their professor, Edelgard remains completely unruffled. Her usual elegant poise not diminishing at all under the attention her late entrance brings. Behind her Bernadetta stealthily scrambles to her own seat. A lightness fills Byleth’s chest over that fact. Hubert’s hulking shadow takes it’s familiar slot behind her, he must have been tailing his princess the whole time. A loyal guard dog through and through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright now that everyone’s here we might as well get this over with. I actually already have our next mission.” Jeralt’s words bring out a mix of excitement and dread from the students.  “Don’t worry it isn’t bandit duty again. The exact details are still being worked out but we’ll be escorting a merchant. Of course there is a chance we will get into a fight but I doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guard duties from Byleth’s experience tend to be extremely boring. The presence of armed mercenaries alone is enough to deter potential thieves more often than not. In fact Byleth has slept through a lot of them. Even in the few instances bandits do decide to be bold it’s always the stupid ones that are more tedious to fight than anything else. She’s not sure which one is worse honestly. Either way Byleth already knows this is going to be a long mission.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi I'm not dead! Just had a bad case of feeling extremely motivated to write five different things at once so I ended up not writing any of them in the end. Ah the curse of having a very active imagination.</p><p>I actually wasn't planning on that shall we say moment between Sothis and Byleth, it just kinda happened. So I guess we're going with that now! So a quick little fun fact for you guys that sometimes we writer's are just as surprised by the end result of a chapter as you all. Speaking of this was also one of the chapters where I had no idea how to end it so after a while I just decided eh that's good enough, the peeps have waited long enough as it is. Hopefully next one won't take as long for me to finish. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>